Obscurity
by Constantin Rousseau
Summary: "Tecnicamente, ele estava morto, suas mãos estavam frias e sua alma se esvaíra. Era uma garrafa vazia que foi colocada na geladeira, ocupava espaço, e estava tão gelada que, com um simples toque, trincava... Mas, fora da obscuridade que prendia sua mente, Dean estava livre." [Wincest]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural é uma série produzida pelo canal norte-americano The WB, e atualmente faz parte da programação do canal norte-americano The CW. A série é produzida pela Warner Bros Television em parceria com a Wonderland Sound and Vision. Os produtores executivos são Eric Kripke, McG e Robert Singer. Ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Ação _ Angst__ Darkfic_ Drama _ Furcht_ Hentai _ Lemon_ Mistério Realidade Alternativa _ Romance_ _ Sobrenatural_ Suspense Tragédia Yaoi

**Avisos:** _Incesto_ Linguagem Imprópria Violência Mutilação Homossexualidade _Álcool_

**Casal principal:** Wincest **[**_Dean Winchester_ **x** _Sam Winchester_**]**

**Sinopse:** Tecnicamente, ele estava morto, suas mãos estavam frias e sua alma se esvaíra. Era uma garrafa vazia que foi colocada na geladeira, ocupava espaço, e estava tão gelada que, com um simples toque, trincava... Mas, fora da obscuridade que prendia sua mente, Dean estava livre. (Wincest)

Originalmente postada no Nyah! Fanfiction. A capa está disponível lá. :)

**Capítulo 1** — Danger Line **("**_Linha de perigo_**")**

Eles foram criados para serem armas perfeitas. Foram criados como soldados, e a regra número um de suas vidas é nunca deixar rastros para trás. Mas o que se fazer quando o que sente ultrapassa as barreiras do ódio, do certo e do errado, e se torna amor? O que se fazer quando se acredita que esse sentimento não deveria existir?

É tanta estupidez. Tantas desilusões. Tantas falsidades. Tantos fracassos.

Os segredos sempre estiveram escondidos atrás dos fantasmas do passado que assombra sua mente perturbada. A verdade sempre esteve na ponta da língua ferina, escondida por trás do sarcasmo e de palavras ásperas que lhe queimam a boca como mentiras. O que fazer quando tudo que se deseja é desaparecer, esquecer tudo o que aconteceu? Isso nunca foi uma escolha.

Dean Winchester é uma máscara de durão com um sorriso maroto, que sempre estará lá em seus lábios obscenos. Ele é um malandro, ele mente, ele blefa. Ele não aceita perder, ele é totalmente instável e imprevisível, ele é um idiota com uma arma. Ele é um amigo, um irmão, um parceiro. Mas...

Maldita seja a hora em que conheceu aquela vadia.

— Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinho...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2** — And if you go, I can't fall apart **("**_E se você for, eu não posso desmoronar_**")**

Ele **odiava** aquilo. Odiava se sentir daquela maneira. Odiava a dor que lhe tomava o peito a cada vez que os olhos severos pousavam sobre si. Mas era submisso, aceitava aquele tipo de tratamento. Sentia-se como um lixo, mas, afinal de contas, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Então se mantinha calado, e apenas observava a cena, os orbes de cor verde esmeralda enchendo-se de lágrimas a cada vez que via um sorriso sendo formado. Um sorriso que, ele sabia, nunca seria dirigido a si.

Algo dentro dele se despedaçava a cada vez que percebia o tipo de sentimento que estava sendo privado de receber, a cada vez que percebia o tipo de emoção que estava sendo privado de sentir. E era algo lindo, que irradiava energia e contagiava as pessoas ao redor. Por que não podia fazer parte daquela cena? Bem, certamente tinha algum problema, algo que fazia e afastava os demais.

Os dedos pálidos seguraram a navalha com força, e ela deslizou de um lado a outro na pele branca, fazendo surgir uma fina linha escarlate, que amenizou aquela dor interior durante breves segundos. **Superficial demais**. Suspirando, pressionou a lâmina novamente contra a região do abdômen, e o corpo se retorceu com um leve espasmo. **Bom**. De novo, mais fundo. **Melhor ainda**.A sensação de dor física era melhor do que a emocional, e, mesmo com o choro preso na garganta, não emitiu nem um único soluço quando repetiu o gesto, observando com um arquejo o sorriso que surgia nos lábios finos.

Era essa a cena que sempre se repetia durante a tarde: ele lá, com o rosto na janela, observando a família no quintal, cortando-se longe dos olhares que iriam julgá-lo. Às vezes, acreditava que havia algo errado em seu cérebro.

Não se lembrava com exatidão de **quando** havia começado a fazer aquilo, mas as cicatrizes já eram impossíveis de se contar, estendendo-se pelos braços, abdômen, coxas... Será que era tão errado assim, fazer aquilo para conseguir se sentir **bem**?

**xxx**

— Hey, menino, venha aqui! — o tom usado era autoritário, sem deixar qualquer espaço para reclamações ou dúvidas. Aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

A lua erguia-se de maneira majestosa no céu, as estrelas brilhavam intensamente, iluminando com uma pálida e tímida luz o corredor pelo qual ele caminhava cambaleante. As mãos sujas de sangue tremiam, os lábios estavam rachados, o abdômen queimava de dor. Ainda assim, seguiu em frente, um passo após o outro, ouvindo o leve rangido da madeira sob os tênis esfarrapados.

Fechando os olhos com força, sentiu uma lágrima caindo, e algo em seu interior se agitou com violência. O desejo de poder fugir, a vontade de poder revidar, de gritar ao mundo o que pensava, de gritar o que queria e o que sentia. Mas tudo isso era reprimido por algo bem maior e aterrorizante, algo que o assombrava no fundo de se âmago.

Não foi a primeira e nem seria a última vez que Dean sentiria medo do pai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 — **Something wicked **("**_Alguma coisa maligna_**")**

Gritos. Isso era a única coisa que seu cérebro processava. Coisas batendo e quebrando. O gosto salgado das lágrimas estava presente em sua boa, unindo-se ao metálico do sangue por estar mordendo os lábios com força. Ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas, mesmo que conseguisse, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. E então o silêncio, assustando mais do que a balbúrdia anterior.

O sentimento de medo alojando-se em seu peito, fazendo os olhos claros perscrutarem o ambiente em busca de algo seguro ao qual pudesse se agarrar.

Não havia nada.

Com isso, a porta bateu estrondosamente, num alarde desnecessário. Ele viu de olhos arregalados o irmão mais velho fitá-lo através da janela repleta de neve, tremendo do outro lado, antes de virar as costas e correr. Quando braços fortes tentaram envolvê-lo num abraço protetor, escapou deles e tentou chegar à porta. Foi um esforço vão, mas tinha plena consciência de que Dean olhou para trás e notou seu movimento. Isso acalentou seu coração durante alguns segundos.

Soluçou, tentando afastar o corpo do mais alto, o olhar cravado na fechadura, sem conseguir enxergar nada além do loiro que lhe era tão próximo e tão querido. Não conseguiu.

— Eu odeio você!

Aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Odiava sentir-se tão deixado de lado. Onde estava o pai que havia conhecido quando mais novo? Onde estava aquele homem que sorria largamente, sem precisar de motivos para tal? Onde estava aquela proteção que ele comumente lhe passava ao abraçá-lo durante a noite? Os ruídos da noite agora penetravam as fendas das paredes naquela casa velha, tomavam-lhe a alma com um tremor incômodo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Sammy...

"_Não vai!_**"**

Ele desabou, chorando, soluçando. O corpo estremecia em espasmos descontrolados cujos quais o mais velho tentava conter o apertando com força contra si. E o pequeno Sam se permitiu desabar, afundando o rosto no ombro do pai, abraçando-o desesperadamente ao mesmo tempo em que desejava afastá-lo. E não entendia. Não entendia porque não queria. Não entendia porque não conseguia.

Samuel **nunca** entenderia, na verdade. Haveria um ponto em que acabaria desistindo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** — All in all you're just another brick in the wall — **("**_Ao todo, você é apenas outro tijolo na parede_**")**

**Dezesseis anos depois...**

_Monticello, Iowa — 2005_

— Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? — ergueu os olhos do jornal que segurava, controlando o impulso de sorrir cinicamente, mas havia uma sugestão de careta, um brilho cruel em seus olhos que não combinava com a expressão indiferente.

— Não há nada acontecendo. — foi sua resposta sarcástica, antes de os orbes se voltarem para o papel.

— Claro. — Sam revirou os olhos, petulante. — Porque você certamente é a pessoa mais silenciosa que eu conheço.

— Não conhece pessoas o suficiente para comparar, tampouco **me** conhece. — Dean rebateu, e usou a caneta para marcar algumas coisas importantes que lia. — E não se importa, na verdade. Está tentando fingir preocupação para levar a garçonete pra sua cama.

O moreno o encarou, ultrajado, e abandonou os talheres sobre o prato intocado, levantando-se com violência naquele exato instante e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que prestavam atenção nas conversas alheias daquela cafeteria. Estava verdadeiramente ofendido com aquela sugestão revoltante que o mais velho havia proferido segundos antes. E era impulsivo. Era um filho da mãe, um homem revoltado. Um desgraçado.

E não iria deixar aquilo barato.

— Quer saber de uma coisa?! Eu estou **cansado** dessa sua atitude idiota! Cansado dessa sua pose de "_Eu não ligo_", quando tudo que vejo em seus olhos é que você quer fugir dessa merda toda! Por que se importa tão pouco com isso?! Por que não **cala sua maldita boca** durante **um segundo** e** me escuta?!**

O menor apenas ergueu os olhos e o encarou, mas não havia nada em sua expressão que pudesse denunciar mágoa ou irritação. Não havia absolutamente nada anunciando que, por dentro, algo desmoronava e se corroia pela dor. Meio inconscientemente, os olhos esmeraldinos se cravaram na faca que há instantes estava nas mãos do mais novo.

A repentina necessidade de segurá-la entre seus dedos e apertá-la até ver tudo escarlate preencheu o peito do soldado sem coração.

Antes de ele finalmente encarar o mais novo.

— Temos um novo caso na cidade de Savanna, em Illinois. Mortes sem explicação, marcas nas paredes, animais perturbados. Um possível espírito vingativo. — foi tudo o que disse, apesar de desejar muito mais, e ainda acrescentou: — Te encontro no carro em dez minutos.

E foi assim, com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios, que Dean se afastou daquele que tanto lhe causava dor emocional, que tanto lhe destruía de novo e de novo, até que os pedaços quebrados se tornassem vestígios irreconhecíveis do homem que ele um dia conseguiu se tornar. Mas, afinal de contas, aquilo valia alguma coisa? Eram apenas palavras. Palavras que cortavam mais do que a lâmina que tão incessantemente pressionava contra a pele, que machucavam mais do que uma surra.

Em dez minutos, Dean conseguia se livrar de toda aquela dor que o estava atordoando, e isso deveria significar algo.

Porque, como diz aquele antigo ditado, **"**_É na dor que você aprende a não desistir_**"**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **—When we're both in the same room... —** ("**_Quando nós dois estamos na mesma sala..._**")**

Ele cambaleou um passo após o outro com dificuldade, contento os gemidos de dor enquanto mordia o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue. Sua nítida expressão de aflição não pôde ser mascarada nem mesmo por seu mais irônico sorriso, e logo Sam se mostrava inquieto com a atitude do irmão mais velho. O moreno, porém, não daria o braço a torcer, assim como sabia que Dean também não o faria. E, em silêncio, eles adentraram no pequeno cômodo que, apesar do tamanho, se mostrava confortável.

Era assim, passando de hotel em hotel, de cidade a cidade, que a família Winchester agora vivia. Nenhum deles comentava, mas ambos sabiam que a situação tornava-se complicada. Mary e John nunca formavam um casal muito normal, mas nem em seus delírios mais sádicos poderiam sequer **cogitar** a hipótese de que um dia seus filhos estariam vivendo daquela forma.

John, na verdade, viveu o suficiente para ver o que cada um deles estava se tornando. Ela, por outro lado, não teve tanta sorte assim.

Dean se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que todos os seus sonhos haviam sido destruídos, e, mesmo habituado a conviver com ela, a dor parecia se intensificar e esmagar seus pulmões quando tentava trazer à superfície aquela memória soterrada pela saudade e pesar. Não havia nada que pudesse ter feito, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas sentia-se tão culpado que era quase como se estivesse cometendo um crime após o outro.

E, na verdade, estava, mas apenas não o admitira ainda.

— Tente encontrar alguma ligação entre as vítimas. Vou procurar informações em algum bar.

A conversa mal começava, e assim terminava. O mais velho deixou as chaves do Chevy Impala, mesmo sendo algo raro de acontecer, virou as costas e saiu. Simples assim, sem discussões, conversas, ou qualquer tipo de contato mais profundo. Nenhum deles precisava de despedidas melosas ou abraços, e assim sempre seria.

Os irmãos Winchester não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, e isso era um fato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **— And I think she's a bitch! —** ("**_E eu penso que ela é uma vadia!_**")**

Ele apontou a arma para a morena que sorria largamente, e seu desejo insano era de apertar aquele gatilho e ver até onde a bala iria chegar. Todavia, tinha plena consciência de que aquela atitude seria inútil e desnecessária. Sequer sabia que tipo de ser sobrenatural ela era, e, mesmo que disparar alucinadamente fosse uma boa maneira de acalmar os nervos, não podia simplesmente se lançar numa batalha sem nem ao menos ter alguma noção da extensão dos poderes daquela mulher.

— Não se preocupe, _queridinho_. — ela lhe lançou um sorriso desdenhoso. — Pode me chamar de Noah, se quiser...

— Que tipo de vadia você é? — Winchester perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da morena.

— Ora, ora, ora... Que tipo de educação você recebeu? — o sorriso mudou e os olhos escuros tornaram-se maiores, como se tentassem chamá-lo para um profundo abismo. — Já não disseram que é feio desrespeitar uma dama?

Dean provavelmente teria dito mais alguma coisa não tão educada, mas, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe que havia algo esmagando seus pulmões. Ele caiu de joelhos, surpreso e ofegante, e num ato instintivo levou as mãos ao pescoço, como se algo o estivesse engasgando. Noah se aproximou lentamente, observando enquanto ele se retorcia e gemia baixinho.

— Não é acostumado a lidar com _esse_ tipo de dor, não é mesmo? — perguntou num tom perverso, e, quando a mão delicada tocou o ombro do rapaz, ele se encolheu mais ainda. — Não é físico...

Parecia que garras excediam em seu peito, de ponta a ponta, numa tortura dolorosamente vagarosa, ao ponto em que a respiração acelerava e as mãos começavam a tremer. Quando ela deslizou os dedos por seu rosto, pele contra pele, o choque causou um espasmo em seu corpo.

— Tampouco emocional... — a morena puxou o queixo do loiro para cima, obrigando-o a encará-la, e não pôde deixar de se sentir surpresa com o que viu. — Ainda assim, você luta... _Por que_ você luta, Dean? Por que batalha tanto contra o inevitável? O mundo está tão podre...

Os lábios finos estavam próximos, e o ar parecia queimar com a tensão existente entre ambos. Noah se aproximou de sua orelha, e sussurrou de maneira lasciva:

— Nós poderíamos reconstruí-lo, juntos... O que acha disso?

Winchester respirava pesadamente quando os músculos começaram a relaxar, e inevitavelmente virou o rosto para encará-la, como se cogitasse a proposta insana que estava recebendo. E então, de maneira demasiadamente arrastada, ele sorriu, notando que não havia íris ou pupilas nos olhos da mulher.

Apenas escuridão.

— Vá para o Inferno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **— And I will never be... —** ("**_E eu nunca serei..._**")**

"_Mas que porra é essa?!_**"**

Tudo em Dean lhe dizia que nada estava onde deveria, e isso não se devia a todos os estímulos visuais, mas sim ao moreno sentado sobre a cama de solteiro, segurando uma gilete entre o indicador e o polegar, encarando a lâmina como se ela fosse a razão de todos os seus problemas com o irmão mais velho. E, de fato, ela era. Apenas uma pequena parte, mas que muito importava no meio de todos os perigosos estilhaços que formavam aquela armadura de ironia e frieza com a qual estava tão acostumado a lidar.

— Há quanto tempo? — a voz de Sam demonstrava uma calma que ele não sentia.

O loiro não era covarde o suficiente para fugir daquele quarto, não era fraco o bastante para ignorar as perguntas que, ele sabia, o mais alto mantinha na ponta da língua. Os orbes de cor verde esmeralda vaguearam pelo aposento bagunçado, observaram os cobertores revirados, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, as armas jogadas a esmo pelo cômodo. Seu estômago embrulhou antes de finalmente responder, num fio de voz:

— Muito... Realmente **muito**.

Aquilo finalmente chamou a atenção do moreno, que ergueu os olhos claros para fitá-lo. E assim longos minutos se passaram, com os irmãos se encarando mutuamente. O mais novo tentava desvendar aquela expressão, entender o que se passava na cabeça do menor, enquanto tudo que o outro desejava era poder esquecer. Esquecer aquela dor, apagar aquele aperto que havia em seu coração.

Inconscientemente, cravou as unhas curtas na palma das mãos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Dean era um soldado, e assim sempre seria. Não sinta. Não se apegue. **Não ame**. A ironia era a arma que usava para afastar as pessoas.

Morto e apodrecido por dentro, era essa a verdade.

E o movimento não passou despercebido por Sam, que se levantou de maneira lenta.

— Que necessidade autodestrutiva é essa? — perguntou, sem deixar de olhar diretamente nos orbes verdes. — Por que se autoflagelar? _Você é melhor do que isso_, Dean. Merece mais.

— Não mereço. — foi a resposta imediata, e, quando avançou um passo, o mais alto recuou. — Se todos os seus monstros emergissem... O que você faria?

— Eu os combateria.

— E se você não pudesse? — o loiro continuou a avançar cambaleante, sem se intimidar. — Está tão assustado, amordaçado pelos conceitos de tudo em que acredita... E elas, as vozes, estão ali... Sussurrando "_Isso ameniza tudo!_" e "_Vá em frente!_"... Os tons de escarlate colorindo as paredes... Sam, você não tem idéia do que isso significa.

— Você é louco! — o moreno afastou o mais velho com um empurrão, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e precisar se apoiar na parede para não cair.

— Talvez eu seja... — Winchester o encarou com olhar alucinado. — A loucura realmente significa alguma coisa? Olhe as coisas que combatemos todos os dias, Sam! Quantas delas não são **medos** de mentes **racionais** sendo transportados para **nossa** realidade?!

Aquilo era algo que o mais novo não conseguia rebater. Os argumentos estavam todos ali, dentro de sua cabeça, mas as palavras morriam sempre que lhe chegavam à boca. Ele mordeu os lábios com força, a visão anuviada pelas lágrimas. E correu. Fugiu para longe de Dean, para longe de toda aquela loucura. Porque não conseguia lidar com aquela realidade; ela era dura demais, rude demais. Era assustadora demais, e Sam não conseguia lidar com o fato de que o irmão se cortava. Pra quê? Isso era algo que o moreno não compreendia, pois o mais velho tinha **tudo** para se sentir bem.

Mas o que era **tudo**, afinal de contas? Eles não tinham casa. Não tinham família. Não tinham absolutamente nada além de si mesmos. E o loiro apenas se livrava de todo aquele vazio com a dor física, no fim das contas.

Até quando...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **— I'm only here to witness —** ("**_Eu só estou aqui para testemunhar..._**")**

Com os dedos trêmulos, ele fez a lâmina deslizar de um lado a outro do abdômen, arfando quando surgiu o líquido num profundo tom escarlate. Mas o estado de torpor no qual se encontrava impedia que sentisse a dor como deveria. Com lágrimas nos olhos, cravou a gilete na pele branca, e mais sangue surgiu. Por que aquilo não parecia o suficiente? Por que aquela dor não ia embora de uma vez por todas?

Dean trincou os dentes, socando a parede com força, sentindo os nós dos dedos queimarem com o atrito. Odiava se sentir tão fraco, tão submisso. **Ele** deveria ser o forte da história, e não o contrário. **Ele** deveria consolar; e não ser consolado. Por quê?** Porque era esse o seu trabalho**. John nunca precisou dizer nada, pois o loiro sempre soube quais eram seus deveres para com aquela família.** Ele** deveria ser **tudo** e **um pouco mais**.

Winchester fechou os olhos, e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair. Dessa vez, porém, o corte da lâmina surtiu algum efeito...

**xxx**

A respiração era difícil, pesada e lenta. Quando tentou se mover, todos os músculos protestaram, queimando, e ele acabou desistindo. Com o rosto pressionado contra o frio azulejo que compunha o piso claro daquele banheiro de hotel barato, o loiro sentiu medo.

Medo do que havia feito. Medo do que iria acontecer agora.

Sam voltaria para ver se o irmão estava bem? Dean desejava ardentemente que sim. Em sua cabeça, apenas o desejo desesperado de conseguir sobreviver. Os olhos verdes pousaram na gilete sobre a palma de sua mão, e, mesmo amedrontado, ele não pôde conter o instinto de fechar os dedos em torno da lâmina.

Ter plena consciência de que, mesmo conseguindo fazer com que as feridas cicatrizassem, ele não iria parar, não fez com que o rapa se sentisse melhor. Winchester dependia daquilo, dependia daquela dor. Era ela que fazia com que ele se sentisse **bem** de verdade. A dor física afastava as outras, as piores.

Era nisso que o loiro pensava quando suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, e o pânico se instalou em seu peito, alastrando-se rapidamente por toda sua mente.

"_Eu não quero morrer... Por favor, não me deixe morrer!_**"**

Winchester nunca foi muito religioso, pois não acreditava na justiça divina, e questionava a existência de Deus. Mas, naquele momento, ele rezou. Não por piedade, porque não acreditava que a merecia. Apenas pediu para que seu irmãozinho ficasse bem, caso realmente não conseguisse sobreviver. E, se vivesse, não prometeu que iria parar. Até porque não achava que conseguiria.

Os olhos já estavam praticamente fechados, quando ele sentiu braços o envolvendo e o levantando. E gemeu baixinho pela dor que lhe acometeu. A julgar pela força e segurança que aquelas mãos tinham ao segurá-lo, poderia ser Sam.

Mas ele sabia que não era.

— Quem é você? — a voz saiu quase baixa demais para ser ouvida.

No entanto, recebeu sua resposta, contrariando todas as possibilidades.

— Eu sou Castiel. — pausa. — Um anjo do Senhor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **— I know I'm alive, but I feel like I've died —** ("**_Eu sei que estou vivo, mas sinto como se estivesse morto_**")**

— Por que esse nome? — a mulher loira perguntou, encarando a mais alta de maneira serena.

O céu já estava sendo colorido por um tom de abóbora, as nuvens avançavam lentamente, a brisa soprava gélida nas moças sentadas sobre o tronco no meio da clareira. A mais baixa, de pele alva, mantinha a postura ereta, enquanto a outra se mantinha relaxada, como se não se importasse com os bons modos.

— Noah significa desistente. — a morena encarou as árvores com o olhar cansado. — E memórias... Memórias não são eternas. Enquanto o pensamento... O pensamento evolui, ultrapassa as barreiras de tudo que eu acreditava ser possível.

Aaliyah sacudiu a cabeça, e ergueu os olhos azuis para o céu. Era isso, afinal de contas. A memória era sempre mais fraca. E por quê? Porque as pessoas esqueciam com muita facilidade, era muito simples jamais se lembrar de alguns momentos de sua vida, ou apenas fazê-lo quando já possuía certa idade. Essa era a diferença entre Huginn e Muninn.

Era também a diferença entre os irmãos Winchester, aquilo que poderia uni-los ou afastá-los. Dean era como Noah, como Muninn. Era facilmente esquecido, deixado de lado, mesmo tendo uma força imprescindível, e uma coragem absurda. Mas dava pouco valor a si mesmo, agia como se não valesse nada. Enquanto Sam... Sam era como Aaliyah, como Huginn. Ele não deixava de pensar, não deixava de atuar. No teatro que chamavam de vida, o moreno era um dos vencedores.

Eles brilhavam. Separados, eram como estrelas solitárias. Mas juntos... Juntos eles eram como as constelações mais belas nas noites mais sombrias. Eles poderiam ser a imensidão dos céus, ou a profundidade dos oceanos. O certo, ou o errado. Era uma escolha. A lágrima ou o sorriso. O sofrimento ou a felicidade. Poderiam ser o que quisessem e muito mais.

Mas, para que pudessem percebê-lo, era necessária a separação.

Os irmãos Winchester se perderiam ao longo da caminhada, e poderiam até cometer todos os erros inimagináveis e cruéis. Todavia, caminhos diferentes podem chegar ao mesmo lugar, de uma forma ou de outra. Afinal, o destino poderia não estar escrito numa rocha, mas aquele era o tipo de amor que transcende eras, algo que deveria ser vivido e apreciado.

Aaliyah orava para que o notassem antes de ser tarde demais.

No fim das contas, quem era o médico, e quem era o monstro?

**xxx**

Ele definitivamente não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia mais em quem confiar, não tinha nem a menor idéia de por onde começar. O peito subia e descia com a respiração irregular, e os olhos cheios d'água denunciavam seu estado de espírito já demasiadamente perturbado. Sam pegou o celular em seu bolso com as mãos trêmulas, e digitou o número que lhe era familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão desconhecido.

"_Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?!_**"**

Não lhe saía da cabeça que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se houvesse mais coragem em seu coração para encarar aquela situação complicada de frente. Mas o que poderia ter feito, afinal de contas? Dean sempre foi um verdadeiro pé no saco, um carrasco. Era irritante, imprevisível e teimoso, sempre querendo ter o total controle sobre a situação. Agora que se via com a oportunidade de se livrar do loiro, de finalmente seguir seu próprio caminho, o que fazia? Precisava conter o insano desejo de voltar lá e abraçá-lo com toda a força de seu ser. Ora essa, que tipo de homem ele era, afinal?!

Mas Dean também era seu irmão mais velho, aquele rapaz irritante que tantas vezes o abraçou durante a noite e afugentou seus medos. Como podia lutar contra aquilo? Sam não era nenhum idiota. Tinha plena consciência de que era tão dependente do loiro, quanto o outro daquela maldita lâmina. A diferença era que havia sido alertado desde cedo sobre como lidar com aquela dependência, teve conselhos não apenas do pai, mas também das pessoas que o rodeavam. E agora precisava se decidir a respeito do que faria, precisava escolher seu caminho.

— _Alô?_ — a voz feminina que atendeu o retirou de seus conflitos internos, e Winchester conseguiu respirar com mais facilidade.

O que diria agora? O que faria? Havia muitas possibilidades no novo horizonte que surgiu após sua descoberta. E aquela moça com quem falava naquele momento foi quem o alertou, e, mesmo que duvidasse seriamente de suas palavras, ele teve a prova de que era real. O que mais ela lhe dissera que poderia ser verdade? Eram tantas coisas... O moreno bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, e um som engasgado saiu de sua garganta antes de finalmente admitir, trêmulo:

— Você estava certa desde o começo, Ruby.

Sam só não sabia que aquilo era apenas o começo de todos os problemas que surgiriam com o tempo. Mas, no fim, não é a violência que separa os homens... É até onde eles estão preparados para ir. E aquele era seu primeiro limite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **— Give me your heart and your soul —** ("**_Dê-me seu coração e sua alma_**")**

Dean acordou, mas manteve os olhos fechados para apreciar a agradável sensação que lhe tomava o peito. Era quente e aconchegante; diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido, apesar da ligeira dor na região do abdômen. Jamais se sentiu tão... **Seguro**, ele arriscaria dizer. Jamais foi alvo de tantos cuidados, e duvidava desse fato mesmo notando perfeitamente a sensação que lhe acometeu quando teve dedos curiosos percorrendo seu torso nu no meio da madrugada gélida. As cicatrizes não eram belas, o loiro tinha plena consciência disso, e, tentou entender **por que** aquela pessoa, seja lá quem ela fosse, permaneceu ao seu lado durante tanto tempo. Tentou entender por que ela ainda não o havia deixado, mas não teve tempo para se questionar a respeito, pois a sonolência voltou, e Winchester permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse.

Normalmente, não gostava de tamanha proximidade com desconhecidos, mas estava se sentindo tão bem que não se importou nem um pouco. Apenas se aconchegou melhor sobre a cama, sentindo a maciez do travesseiro pressionado contra seu rosto, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, e sussurrou antes de tudo se tornar escuro:

— Obrigado...

**xxx**

A porta abriu silenciosamente, e ele estava agradecendo aos céus por nada ranger. Entrou no aposento escuro com cautela, e sentia o coração apertado no peito. Os olhos claros vaguearam pelo ambiente, e cravaram-se na figura do rapaz loiro que ressonava suavemente, deitado de bruços, o lençol puxado até os ombros desnudos. Sam observou o irmão durante alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar e sentar-se na cama ao lado do mais velho, suspirando profundamente. De maneira meio inconsciente, aproximou-se do menor, roçando com cuidado os dedos nos fios dourados, temeroso de que ele acordasse.

Mas Dean não acordou, permaneceu perdido naquele mundo de sonhos, sem notar o contato. A respiração do moreno acelerou, e ele precisou se afastar quando o mais velho se moveu inquieto, resmungando algo ininteligível que lhe pareceu um nome, mas não ousou ficar próximo o suficiente para entender aquelas palavras. Apenas voltou a encará-lo, tentando entender o motivo de as coisas terem mudado tanto com o passar dos anos.

O loiro costumava ser alguém tão... **Cheio de vida**. Ele **ainda era**, Sam poderia apostar. Via isso em seus olhos. Via pela forma como ele sorria sacana, vez ou outra, e parecia que todos os problemas desapareciam durante esses breves instantes. Mas essa felicidade, aquela motivação... Tudo aquilo pareceu sumir. O caçula lembrava-se vagamente da época em que não passava de um adolescente, quando teimou que _algum dia_ iria viajar pelos EUA, conhecer pessoas e fazer amizades; quando disse que se formaria em Direito e seria um advogado.

Ele ainda podia ver os olhos cansados de Dean o encarando, com algo que ultrapassava a surpresa, mas não chegava a ser choque. E então, ele simplesmente declarou, em tom solene, como se fizesse uma promessa ao mais novo:

— Sim, Sammy. Você vai.

Por que aquilo parecia tão distante? Por que aquela simples lembrança lhe trouxera lágrimas nos olhos? Resignado, o moreno as secou com o dorso da mão, ainda fitando o loiro. Desejava poder voltar àqueles tempos, desejava poder ver aquele sorriso novamente. Sim, meio torto, e exausto, mas _seu_. Aquele sorriso que Dean sempre fazia questão de lhe mostrar quando queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Sacudindo a cabeça com veemência, Sam se levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, mesmo inconformado com o fato verídico de que certamente, depois do incidente daquela tarde, o mais velho agiria como se nada houvesse acontecido. Se tivesse oportunidade, livrar-se-ia da presença do moreno.

Todavia, isso era algo com o qual o mais alto poderia lidar. Já estava acostumado, e a familiaridade daquilo permitiu que ele relaxasse quando a água quente começou a cair sobre seu corpo. Com um suspiro quase satisfeito, Winchester fechou os olhos.

Ainda tinha tempo para pensar na proposta de Ruby, e isso, de alguma forma, acalentou seu coração.

**xxx**

Os olhos verdes perscrutaram atentamente o ambiente a partir do momento em que o anjo moreno partiu para longe de seu protegido, segundos antes de o irmão caçula chegar ao hotel. Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios rosados, e a ruiva se viu incapaz de conter o pequeno ato de sacudir a cabeça em desdém. Não entendia por que diabos, com toda a ironia da expressão, Castiel estava se intrometendo em assuntos mundanos como aquele.

Na verdade, entendia sim, e muito bem, o que deveria estar acontecendo no Paraíso e no Céu naquele instante. Algo em seu âmago se agitava a cada vez que pensava nos demais anjos, como Uriel e Zachariah, mas ela era astuta, e ignorava a sensação de imediato.

Sem querer perder a chance que lhe foi dada pelo anjo, esgueirou-se pela janela entreaberta, ignorando o leve calafrio que percorreu sua espinha ao fazê-lo. Castiel provavelmente estava sendo precavido, tendo consciência de que coisas muito maiores estavam em jogo ali. A moça não tardou em se aproximar da cama do Winchester que ressonava, notando que ele havia virado e depositando as mãos sobre o lado esquerdo, onde deveria estar o coração.

Ela sentia a **vida** pulsando ali, tão frágil, tão vulnerável. Algo tão simples, que significava **tanto**. Como, era o que tentava entender, mas não demorou muito se questionando a respeito daquilo. Não precisava de respostas, precisava de ações, e **rápido**.

Porque Sam poderia sair do banho a qualquer instante e, embora seus instintos mais profundos alegassem que ele enrolaria ao máximo para voltar e ver o irmão, ela não queria ser pega fazendo nada de suspeito. Precisava parecer inteiramente inocente, para que não houvesse desconfiança por parte de ninguém quando retornasse; principalmente do loiro.

— _Dare terminum ad eam. Da mihi fortitudine tua._ — ela respirou profundamente, sentindo a energia percorrendo sua pele numa descarga de adrenalina, e marcas desenharam-se lentamente em sua pele, antes de todo o poder se alojar em algum lugar de sua mente. — _Vita quae ad me pertinet, ego præcipio: Derideas... Hoc est quod faceret spiritum vestrum, Dean Winchester... Sic ridere...*_

Ainda com as mãos sobre seu peito, a ruiva sentiu a alma do rapaz responder em sintonia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **— You really want to know? —** ("**_Você realmente quer saber?_**")**

Sam não pôde conter a expressão de surpresa ao voltar para o hotel naquela manhã com o café, e se deparar com Dean acordado, terminando de se vestir, uma vez que o dia estava quente e ele provavelmente tomara um banho. Os olhos claros arregalaram-se pelo choque momentâneo, e por pouco ele não derrubou as sacolas que segurava. No entanto, o barulho que fez chamou a atenção do mais velho, que se virou para encará-lo enquanto secava superficialmente o cabelo.

Por longos instantes, nenhum dos irmãos se manifestou. Fitavam-se mutuamente, um esperando que o outro dissesse algo, ou até mesmo que as acusações começassem, os gritos, a briga. A tensão era quase palpável entre eles, mas, aos poucos, o loiro relaxou.

E sorriu.

— Espero que tenha trazido torta!

O mais alto demorou a encontrar as palavras. Quando finalmente conseguiu formular uma frase coerente, pareceu-lhe que ela havia se negado a escapar, e tudo o que verdadeiramente saiu foi uma lufada de ar. Apenas para, logo em seguida, responder em tom descrente, ainda pasmo com a situação:

— É. Eu trouxe torta.

**xxx**

Comeram em completo silêncio, sentados um de frente para o outro, e Sam ainda tentava processar a idéia de que o irmão estava aparentemente bem o suficiente para agir daquela forma, sorrindo, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. O moreno não deixava de observá-lo durante nem um único segundo, e logo o mais velho se mostrava inquieto com a situação, apesar de parecer focado apenas em seu pedaço de torta.

E, com um longo suspiro, Dean acabou por afastar o prato antes de terminar sua refeição, chamando a atenção do mais alto.

— O que você quer Sam? — perguntou, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo, recebendo um olhar surpreso como resposta.

— Mas eu não...

— Quer que eu diga que sinto muito? Desculpe decepcioná-lo, pois não sinto. — o loiro correu os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, indicando o nervosismo que sentia. — Quer que eu admita que não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas? Droga, tudo bem, eu não deveria! Só não me culpe por...

— Dá pra você calar a boca e me escutar?! — o mais alto bateu a mão na mesa, sobressaltando o irmão.

O moreno recebeu um olhar ligeiramente chocado, dividido entre a desconfiança e a curiosidade. Na última vez em que disse algo semelhante, não se falaram pelo restante do dia, e ainda houve a complicação com relação a cortes e lâminas. Por isso, escolheu as próximas palavras com cuidado, sabendo que aquilo poderia afastar o mais velho, mesmo que ele aparentasse estar de bom humor.

— Tudo bem, você cometeu um erro... Acontece com as melhores pessoas.

Dean o encarou de maneira ligeiramente sombria, comprimindo os lábios de forma severa, e Sam notou que não havia uma forma de aquilo soar simpático. Foi sincero, mas até para si aquelas simples frases soaram falsas, talvez até cruéis. Suspirando, afastou os fios que lhe caíam nos olhos.

— Olha, o que estou tentando dizer é que...

— Eu entendi muito bem o que você disse. — o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, condescendente, mas sua expressão continuava dura, e o mais alto trincou os dentes.

— O que você quer, afinal de contas, Dean?! — ele se levantou, e sacudiu as mãos, acrescentando com indignação: — Além de se matar, é claro, algo que você está **muito perto** de fazer!

Imediatamente arrependeu-se daquelas palavras, ao fitar os orbes esmeraldinos e finalmente discernir a mágoa por trás daquela máscara de indiferença. Mordeu o interior da boca até sentir o gosto, frustrado consigo mesmo por ser tão cabeça quente. Não queria brigar com o irmão, não queria julgá-lo daquela forma. E, para isso, precisava deixar sua opinião um pouco de lado, e tentar ser mais complacente. Porém, essa não era uma tarefa simples. Não se tratava de simplesmente decidir que iria fazê-lo, porque para isso precisava deixar a impulsividade de lado.

— Desculpe. — a voz saiu estrangulada, e ele pigarreou, engolindo em seco. — Só estou tentando te entender... Pelo menos... Pelo menos o suficiente para não brigarmos tanto.

O mais velho sacudiu os ombros, levantando-se e pegando a jaqueta de couro, dando sinais de que ia sair. Quando passou por Sam, no entanto, este segurou seu ombro com força, impedindo-o de passar. Dean parou e o encarou. Sua fisionomia não deixava absolutamente nada transparecer, pois estava completamente neutra. Ele obviamente passara por aquela situação muitas e muitas vezes.

— Aonde você vai?

— Pensar um pouco.

Talvez seus olhos demonstrassem demais a preocupação que sentia, pois o loiro se retesou e afastou-se alguns centímetros, como se quisesse ficar longe de qualquer tipo de mimo que pudesse receber do caçula. E era aquela atitude tão independente, aquela máscara tão arrogante, que escondia o soldado ferido pelos anos de batalha. Ter plena consciência disso apenas fez com que o moreno sentisse um leve aperto no peito.

— Não, eu **não vou** tentar me matar, se é o que está pensando. — o menor rolou os olhos, mas a forma que utilizou para dizer aquelas palavras fez parecer que era uma promessa. — Pare de agir como uma mulher, Sammy!

Aquilo quase lhe provocou riso. Por pouco, mesmo. O caçula observou enquanto Dean vestia a jaqueta e saía carregando consigo a chave do Impala. Provavelmente iria flertar com alguma garota ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Ou, talvez, fosse a algum posto para abastecer o carro, porque, afinal de contas, mesmo que nenhuma palavra houvesse sido trocada, eles iriam à Savanna ainda naquele dia para checar as ocorrências.

Porque algumas coisas não haviam mudado, mesmo após todos aqueles anos, após todos aqueles incidentes desagradáveis e situações constrangedoras.

Contra a vontade de Sam, um pequeno sorriso surgiu.

**xxx**

Dean encostou a testa sobre o volante do carro, sentindo a balbúrdia de emoções em seu interior. Queria voltar lá e dizer algumas coisas ao irmão, queria esconder-se em algum lugar onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo, queria encontrar algo pontiagudo e de preferência com corte para poder... Antes de o pensamento ser concluído, sentiu o ar começar a faltar, e as mãos automaticamente se ergueram para apertar a cabeça.

Respirando com dificuldade, o loiro fechou a mão em punho e socou o volante, pouco se importando com o Impala naquele momento. Começava a hiperventilar, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, e sentiu nos lábios o gosto metálico de sangue. Gemeu baixinho quando um lento calor se iniciou nas pontas dos dedos, parecendo percorrer seu corpo rapidamente enquanto seu âmago se revirava e a náusea lhe acometia. Quando os olhos se fecharam, flashes desagradáveis invadiram sua mente.

Havia uma floresta, ele tinha certeza. E alguém gritando... As luzes piscavam incessantemente, e um zunido desagradável tomava o ar. Havia água, e mesmo assim o fogo se alastrou pela casa. As janelas explodiram, e lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter olhado para o teto...

— _Não!_ — Dean não sabia dizer se o grito havia sido apenas em seu pensamento, ou se ele de fato escapou por entre seus lábios entreabertos, mas não importava de fato.

Os orbes verdes ergueram-se para encarar o local onde estava. Era o mais afastado da cidade, onde poderia ficar em paz sem ser perturbado. Mas, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe errado permanecer ali. Seu coração pareceu ser apertado por uma mão invisível, e ainda havia um silvo desagradável em sua cabeça. Bagunçou o cabelo, suspirando, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo.

Trincou os dentes quando o celular começou a tocar, e atendeu sem olhar no visor, acreditando que era Sam prestes a perturbá-lo pela demora.

— O que é? — quase rosnou, irritado.

No primeiro instante, a única resposta que obteve foi o silêncio. Logo em seguida uma risada rouca e debochada pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da linha. Risada essa que fez um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, por reconhecê-la de imediato, antes mesmo que seu cérebro processasse aquela informação.

— _Tão mal educado em tão pouco tempo, Dean? Pensei que John tivesse lhe ensinado algo sobre respeitar os mais velhos! _— e mais uma gargalhada sarcástica.

Winchester prendeu a respiração por meio segundo, e sua boca ficou imediatamente seca. A expressão de choque que tomou seu rosto não era nada se comparada ao tremor de suas mãos, e ele precisou perguntar para ter aquela atroz certeza:

—... Henry?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **— Emergency exit: keep your wrists at the end —** ("**_Saída de emergência: guarde os pulsos para o final_**")**

Dean mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada, a expressão indecifrável, os nós dos dedos brancos em consequência da força que utilizava para apertar o volante. Sam o observava, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça do irmão mais velho. Ainda não sabia qual era o motivo de Ruby ter-lhe feito aquela proposta, mas as palavras da loira ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, indo e vindo de um lado a outro, e pareciam fazer ainda menos sentido agora, enquanto encontrava-se confuso e desconfiado.

"Seu irmão é um mentiroso", foi o que ela lhe disse. "Você pode tentar entendê-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas ele vai encontrar brechas, pegar o que você disser e jogar na sua cara de maneira distorcida. Vai se arriscar tanto?"

Tinha plena consciência de que o loiro não era tão terrível quanto ela fazia parecer. Era algo em que **precisava** acreditar. O menor sempre foi um excelente irmão, sempre foi muito protetor. Cuidava do moreno, e, muitas vezes, esquecia-se de si mesmo para fazê-lo. O mais alto lembrava-se vagamente de tê-lo visto diversas noites ao seu lado, como se quisesse protegê-lo das coisas que se escondiam na escuridão. E o moreno gostava daquilo, gostava da segurança que o mais velho transmitia.

Por que permitiu que aquilo se perdesse?

— Ficou quieto de repente. — os orbes verdes se voltaram para encará-lo, demonstrando preocupação. — No que está pensando?

Sam queria responder. Mais que tudo, desejava ter um bom argumento. Os fatos se misturavam em sua mente, formando uma grande confusão que não conseguia controlar. Não conseguia nem mesmo abrir a boca para formular uma frase decente. E o olhar do loiro não ajudava em nada. Sentia como se pudesse se afogar na culpa a qualquer momento; um fato que começava a sufocá-lo.

— Sammy?

O que poderia dizer, afinal de contas? Que sentia muito? Que desejava ardentemente que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes? Dean estava ali, o encarando como se quisesse sacudi-lo e abraçá-lo até que a tensão entre eles desaparecesse. Sam suspirou, cheio de remorso, e logo em seguida fechou os olhos com força, apoiando a cabeça no banco.

— Me deixe em paz.

**xxx**

A água gelada contra seu rosto foi um verdadeiro choque, pois Dean estava tão distraído que nem se deu conta de que havia entrado no banheiro, até encontrar-se encarando seu próprio reflexo no espelho. E não gostava nem um pouco do que via. Era aquela palidez habitual, aquele olhar vago. Sentia-se vazio, incompleto. E, mais do que tudo, perdido.

Não queria falar a Sam sobre Henry, principalmente depois do que aconteceu no carro. Sabia que não era alguém fácil de lidar, cometia erros, era irritante. Mas o moreno disse que queria tentar, e isso o havia animado um pouco. Significava que era importante para o irmão. Não valia a luta, mas o simples fato de saber que o mais novo tinha esperanças fazia com que seu coração se acalmasse um pouco. Todavia, depois daquela cena no Impala, o medo voltava a percorrer seu corpo como um poderoso veneno.

Então apenas o irmão podia tentar tornar as coisas melhores? Para o loiro, aquilo não tinha o menor sentido, e isso começava a desesperá-lo. Lembrava-se nitidamente da voz doce, porém severa, da garota ruiva que o ajudou quando mais precisava, e isso não era nem um pouco bom. Ele **não deveria** se lembrar. Não queria.** Não podia**.

— _Você vai precisar escolher, Dean. — o toque de uma mão delicada em seu ombro o reconfortou. — As__ coisas podem mudar. É só dizer "sim"._

Apoiou-se de forma patética na pia, respirando profunda e superficialmente. Lutava contra a enxurrada de sentimentos com toda a força que possuía, mas estava afundando-se cada vez mais naquelas memórias insuportáveis. Um soluço engasgado escapou, e seus joelhos finalmente cederam enquanto, pouco a pouco, o passado ressurgia em sua mente perturbada, para assombrá-lo mais e mais, como se já não bastasse se sentir culpado por tudo o que havia acontecido.

Na boca, o gosto amargo, áspero, de todas as mentiras que disse durante todos aqueles anos. Aquelas que ele contou por necessidade. E aquelas sobre as quais ele não tinha controle, e foi obrigado a falar. Agora queria desaparecer. Queria que aquilo nunca houvesse acontecido. Mas não tinha uma escolha. Não era algo com o que poderia lidar, ou lutar.

— _Sabe... Eu posso acabar com isso. — aquela mesma voz doce, a maciez da pele cálida acariciando seu rosto. — Você não precisa se sentir dessa forma, criança. Pode voltar a brincar... Pode viver... Você não quer isso?_

**Eu quero**, era o que desejava poder gritar, com todas as forças, enquanto deslizava lentamente até o chão, encolhendo-se em posição fetal, abraçando o próprio corpo como se fosse um bote salva-vidas. Ele precisava de alguém ali, precisava encontrar uma maneira de escapar daquela dor.

— _Você quer proteger Sam, não quer? — aquela foi a gota d'água para seu emocional abalado. — Eu__ posso te ajudar. Nada de mal pode acontecer ao seu irmão enquanto eu estiver por perto._

Trincando os dentes, Dean apertou a cabeça com as mãos, tentando amenizar aquela sensação inquietante. Não podia simplesmente se dar ao luxo de ficar agonizando naquele banheiro. Independentemente do que estivesse dizendo, e de como estivesse agindo, Sam iria procurá-lo se demorasse demais.

Não importava o que estava sentindo com relação àquilo. Era algo que precisava superar, porque isso nunca foi uma escolha.

**xxx**

O moreno já começava a se sentir preocupado quando a porta foi aberta e o mais velho saiu. Um longo e aliviado suspiro escapou pelos lábios finos, chamando a atenção do loiro, que o encarou curioso. Sam disfarçou imediatamente, mas sabia que o menor havia notado sua preocupação e não gostava daquele tipo de sentimento.

— O que descobriu sobre o caso? — Dean usou uma pergunta evasiva, sabendo que o caçula não o deixaria em paz se abrisse qualquer tipo de brecha para uma atitude superprotetora.

— Bem... – pelo menos por enquanto o mais alto não diria nada com relação ao assunto, então voltou sua atenção para o notebook sobre a mesa. — O padrão das mortes é bem simples: a pessoa sai de casa durante a madrugada, e é vista pelos vizinhos em consequência da bagunça que faz. Desaparece durante uma semana. Quando volta, há uma mensagem escrita em sangue na porta; nunca é a mesma coisa. Um dia depois, é encontrada morta, presa à parede por estacas, com os pulsos e tornozelos amarrados por cordas. E está sorrindo.

O loiro o encarou, e, de forma deliberadamente lenta, sentou ao lado do irmão para observar o site na tela do computador. Era um blog, aparentemente adolescente, a julgar pelas cores fortes e chamativas. No início, denominado "**Criminal**".

— Você tirou tudo isso dali. — indicou as notícias, incrédulo. — Não há nem como saber se o que foi dito é verdade!

Sam suspirou e sacudiu os ombros, digitando novamente, com cuidado: **Killer Mirror**. Outra guia foi aberta, e havia uma imagem de um meio sorriso no Icon. Apesar de parecer sincero, era algo ligeiramente assustador. Como uma expressão costurada por fios invisíveis no rosto de um inocente.

— O dono do blog possui fotos e gravações sobre as mortes, Dean, e, de acordo com ele, todos esses assassinatos já estavam previstos há muito tempo. Também encontrou ligações entre os dias das mortes e antigas lendas celtas.

O caçula recebeu um olhar surpreso.

— E ninguém se importa com essas notícias?! A polícia ou qualquer idiota que acesse? Sem ofensas.

— Não, e quer saber o motivo? — o moreno manteve a expressão neutra antes de continuar: — Ele está morto também. Há mais de um mês.

O mais velho arregalou os olhos, nitidamente perplexo com as palavras do irmão. Logo em seguida, quando entreabriu os lábios para fazer uma pergunta, Sam foi mais rápido, dizendo:

— _E_... De acordo com o banco de dados, a última postagem feita foi há menos de duas horas. Mas o status permaneceu como _off-line_ durante todo esse tempo.

— Então estamos lidando com um espírito maluco que gosta de se expor publicamente na internet? — Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas de maneira sarcástica, e o moreno sacudiu os ombros.

— Ou um hacker muito inteligente.

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio durante diversos instantes, pensando no assunto com muita cautela. Havia algo que não se encaixava naquela história. E não era o blog, não era o adolescente morto. Definitivamente, a última coisa que o preocupava naquele momento era mais um espírito psicopata.

— Posso saber como você encontrou esse site, Sam?

Como esperava, o mais novo teve um sobressalto na cadeira, fitando-o com os olhos arregalados durante alguns segundos, e, logo em seguida, pigarreou, tentando esconder a surpresa. A verdade é que ele **realmente não esperava** aquela pergunta vinda de seu irmão.

— Mesmo que seja um espírito... Ele não sairia por aí contando suas experiências sobrenaturais para qualquer um. Você precisaria de permissão para no mínimo acessar essa página.

Dean não era nenhum idiota. Mesmo não gostando muito de qualquer coisa que envolvesse tecnologia, era esperto o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que as pessoas expõem assim, de repente, num blog aberto a qualquer um. Não significava grande coisa, Sam também sabia hackear, poderia muito bem simplesmente ter encontrado aquilo num golpe de sorte. Mas, se fosse qualquer coisa do tipo, ele teria pelo menos sorrido.

E, com certeza, não estaria com aquela expressão culpada no rosto.

— Quem te disse onde encontrar essas informações?

O moreno o encarou, e, numa atitude corajosa, sacudiu a cabeça em negação. A vontade do mais velho era exigir uma resposta, e, para não fazê-lo, precisou morder a língua até sentir o gosto metálico de sangue. Uma boa convivência. Menos brigas. Era disso que precisava. Estressar-se não adiantaria nada. E, independentemente de _como_ o irmão conseguiu aquilo, pouparia seu tempo e evitaria os possíveis problemas futuros.

— Eu encontrei sozinho.

O loiro continuou a fitá-lo, durante tempo o suficiente para que o mais alto se sentisse desconfortável com a situação. Porém, dadas as circunstâncias, simplesmente assentiu.

— Certo.

Ele não era nenhum babaca para acreditar naquela história furada, mas o que podia fazer, afinal de contas? Também não disse nada relacionado aos cortes, não para Sam. Agora não tinha o direito de simplesmente decretar que o mais novo _precisava_ lhe dizer o que diabos estava acontecendo, e quem estava por trás daquilo. A melhor coisa que poderia fazer era se concentrar na caçada, e desejar não ser morto pelo monstro.

E, convenhamos, essa última parte era bem complicada para um Winchester.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **— Disguised as a smile —** ("**_Disfarçando em um sorriso_**")**

**Disguised as a smile**[_Disfarçando em um sorriso_]

**Well, you would've never known** [_Bem, você nunca saberia mesmo_]

**I had it all, but now what I wanted** [_Eu tinha tudo, mas não o que eu queria_]

'**Cause hope for me was a place** [_Porque a esperança para mim era como um lugar_]

**Uncharted and overgrown** [_Desconhecido e encoberto_]

Sam cravou os olhos na tela do computador e os manteve ali até que o mais velho saísse do quarto, suspirando pesadamente quando a porta bateu num baque surdo. Não queria mentir para Dean, mas não tinha escolha. O loiro não entenderia seus motivos para confiar em Ruby, e de quebra ainda desapareceria por meses. Como fez tantas e tantas vezes durante aqueles dezesseis anos. Como fez quando soube de Jessica.

O moreno conheceu Moore quando começava a faculdade de direito em Palo Alto, e foram amigos durante um longo tempo. Isso até John resolver sumir no mundo e abandonar o primogênito Winchester. Isso até o loiro aparecer, enlouquecido, machucado, paranóico. Metido a superprotetor e mandão, como sempre foi. Cismou que sua _quase namorada_ era um demônio, e simplesmente _surtou_ quando soube que o caçula não dava a mínima para aquela informação.

Sam não era um caçador. Nunca foi. Obviamente, cresceu naquela vida, e provavelmente morreria nela. Mas isso não significava nada. Estava cansado. Cansado de dormir com uma faca debaixo do travesseiro. Cansado dos monstros, cansado dos casos. Mas fugir para Stanford, fora da visão periférica do pai, com certeza não foi uma boa ideia. John era um homem ardiloso, não tinha escrúpulos para alcançar o que queria. Quando desapareceu e deixou Dean para trás, tinha plena consciência de que o loiro acabaria procurando Sam; sabia que ficaria desesperado ao ponto de fazê-lo.

Talvez não acreditasse que ele tentaria matar uma pessoa inocente. Talvez não soubesse que o filho perderia a razão e agiria como um verdadeiro psicopata. Fosse como fosse, às vezes, o moreno ainda sentia medo do irmão.

Lembrava-se nitidamente da primeira vez em que o viu, após sua fuga descarada para a faculdade. O mais velho havia mudado... _Muito_. O suficiente para se tornar irreconhecível. Não era tão violento, até onde sua mente lhe permitia lembrar.

**|| 1999 ||**

— _Sam? — Jessica o chamou pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez naquela noite. — Você não acha que tudo está silencioso demais?_

_Aquilo estava torturando-a desde que saíram do cinema, mas a loira não dissera nada por não querer estragar o que possivelmente era um primeiro encontro. Porém, sentia que algo estava errado, e essa não era uma sensação da qual conseguia se livrar. Resolveu enfim falar ao Winchester o que estava afligindo-a, uma vez que mudara de assunto em todos os momentos nos quais conseguiu um pingo de coragem para fazer aquela pergunta._

— _Na verdade, não, Jess. — o moreno a fitou com olhos curiosos. — Por quê?_

— _Eu... — Moore mordeu o lábio com força, e sacudiu a cabeça, forçando um sorriso. — Não é nada. Deixa pra lá._

_O rapaz abriu a boca, pronto para argumentar, mas a verdade é que não tinha nada para dizer. Não sabia nem do que se tratava, então como poderia discutir sobre o assunto? Contentou-se em simplesmente __voltar a contemplá-la, como vinha fazendo muito nos últimos dias. Observar a forma como os lábios__ rosados se moviam enquanto ela falava, a maneira como o tênue brilho da lua iluminava seus olhos, os cabelos movendo-se delicada e etereamente. Jessica possuía uma beleza delicada, quase frágil demais._

_E, se dependesse do garoto, assim sempre seria. Ela permaneceria com aquelas feições quase inocentes__ demais, para sempre. Amava-a daquela forma, e não queria que mudasse._

— _Tá olhando o quê? — ela corou, __**tão adorável**__, baixando os olhos para o chão._

_Sam sacudiu os ombros, rindo da reação encabulada da moça, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela com __carinho. Recebeu um tapa no ombro como resposta._

— _Bobo._

_Era bem provável que ele dissesse alguma coisa como "Linda", "Maravilhosa", e outras babaquices melosas do tipo, se aquele momento não houvesse sido tão brutalmente interrompido. Saído sabe-se lá Deus de onde, um homem se atirou entre o casal. Jessica deu um berro tão alto que ecoou pela rua vazia, enquanto, ainda chocado pela atitude repentina, Winchester tentava entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali._

_Apesar de ser menor que o moreno, o outro era mais violento, mais forte. Engalfinharam-se ali mesmo, no asfalto, numa guerra de socos e chutes, braços e pernas. Sam se movia rapidamente, instigado pelos instintos ainda que não compreendesse aquela situação completamente confusa, e acertou um soco certeiro no desconhecido. Algo em seu interior agitava-se de forma inquietante. Tinha a nítida impressão de que conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar, mas sua mente estava ocupada demais para processar aquela informação._

_O que, obviamente, não significou muita coisa, se considerado o fato de que no instante seguinte estava estirado no chão, arquejando, dolorido, sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue em seus lábios._

_Notava-se de longe seu desconforto, mas, ao ouvir outro grito de Moore, colocou-se de pé novamente. E, ao olhar para o outro pela primeira vez, notou o que o havia perturbado desde o momento em que ele apareceu ali._

_Os olhos claros arregalaram-se pelo susto._

— _Dean?!_

**|| Dias atuais, 2005 ||**

Foi retirado de seus devaneios com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta, e automaticamente se levantou. Sam estava decidido. Precisava conversar com o irmão; sobre Jess, sobre absolutamente tudo. Eles tinham de colocar um ponto final naquela história. Contaria o que o levou a fugir de casa, responderia às perguntas do mais velho. Mas também queria saber o que houve com o loiro durante todos aqueles anos.

O que fez e o que caçou. Por que estava tão violento, e, principalmente, paranóico. E o moreno sabia que John tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo. Talvez não diretamente, porque, apesar de condenar as atitudes do pai, o caçula sabia que o homem não era louco a ponto de ferir o filho, nunca seria capaz de machucá-lo daquela maneira. E seu irmão não era nenhuma criança, também. Não era um menininho assustado, temeroso de que os monstros pudessem alcançá-lo.

Dean nunca teve medo das coisas que caçavam, ao ponto de parecer suicida na procura de casos absurdos para solucionar. Ele não tinha medo dos monstros escondidos na escuridão. Desde o começo, era com humanos que encontrava problemas. Na adolescência, depois dela, até o período em que a memória de Sam simplesmente não funcionava mais.

Convicto como nunca esteve, o moreno abriu a porta, tendo a certeza de que só poderia ser o irmão; provavelmente o primogênito havia esquecido alguma coisa. Essa confiança, porém, ruiu como um castelo de cartas, e Winchester prendeu a respiração enquanto empalidecia consideravelmente. A boca entreabriu-se num cômico "o", enquanto os olhos se arregalavam pelo choque. Por alguns instantes, não havia mais nada no mundo além daquela cena, e seu coração pareceu parar de bater durante dois segundos antes de acelerar de maneira alucinada.

Tinha razão. Era Dean.

Mas, definitivamente, não da forma como esperava.

O mais velho estava caído no chão à sua frente, a cabeça numa posição estranha e antinatural, as mãos espalmadas no tapete de entrada. Havia sangue em seu rosto, num caminho que seguia dos lábios até a cabeça; o que sugeria que há pouco estava pendurado pelos tornozelos. Também existiam marcas arroxeadas eram visíveis em seus pulsos, sob o tecido rasgado de sua tão amada jaqueta de couro.

E sorria.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 **— Do you ever get homesick? —** ("**_Você já teve saudades de casa?_**")**

Dean batucava os dedos sobre a mesa, fitando o copo com uma bebida barata qualquer à sua frente. Ele comprimiu os lábios, tenso, quando o telefone tocou em seu bolso, desejando ardentemente que não fosse quem pensava que era. E Smoke On The Water, da banda Deep Purple, continuava a tocar, abalando-o em seu âmago. Fechou os olhos, sacudindo levemente a cabeça, no ritmo da música. Cantarolava assim, de boca fechada, esperando que a ligação cessasse antes que sentisse a necessidade de atendê-la.

Mas ela não parou, e o nó em sua garganta pareceu sufocá-lo. Engasgou-se com a risada sarcástica que rompeu seu silêncio, finalmente chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Ignorando os olhares surpresos, tomou o que restava da bebida, deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e saiu, a chave do Impala parecendo pesar em seu bolso mais do que deveria.

Sorrindo largamente, assim como deveria ser, ele cambaleava enquanto se aproximava do carro e tentava abrir a porta. Não conseguindo, espalmou as mãos no vidro frio e pressionou a testa no metal. A respiração embaçava os locais próximos à sua boca entreaberta, e o frio começou a perturbá-lo. Dentro do bar, a música e as conversas davam uma estranha sensação de conforto, uma familiaridade que ele não estava habituado a sentir. Ali, longe das outras pessoas, notou o quanto o clima estava diferente do que pensava.

Na verdade, não pensava. Simplesmente agia, porque ações doíam menos que palavras.

— Ei, colega, você está bem?

Virando o rosto para encarar a dona da voz feminina que pareceu ecoar em seu cérebro, Winchester sentiu o corpo se retesar automaticamente. Os olhos verdes. A expressão doce. A postura relaxada, mas defensiva, e ainda assim confiante. O cabelo de fogo.

Ter plena consciência de quem ela era não fez com que se sentisse melhor.

Queria perguntar o que ela queria. Mais que tudo, desejava poder dizer algo coerente, algo que possuísse algum sentido. Mas todas as palavras morreram em seus lábios antes que tivesse a chance de concluir a frase em sua cabeça. A única coisa que pôde, de fato, fazer, foi sorrir ainda mais.

E aquele sorriso rasgava sua expressão com uma crueldade que não condizia com a imensa aflição em seus orbes claros.

— O que vai fazer agora? — não era, de fato, uma pergunta, porque o loiro sabia. — Pensei que viesse me buscar mais cedo...

A ruiva se aproximou em passos cautelosos, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro. Não porque não quisesse; seu desejo era pegar a arma no cós da calça e descarregar a munição naquele rosto delicado. Mas não o fez. Não o fez por não ter forças, não o fez por seu estado não permitir. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Dean Winchester estava vulnerável.

— Eu não sabia que o Inferno podia esperar.

A moça o encarou, e algo em sua expressão deu ao loiro a impressão de que também iria sorrir. Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, ela simplesmente sacudiu os ombros, depositando lentamente a mão sobre seu ombro. Foi como uma ordem para que seus joelhos cedessem, e sua visão ficou turva. Mesmo assim, em meio à escuridão que tomava sua mente, a voz soou alta e clara quando respondeu:

— Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe, Dean.

**xxx**

Sam estava aflito, andando de um lado a outro pelo pequeno quarto, a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo forte. Discava incessantemente o número do irmão, mas tudo o que ouvia era a caixa postal. Não acreditava que o mais velho seria imprudente o bastante para desligar o aparelho, mas, depois de descobrir sobre as lâminas, não duvidava nada.

"_Atende, Dean... Por favor, atende*..._**"**

Depois do estranho pesadelo que teve, o moreno estava simplesmente desesperado. Acordou num sobressalto, gritando o nome do irmão, e não sabia ao certo como havia cochilado na frente de um computador, ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Pegou o celular e telefonou. Mas o loiro não atendia a suas ligações, sequer respondia suas mensagens de voz.

Isso o estava atormentando.

— Droga! — jogou o aparelho sobre a cama, pegando o casaco sobre a cadeira mais próxima e se dirigindo à porta.

Por que Dean era tão irresponsável? Parecia que tinha uma espécie de prazer sádico em fazer com que o irmão se preocupasse daquela forma, para logo em seguida sorrir e agir como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem, quando Sam sabia que não estava. Não era a primeira vez que o moreno tinha o desejo de pegar o outro e sacudi-lo até que ele entendesse que acabaria enlouquecendo por causa daquela atitude idiota. Mas tampouco era a primeira vez que o loiro o ignorava daquela forma. Porém, ele nunca o fez durante um caso; apenas quando estavam procurando novas caçadas. O mais novo estava simplesmente cansado de se preocupar, para depois descobrir que a única coisa que o irmão havia feito era passar a noite com uma garota qualquer, num bar qualquer.

Ele sentia falta das épocas passadas, quando Dean o abraçava e o ninava até que os pesadelos fossem embora. Lembrava-se das noites em claro que o outro passou, apenas sussurrando palavras carinhosas, aconchegando-o contra seu peito, mexendo em seu cabelo, sorrindo largamente a cada vez que Sam dizia que os monstros iriam pegá-lo. Em momentos como aqueles, o mais velho depositava um beijo em sua testa e falava que nada poderia tirá-lo de seus braços. Ficava murmurando coisas bobas, infantis, mas que acabavam por fazer com que o mais novo sorrisse também.

O que mesmo o loiro cismava em dizer?

— _Eu estou aqui, Sammy, e não vou deixar você ir. Ninguém vai te tocar, e você não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não vou permitir que nada te machuque... Eu sempre vou estar aqui, tudo bem? Eu não vou te abandonar, irmãozinho..._

Isso sempre foi o suficiente para que o moreno se sentisse seguro sob aqueles braços protetores, independentemente de onde estivessem. Fosse num hotel à beira da estrada, fosse numa casa alugada, fosse num banco de uma praça qualquer. Dean o mimava demais, até quando era adolescente, podia falar mal até os Infernos, mas acabava sempre fazendo o que queria.

Mas, em momentos como aquele, nos quais a única coisa que Sam conseguia de fato fazer era pegar o celular e telefonar para o mais velho, odiava o irmão por isso. Por aquela dependência, pela falta do carinho ao qual estava tão habituado. E por quê?

Porque foi covarde. Porque fugiu. Agora, por sua causa, Dean era um louco. Louco e inconseqüente. Como poderia lutar ao lado de alguém que estava completamente fora de seu alcance? O moreno não conseguia. Estava cansado de tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça do primogênito. Foi assim com o pai, e o que aconteceu? Ah, sim, John arrastou-o para aquela maldita vida. Preferia ter permanecido na inocência, acreditando que os pesadelos eram apenas isso: sonhos ruins.

Maldito _sthriga_. Maldito mundo sobrenatural. Maldito gatilho travado.

Colocava a chave na fechadura da porta, quando o telefone tocou, e, repentinamente, tudo pareceu congelar. Sam colocou a mão no bolso, sentindo a superfície lisa do aparelho. Resistiu ao impulso de ignorar e voltar à sua busca pelo irmão mais velho, e isso não foi muito difícil. Algo o impeliu a atender o celular sem olhar para o visor, respirando pesadamente.

— _Sam? Samuel Winchester?_

Não reconhecia aquela voz feminina. Na verdade, tivera pouco contato com garotas depois da morte de Jessica. Quem poderia ser?

— Sim. — ele voltou sua atenção para o molho de chaves, os dedos trêmulos tentando reencontrar a correta. — Quem fala?

— _Eu... Encontrei seu namorado caído na porta de um bar._ — uma longa pausa, para logo em seguida a moça completar, constrangida pela falta de uma resposta: —_ Ou irmão, não tenho certeza. Ele só... Bem,__ disse seu nome antes de apagar._

— Onde vocês estão? — Sam amaldiçoou silenciosamente a tara que o mais velho tinha por bebidas, mas ainda estava preocupado, e precisou perguntar: — Quem é você?

— _Whiskey River Saloon, 521 Main Street._ — ele conseguiu ouvir um resmungo fraco vindo do outro lado. —_ E meu nome é Anna. __Anna Milton._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **— Rest In Peace, 'cause It's too much to understand —** ("**_Descanse em paz, porque é demais para entender_**")**

**|| 1989 ||**

_Quando a mão de John pousou em seu ombro com firmeza, Dean estremeceu, baixando os olhos para o piso de linóleo, mordendo o lábio com força enquanto tentava manter a respiração calma. Não parecia haver sincronia entre pai e filho*. Enquanto o mais velho se mantinha sentado na cadeira, observando-o com cautela e desconfiança, a única coisa que o loiro fazia era permanecer submisso._

— _O que Sam me disse é verdade? — o moreno questionou severamente._

_Pânico. O ar faltando em seus pulmões, o gosto de sangue na boca em consequência do corte no lábio. Suas mãos ainda estavam sujas, e aquilo fez com que o homem a sua frente puxasse seu braço para fitá-las. A reação imediata deveria ter sido se afastar, dizer que ele deveria soltá-lo. Mas não o fez. Simplesmente observou, enquanto o mais velho limpava com uma estranha suavidade as manchas vermelhas sobre sua pele clara. Quando John ergueu os olhos para encará-lo novamente, o loiro cedeu._

— _Henry disse que o senhor ficaria orgulhoso._

_O mais velho suspirou pesadamente, e seus olhos vaguearam pelo aposento com cautela. Não podia culpar o filho pela atitude, porém, também não podia deixá-lo pensando que aquilo era correto. Aprender a caçar com H? Não. Primeiro, ele tinha de aprender a cuidar de Sam. Estava deixando o irmão de lado por um mero capricho. Orgulhoso? John estava orgulhoso; seu menino queria seguir os negócios da família, caçar monstros, salvar pessoas. Mas não iria demonstrar, pelo simples fato de não dever fazê-lo. Porque, ao contrário do que Henry pensava, havia notado que Dean estava tendo certa dificuldade em completar tarefas do dia a dia. Esticar-se para pegar o cereal numa prateleira mais alta, abaixar para juntar os cacos de vidro de um prato quebrado, inclinar-se sobre o motor do carro para observar o trabalho do pai. Fazia caretas. Dava um sorriso amarelo. Respirava fundo e mordia o lábio._

_John não era nenhum idiota para não reconhecer aquela atitude._

— _Me escute. — com aquelas duas palavras, ganhou a total atenção do garoto. — Não quero que você__ fique tendo lições com H, está bem? Sua prioridade é cuidar de seu irmão._

_Dean prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes, e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Não treinar. Não aprender a usar uma arma. Não ser forte o bastante para dizer "não" àquilo tudo... Henry estava certo. Droga. Ele estava sempre certo. Por que ainda se questionava a respeito? Por que ainda duvidava?_

— _O senhor está irritado, pai? — o tom de voz era fraco. — Está irritado... Comigo?_

_O mais velho o encarou novamente, e sua expressão era indecifrável. O loiro respirou fundo, e suas mãos tremeram levemente nas do moreno, que não pareceu perceber. O loiro baixou o rosto, lutando contra a vontade de perguntar o motivo. Até onde a mente lhe permitia lembrar, não havia feito nada de errado. Ou, pelo menos, não ainda._

_Cuide do Sammy. Cuide do Sammy. Cuide do Sammy._

— _Sim, senhor._

**xxx**

_Aconchegou-se entre as cobertas, afundando o rosto no travesseiro macio, suspirando ao notar o __conforto. Estava tão desacostumado a dormir em lugares agradáveis, como uma cama, que era quase__ uma surpresa deparar-se numa situação como aquela. Comumente, Henry permitia que dormisse no sofá, ao qual era mais acostumado, porque Dean desconfiava demais de coisas aparentemente boas. Porque era o que John sempre dizia, desde que o filho tinha idade o suficiente para entender que era seu dever proteger Sam. Não confie em estranhos._

_No começo, grudava no irmão mais novo e observava H como se ele fosse algum tipo de criatura perigosa que pudesse tentar matá-los a qualquer instante. Isso provocava risos no mais velho, que, aos poucos, acabou conquistando sua confiança. Tinha suas regras, obviamente, mas não era nada que Winchester não pudesse cumprir. Antes, Dean não conseguia passar meia hora longe de Sammy. Depois de alguns anos, no entanto, Henry acabou convencendo-o de que nada aconteceria ao moreno; e que, de uma forma ou de outra, o caçula podia ficar observando-os. Foi o que bastou para que o loiro, já propenso a ceder, acabasse aceitando._

_Mas e agora? John estava irritado. Ele não precisava dizer nada, o filho podia ver isso em seus olhos. Mais do que isso: estava decepcionado. Como aconteceu quando ele o deixou sozinho, e Dean distraiu-se por tempo o suficiente para que o sthriga entrasse no quarto e colocasse a vida de Sam em risco. Como pôde falhar mais uma vez?_

_Como pôde falhar com seu irmão? Como pôde falhar com sua mãe?_

_Trincando os dentes, o loiro sentou-se sobre a cama, ainda incomodado com o conforto do colchão. Os __olhos perscrutaram o ambiente, pousando sobre o rosto do caçula. Sam estava sereno, os lábios__ movendo-se de maneira sugestiva, como se fosse sorrir, e isso de imediato o acalmou. Dean depositou os pés no chão frio, abandonando as cobertas e agachando-se ao lado do irmão, os dedos percorrendo seu rosto com cuidado, pois não queria acordá-lo._

_Lembrou-se do sorriso. Aquele cheio de covinhas, repleto de alegria. Sammy já tinha oito anos; quantos mais se passariam, até John finalmente lhe contar sobre os monstros? Uma parte de Dean queria que aquele dia chegasse logo, porque estava cansado de carregar todo aquele peso nos ombros, sozinho. A __outra parte, a maior, aquela que comandava suas ações... Esta só queria que o caçula continuasse a ser uma criança._

_Inocente, assim como ele não teve a chance de ser._

— _Tenha bons sonhos, Sammy..._

**Alguns dias depois...**

— _Pai? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_John voltou sua atenção para o filho mais novo, notando que este o encarava atentamente, e até com alguma cautela, como se esperasse uma explosão de raiva caso fizesse a questão. Do outro lado da cozinha, Dean secava a louça com cuidado para não deixar nada cair._

— _Claro._

_Sam hesitou durante meio segundo, como se cogitasse a hipótese de não dizer mais nada, e seu irmão mais velho prestava atenção na conversa. Não sabia por que, mas algo em seu âmago lhe dizia que ele não iria gostar do que viria a seguir. Não sabia de onde vinha aquele instinto, porém, confiava plenamente __naquela sensação. Tentou simplesmente agir como se não fizesse muita diferença, quando, na verdade,__ ouvia cautelosamente cada uma das palavras que o caçula pronunciava._

— _É verdade que você matou um homem?_

_O prato que Dean segurava estilhaçou-se violentamente no chão, e o silêncio que se seguiu era quase palpável. A tensão se instalou no aposento de imediato._

"_Por favor, que não seja o que eu penso que...__**"**_

— _De onde você tirou isso, Sam? — John manteve o tom neutro._

— _Era o que Dean estava falando ontem, durante a noite..._

_Choque. Repentinamente, o rapaz sentiu todo o sangue sumir de seu rosto. Medo. Sem dizer nem uma única palavra, abaixou-se e começou a juntar os pedaços de vidro com as mãos trêmulas. Parecia que a qualquer momento seu coração iria sair pela boca. Do que Sammy estava falando? Não havia dito nada. Sequer se lembrava de ter conversado com o seu irmão no dia anterior. Mas então..._

"_Oh, droga...__**"**_

_Quantas vezes, Henry não o provocou, dizendo que era um sonâmbulo e tanto?_

— _Tenho certeza de que seu irmão pode nos explicar melhor o que houve._

_Ele não conseguiu erguer os olhos para encarar o pai. Era sobre isso que gostaria de ter discutido na noite anterior, mas não teve a chance, porque a única coisa que o mais velho lhe disse foi que não deveria mais aprender a caçar com H._

**Cuide do Sammy. Cuide do Sammy. Cuide do Sammy...**

— Dean?

_Todos os cacos caíram novamente no chão. Na pressa de juntá-los antes que o pânico se instalasse de vez em seu peito, o loiro cortou o dedo. Escarlate. A pontada aguda deixou-o pasmo, fitando a fina linha de sangue que marcava sua pele pálida._

— Dean!

— _Você deveria estar cuidando de seu irmão, e não enchendo a cabeça dele de bobagens!_

— Acorda!

**|| Dias atuais, 2005 ||**

A primeira coisa que seu cérebro registrou naquela noite, foi o sangue. O **gosto** de sangue em seus lábios. Logo em seguida, os braços o envolvendo com força e segurança, mantendo seu corpo inclinado em direção ao chão, mas impedindo a possível queda da cama. Estava frio. Muito frio. Quando ergueu o rosto, tossindo e engasgando-se com a saliva misturada ao líquido vermelho, seu único desejo era não ter aberto novamente os olhos.

— Sammy?

— Está tudo bem, Dean, você está bem. — não parecendo notar seu desespero, o moreno manteve-se próximo, como se tentasse protegê-lo de alguma coisa. — Acha que consegue se levantar?

Sacudiu a cabeça, e tudo girou por um instante. Mais sangue, o sabor metálico e enjoativo, um calafrio.

— Droga!

Num movimento rápido e confiante, o mais novo ajudou-o a se colocar de pé e precisou praticamente arrastá-lo em direção ao banheiro. Mas estranho foi o momento em que o loiro inclinou o rosto em direção à privada com a tampa levantada, e vomitou. Tinha a impressão de que suas entranhas estavam todas fora de lugar, e a sensação era demasiadamente desagradável.

— Por que você é tão irresponsável?! — o tom de Sam era furioso. — Quer se matar?!

Existiam muitas respostas para aquela pergunta, mas Dean não conseguiu dizer nada. Concentrou-se, então, na respiração, porque tinha a impressão de que seus pulmões queimavam pela falta de ar. Quando fechou os olhos, pôde perceber a luta interna na qual seu irmãozinho parecia estar; a julgar pelo tremor em suas mãos. Como se não soubesse se deveria lhe passar um sermão pelas atitudes inconsequentes, ou agir como se fosse uma frágil peça de porcelana que poderia quebrar a qualquer instante.

A porcelana venceu.

— Eu... Desculpe, desculpe. — ele se afastou um pouco, mas manteve os braços ao redor do mais velho, que apoiou uma mão no chão para não correr o risco de desabar. — Como está se sentindo?

— Como se tivesse acabado de ser atropelado por um caminhão. — podia ser sincero, pelo menos com relação àquilo.

Sam mordeu o lábio, e fitou o rosto lívido do irmão. Quando foi buscá-lo com Anna, ainda havia um ou outro indício de que ele havia bebido, a julgar pelo rosto ruborizado e o odor de álcool, desconsiderando o bar. Mas ali, parecia mais é que Dean havia acabado de sair de uma briga. Como convencera Milton a ir a uma farmácia comprar um remédio para febre, já que o loiro estava quase queimando, não sabia exatamente o que fazer. A ruiva lhe contara que era médica ali, em Savanna, e que havia tirado a noite de folga para se divertir um pouco.

Ironia do destino, ou sorte? Ainda não sabia, mas precisava da moça ali o mais rápido possível. Ela havia saído há cerca de meia hora, e seu irmão piorou. A febre diminuiu consideravelmente, sabe-se lá Deus como, mas ele começou a fazer sons estranhos, como se estivesse engasgado. Sacudiu-o até que abrisse os olhos, e a primeira coisa que o loiro fez quando sentou-se de supetão foi cuspir uma boa quantidade de sangue.

O que raios estava acontecendo?

— Pode me ajudar a ir até a pia? — a voz de Dean soou fraca, quase quebradiça, e o moreno odiou-se por não saber o que fazer.

— Sim.

Mesmo tendo a sensação de que seus joelhos cederiam, o mais velho só precisou apoiar-se no mais alto e cambalear lentamente até o local, abrindo a torneira e usando a água para lavar seu rosto com cuidado. Foi como uma descarga elétrica, mas não de maneira muito boa. Estava gelada, e isso fez com que finalmente percebesse que estava tremendo de frio.

Porém, dessa vez, não foi o único.

— Vamos lá. — com ainda mais cuidado, Sam rodeou seus ombros com um braço, tentando guiá-lo em direção à cama. — Você precisa sentar um pouco.

— Eu não sou nenhuma criança, Sam. — o mais velho resmungou por entre os dentes trincados, mas permitiu que o moreno o auxiliasse.

Não se encararam em momento algum, nem mesmo quando o caçula ajeitou o travesseiro para que sentasse e não corresse o risco de engasgar novamente. Nem mesmo de relance os olhos se encontraram, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Sam não estava pronto para, pela primeira vez, ver o irmão sem todas as máscaras. Não estava pronto para ver o homem por trás da armadura de soldado. E Dean não estava pronto para permitir, para se expor daquela forma.

Talvez nunca estivesse.

**xxx**

— Obrigado, Anna. — suspirou pesadamente. — Sem você eu... Eu acho que não saberia o que fazer.

— Por nada. — Milton lhe dirigiu um breve sorriso, antes de repetir as instruções que já havia passado: — Se ele estiver com febre, dê o remédio e coloque uma compressa de água fria em sua testa. Se sentir dores o Tylenol está em cima da mesa. E, se o refluxo se repetir, leve-o para o banheiro e ligue para uma ambulância o mais rápido que puder.

— Certo.

— E, Sam... — seu tom apreensivo fez o moreno erguer o rosto para encará-la. — Diga ao seu namorado para maneirar um pouco na bebida, está bem? Se ele não se cuidar, pode ter uma overdose ou algo pior.

Ele provavelmente teria dito algo a respeito do assunto se, naquele momento, sua mente não tivesse processado as palavras da ruiva. Winchester corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Dean é meu irmão. — gaguejou de forma desajeitada, e viu os olhos da moça se arregalarem.

— Eu pensei que...

— Todo mundo diz isso. — Sam pigarreou, constrangido. — Mas somos apenas irmãos.

Anna sacudiu a cabeça, boquiaberta, porém não teve muito tempo para processar a informação. O táxi que havia chamado chegou, buzinando para chamar a atenção da ruiva. Ela lançou um breve sorriso para Winchester, acenou e correu até o carro amarelo, recebendo como resposta apenas um olhar atento. O moreno observou a médica até que o automóvel desaparecesse na primeira curva, para logo em seguida entrar e fechar a porta.

Dean continuava dormindo, ressonando suavemente, a cabeça inclinada em direção ao travesseiro. Meio deitado e sentado, inegavelmente desconfortável. Sam fitou o irmão, ainda tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, tentando decifrar suas atitudes. Por que tão impulsivo? Acabaria morrendo. Ele não se importava o suficiente? Não acreditava que suas atitudes machucavam o mais novo?

Sacudindo a cabeça, o moreno tomou uma decisão.

"_Isso tudo já foi longe demais..._**"**

Era a hora de ir embora. Dean poderia fazer o que quisesse com o próprio corpo, poderia tomar o que quisesse, se matar até.

Sam estava entregando os pontos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 **— Live free or let me die! —** ("**_Viva livre ou deixe-me morrer!_**")**

Dean encarou o irmão com desconfiança. Malas feitas, banho tomado. Ele tinha plena consciência do que se tratava, mas estava demorando para digerir aquela informação; e a dor de cabeça dos infernos não ajudava em nada. Sam, por outro lado, parecia apenas inquieto. Como se esperasse uma reação não muito boa do loiro. O mais velho bem que queria quebrar coisas, ter uma explosão de raiva, gritar até que sua voz desaparecesse completamente. Mas apenas permaneceu ali, estático, quase inerte. Soltou o ar numa lufada, chamando a atenção do moreno.

— Então você está abandonando o barco. É isso. Está entregando os pontos. Desistindo.

O mais novo suspirou profundamente, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos. Ele sabia que aquelas simples palavras significavam muito mais do que o irmão deixava transparecer; havia uma espécie de julgamento silencioso naquilo tudo.

— O que você quer que eu faça, cara? Estou cansado disso, tá legal?! Se você quer se matar, tudo bem! Só que eu _não vou_ ficar aqui para ver suas tentativas suicidas e egoístas para tornar a vida mais fácil! Eu não vou ficar aqui pra te ver morrer!

Dean continuou a encará-lo com a expressão indecifrável, mas as mãos estavam cerradas em punhos ao lado do corpo. Como explicar ao irmão que não queria se matar? Como explicar que tudo não passava de uma inútil tentativa de amenizar a dor; amenizar a culpa? Fazia com que se sentisse bem.

— Não desista de mim, Sammy. — pediu, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Desistir de você?! — o moreno estava em choque. — Eu _nunca_ vou desistir de você, Dean! Nunca! Mas... Mas não posso ficar aqui te vendo acabar com a sua vida, como se minha opinião não valesse nada. Porra, eu me importo contigo, cara!_ Mesmo_! Só que você não liga! Não dá a mínima!

Foi a vez de o loiro se levantar e mexer no cabelo, frustrado. Não sabia o que dizer, porque não tinha argumentos para discutir a respeito. Não era como se não se preocupasse com o que o mais novo pensava. Apenas... _Não conseguia_ parar. E também não queria que o irmão fosse embora daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que era uma atitude muito egoísta de sua parte. Mas já havia perdido a mãe. Depois, o pai o abandonou. Só tinha seu irmãozinho, ora essa! Não era como se ele não significasse nada, não era como se fosse apenas um paninho para secar as lágrimas. Porém, Dean não suportaria outra perda.

Então por que não conseguia deixar o orgulho de lado, e pedir para que o caçula ficasse? A vida inteira precisou lutar por tudo sozinho. Lidar com os problemas, cuidar da família, caçar criaturas sobrenaturais. Gostava disso, gostava de se sentir independente. Mas, em momentos como aquele, seu único desejo era conseguir esquecer o ego. Apenas por alguns segundos.

Apenas por tempo o suficiente para que as palavras finalmente saíssem.

— Se é o que você quer...

Sam o encarou transtornado, mas o mais velho estava virado, impossibilitando-o de ver sua expressão. O moreno não entendia.

— Por que você se esconde tanto, Dean? — perguntou trincando os dentes. — Por que prefere uma máscara? É tão importante assim, esconder quem você realmente é? Por quê? Apenas me diga! Me mostre o que está aí dentro, irmão!

— Eu não posso. — o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, e parecia prestes a desabar, como se o simples esforço de dizer aquelas palavras fosse demais. Seus ombros caíram.

— Não pode... Ou _não quer_?

Dean não conseguiu responder. Simples assim. Todas as palavras e frases morriam em seus lábios, ameaçando sufocá-lo a qualquer instante. Sentia que estava a um triz de perder de vez o caçula, e isso fez seu coração acelerar consideravelmente no peito.

— Por que você não me conta?

E aquela bucólica pergunta, feita num tom dolorido, desencadeou uma série de memórias que o mais velho gostaria de ter enterrado.

Nenhuma delas era boa.

**|| 1994 ||**

_Aos dezessete anos, ele continuava tão tímido na frente do pai quanto sempre fora. Mas a situação era um tanto mais tensa do que aquela que vivenciara há cinco anos, e infinitamente mais complicada. Tossia, sentindo os vestígios da densa fumaça causando uma intensa irritação em sua garganta. O rosto estava sujo de fuligem, escondendo o rubor que outrora estaria tão evidente. Naquele momento, agradeceu internamente pelo fato de Sammy estar com Bobby em Sioux Falls, a praticamente um dia de distância das florestas existentes ao redor de Caldwell, em Idaho. Se o moreninho estivesse ali, não teria a menor ideia do que fazer._

— _Você está bem, Dean?_

_Erguendo os orbes claros para encarar o pai, o loiro sacudiu a cabeça em consentimento, apesar de ainda ter alguma dificuldade em respirar. O mais velho o fitou atentamente, porém, não fez mais perguntas. O estado no qual se encontravam não permitia que se dessem ao luxo de simplesmente ficar ali, ambos esperando por um socorro que não viria._

— _Então, venha. Precisamos ir._

_O mais baixo dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que mais parecia um esgar de dor, a mão pressionada contra a região das costelas. A verdade é que estava machucado, mas não diria nada sobre aquilo até estarem num lugar mais seguro. Então, em silêncio, cambaleou em direção a John, notando que o moreno não parecia estar __em condições muito melhores. Aquele incêndio havia acabado com os Winchester._

**|| 1996 ||**

— _Vai me dizer o que aconteceu naquela casa? — o mais velho o encarou, a voz neutra. — O que __**realmente**__ aconteceu, naquela noite?_

_Um tanto quanto frustrado, Dean bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, andando inquieto pelo pequeno quarto de hotel, sentindo a tensão cada vez mais crescente tomar o ar. John continuava mudo, sentado na cama de solteiro, apenas observando seu primogênito. Há dias, desde que encontraram o demônio Alastair, o loiro parecia mais agitado, meio perturbado. John não chegou a mencionar que o maldito ser sobrenatural lhe dissera que seu menino escondia muitas coisas, mas o mais novo parecia ter notado alguma mudança em seu comportamento._

_Agora, precisava de respostas, e o rapaz parecia ter dificuldade em dizer qualquer coisa a respeito. Por que, exatamente, era o que seu pai tentava entender._

— _O nome dela era Anna. — Dean finalmente parou de se mover, mas mantinha uma mão na cabeça, como se sentisse dores. — Ela... Disse que poderia acabar com tudo. Disse... Disse que Sammy ficaria seguro, independentemente da situação._

_O mais velho apenas o observou, e aquelas palavras o atormentavam._

— _Acabar com o quê?_

_Mas o loiro engoliu em seco, os ombros curvados numa posição tensa, o rosto virado de forma com que o outro não podia ver sua expressão._

— _Por que você não me conta, Dean?_

**|| 2005* ||**

_O bar parecia bem mais agitado que o normal, e, apesar de gostar daquele tipo de coisa, o loiro não pôde __deixar de se sentir um tanto quanto surpreso. Sentou-se próximo ao balcão, perscrutando o ambiente com__ os olhos atentos como os de um felino. Pediu uma cerveja, bebericando o líquido da lata de tempos em tempos, tentando avaliar a movimentação._

_Mesas espalhadas, alguns caras jogando pôquer num canto, um pequeno palco ao fundo e uma saída aparentemente suspeita para os fundos do lugar. Mas, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma mulher. Morena, de pele bronzeada e olhos escuros. Inclinada sobre o balcão, num canto distante, tomando uma bebida incolor de aparência estranha. Não era exatamente uma coisa bizarra de se encontrar, porém, seus instintos lhe diziam que não se tratava de uma situação normal._

_Por mais atormentado que estivesse, o lado caçador do Winchester falava mais alto, agitando seu âmago,__ provocando-lhe arrepios desconfortáveis. Naquele instante, no entanto, ele apenas observou; algo que não era de seu feitio. Ela agia naturalmente, movia-se com cautela, mantinha os olhos fixos na bebida. Se não estivesse tão incomodado com aquela sensação, Dean teria prestado mais atenção nas belas curvas da moça, destacadas pelo vestido preto que utilizava._

_Quando Winchester estava finalmente acreditando que tudo não passava de uma impressão ruim, voltando-se para a cerveja, a__ música alta que tocava, Smoke On The Water, silenciou. Ergueu o rosto de supetão, pego de surpresa pela repentina falta de sons no aposento._

_Então os orbes esmeraldinos se arregalaram, e o loiro colocou-se de pé no exato momento em que uma gargalhada irônica ecoava pelo aposento._

_Movimentos congelados. A dificuldade em se virar para encarar a pessoa que estava atrás de si. Em algum momento realmente houve a dúvida da existência do sobrenatural naquela mulher, mas, fitando-a e percebendo que parecia haver correntes segurando seus pulsos, seu único desejo era conseguir mover a mão até o cós da calça e atirar na vadia._

— _Ela estava mentindo, sabe. — a morena o encarou, e sorria. — Demônios mentem, queridinho, o__ tempo todo. Anjos? Eles não existem. Nunca existiram._

_**Aquilo sim**__ era uma grande mentira, e Noah não sabia se poderia ser perdoada por tal blasfêmia. Aaliyah ficaria louca assim que soubesse, mas não tinha escolha. Dean era, e provavelmente sempre seria, um homem que dava muita importância para as memórias. Pensava muito a respeito, mas eram essas lembranças que Winchester carregava no peito. Tornou-se um dos únicos capazes de despertar todo o poder existente em Muninn, e ela queria aquilo._

_Queria aquela força, porque precisava dela. Se todos se lembrassem da sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta da alma assim que arrancavam um sorriso espontâneo de alguém, se ao menos pensassem nas boas memórias... O mundo seria um lugar melhor, e Noah não seria esquecida._

_Se precisava brincar com a mente de um humano para enfim alcançar o tão almejado poder, ela o faria__ sem arrependimentos ou culpas. Mesmo que esse humano fosse Dean Winchester, provavelmente o único que mantinha Muninn tão fervorosamente viva. Enquanto houvesse uma única chance de fazê-lo dizer "sim", a morena não iria desistir. Mesmo que para isso precisasse quebrar vários protocolos e extrapolar os limites de seus direitos sobrenaturais._

_Era uma aposta no mínimo arriscada, mas estava disposta a tudo._

— _Seu irmãozinho estará muito seguro aqui... — Noah umedeceu os lábios com a língua. — Quero dizer, tanto quanto estaria no Inferno. Logo você vai descobrir a sensação, não é? Um pacto é sempre um __pacto, independentemente do que tenha pensado quando aceitou. E agora... Agora você foi__ contra tudo que acreditava, Dean Winchester. Contra tudo que foi __**criado**__ para acreditar._

_Ele apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso sarcástico, ainda incapaz de se mover com facilidade, e tremia pelo esforço de tentar alcançar a arma no cós da calça. A morena sabia que estava quase lá; só precisava cutucar um pouco mais as feridas. Quando saísse daquele bar, o loiro iria procurá-la._

_E ela estaria esperando, com a proposta na ponta da língua._

— _O que John pensaria sobre isso? Ele ficaria orgulhoso por sua obstinação... Ou decepcionado?_

**|| Dias atuais, 2005 ||**

— Dean?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar as lembranças, e se virou para encarar o irmão. Ao contrário do que Sam esperava, não havia mágoa ou raiva; o mais velho parecia apenas cansado. Meio cabisbaixo, mas com a expressão neutra. Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara. Não porque acreditava que o menor iria chorar e implorar para que ficasse, afinal, isso não era algo típico de um Winchester. Se o outro estivesse agindo como normalmente agiria, estaria quebrando coisas, gritando. Ou, pelo menos, iria lhe acertar um soco no rosto.

Aquela total falta de reação era algo para o qual o moreno não estava pronto.

— Quando você tinha treze anos, e já tinha começado a entender os negócios da família... Um dia, me acordou durante a madrugada e perguntou "_Os monstros são reais?_". Tentei desconversar. Era balela, era mito. Bobagem para assustar criancinhas medrosas. — Dean forçou um sorriso, rasgando sua expressão em dor. — Você exigiu uma resposta. Você queria _a verdade_. Eu não tinha escolha, tinha? Uma hora ou outra, você precisaria descobrir...

Sam ouvia atentamente cada palavra pronunciada pelo mais velho. Eram sinceras, sabia disso apenas por ver nos orbes esmeraldinos toda a melancolia. Lembrava-se nitidamente daquele dia, apesar de não ser uma de suas melhores memórias. Mas resolveu não dizer nada a respeito, e apenas escutar o que o loiro tinha a dizer.

— Era Natal, Sammy. — o primogênito suspirou. — Um inútil, irritante e frio dia de Natal. E você... Você chorou a manhã toda. — frustrado, o mais baixo correu os dedos pelo cabelo. — Eu desejei mais que tudo nunca ter dito nada a respeito, porque não era pra você saber. Sam, não era nem mesmo pra você ter ideia de que o incêndio que matou a mamãe não foi natural. E eu estraguei tudo. O pai ia me matar, e você estava sofrendo.

Contrariando toda a aflição presente em sua voz, Dean sacudiu os ombros, e sorriu novamente. Dessa vez, porém, o esticar de lábios era um tanto mais sincero, como se fosse a primeira coisa boa que lhe ocorria em dias.

— E você me pegou de surpresa, mais uma vez. O pequeno Sammy também sabia ser sacana, e acho que eu era o único que ainda não sabia disso. — o loiro prosseguiu num tom quase orgulhoso, mas ainda assim envergonhado: — A noite havia chegado, e você escondeu um embrulho embaixo de meu travesseiro. Nem pra comprar uma porra de uma comida diferente para nós eu tinha dinheiro, mas, Sam, a primeira coisa que me ocorreu quando vi o presente... Eu queria desmentir tudo o que tinha dito naquela manhã, e arrancar aquele seu sorriso cheio de covinhas. Aquele sorriso que você só dá quando está verdadeiramente feliz com alguma coisa.

O moreno não pôde evitar sorrir; foi uma reação espontânea sobre a qual não teve controle. Isso fez com que o mais velho involuntariamente sorrisse também. Essa era uma das poucas ligações que não haviam perdido com o passar do tempo. Uma reação provocava outra, como num efeito dominó.

— Naquela noite, quando te perguntei o motivo de ter me entregado aquele amuleto... Você disse que era para o pai. Disse que teria dado para ele, mas eu merecia mais. Por acaso lembra-se do que me disse, quando teimou em me abraçar para que dormíssemos na mesma cama, Sammy? — sem esperar por uma resposta, o mais baixo abriu os braços, gesticulando para prosseguir: — "_Não precisa ter medo, Dean; os monstros não vão poder te pegar enquanto eu estiver aqui. Prometo_".

Sam o encarou, e não entendia o motivo de aquilo parecer tão mais grandioso pela forma com que o irmão falava aquelas coisas. Claro que se lembrava daquilo, mas não tinha ideia de que o loiro via daquela maneira. Ele o desapontaria se confessasse que havia falado tudo aquilo no calor do momento, porque estava assustado demais para admitir, e cansado demais para chorar? Não tinha o direito de acabar com uma lembrança tão boa, e não o faria nem se quisesse.

— Porra, eu era o irmão mais velho, cara! Seria suposto que _eu_ confortaria você, que _eu_ iria protegê-lo, e não o contrário. — Dean parecia frustrado, mas não com o moreno. — Quando você disse aquelas coisas, eu... Eu me senti infantil. Idiota. Porque finalmente percebi, Sam, que estava fazendo tudo errado. Caçar? Essa nunca foi sua vida, você não a quer. E, depois, quando fugiu para Stanford... Eu não deveria tê-lo procurado, sob hipótese alguma.

O primogênito abriu novamente os braços, parecendo frustrado demais para notar sua expressão de agonia. O mais alto notou que automaticamente havia baixado os olhos, como se esperasse uma reação explosiva vinda do caçula.

— Você me pediu para mostrar o que havia aqui dentro, Sammy. Mas não existe nada. — ele sacudiu a cabeça, as mãos cerradas em punhos. — Eu sou só a porra de um soldadinho, um espaço vazio. Se a única coisa que consigo fazer é te proteger, e você vai embora... Então realmente não existe mais nada a ser dito.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Sam se sentisse culpado, mesmo que grande parte daquele remorso fosse por ter arrancado os pontos da ferida que, só agora podia ver, recentemente fora fechada. Dean era um egoísta, um canalha. Ele não parecia nem mesmo se importar com o que aquilo que fazia causaria ao irmão mais novo, simplesmente continuava agindo daquela forma autodestrutiva e depreciativa. O moreno o odiava por isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o que diabos levava o mais baixo a fazê-lo.

Não sabia se era o causador daquela ferida tão grande na alma do irmão. A única coisa que podia fazer era suportar tudo, e tentar ajudá-lo.

Mas, a questão principal era: o loiro queria ajuda?

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. — talvez meio irritado consigo mesmo, o caçula cerrou os dentes. — Mas você vai me prometer que irá parar com isso. Com _tudo isso_, cara. Sério.

Dean o encarou, e, por breves instantes, pareceu-lhe que o mais velho iria negar; a julgar pela forma como comprimiu os lábios e fez uma careta. E então, pouco a pouco, ele simplesmente relaxou, e um longo suspiro pôde ser ouvido.

— Eu vou tentar.

Aquilo não era uma promessa, mas era tudo o que conseguia afirmar com convicção. Não iria jurar, porque não era o tipo de homem que quebrava juramentos, mas também não era o tipo de homem que volta atrás. Era arriscado, e insano. Dependia daquela atitude, daquela armadura que impedia que agentes exteriores o atingissem. Mas seu irmãozinho havia pedido, e, por ele, arriscaria o pouco que havia conquistado com o passar dos anos.

Meio hesitante, esperando por uma reação negativa do mais velho, Sam se aproximou e rodeou seus ombros com os braços longos. Era um gesto estranho para os irmãos, considerando-se o fato de que não se abraçavam há anos, mas... Ainda assim, era um tanto quanto reconfortante. Não com intensidade o suficiente para ser considerado _aquele_ abraço, no entanto, sem deixar de ser um tabu quebrado na frágil relação familiar.

E, sendo quem era, Dean não podia deixar de quebrar o clima.

— Deixe de ser marica, Sam. Eu não caí aos seus pés e jurei amor eterno, cara, me larga.

O moreno sentiu-se quase sobressaltado ao ser empurrado pelo mais baixo, e, mesmo ligeiramente frustrado, algo no fundo de seu âmago lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem por algum tempo.

— Jerk.

— Bitch!

**xxx**

Anna sorriu, satisfeita, quando Castiel deu um longo suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, admitindo que sua aposta havia sido completamente insana e perigosa, mas havia dado certo. Perguntou-lhe como ela quebrara as barreiras que tão cuidadosamente criara ao redor de seu protegido, mas a ruiva se negou a confessar.

— Você tem seus segredos, anjo, e eu tenho os meus.

O moreno apenas a encarou, dividido entre a incredulidade e a quase admiração. Milton era uma louca, não havia como negar. Há onze anos, fizera um pacto com um humano, com a promessa de que voltaria para buscá-lo dali a dez anos. Mas não o fez, e isso estava gerando uma reação em cadeia. Pactos não podiam ser quebrados daquela forma, mesmo quando feitos por um anjo. Anna já estava sendo caçada, e não apenas por seres celestiais.

Ali, na Terra, num receptáculo, ela poderia até ser mais fraca, mas escondera sua presença até finalmente conseguir o que queria. Castiel não conseguia deixar de se perguntar _como_ ela despertara no humano todos aqueles sentimentos, não conseguia entender por que a alma dele correspondia às investidas da ruiva.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Milton lhe dirigiu um sorriso cansado. E a verdade é que realmente estava exaurida, em consequência de utilizar seus poderes celestiais sem permissão, para seus próprios intentos, e ainda por cima permanecer no mundo humano por tanto tempo, sem jamais voltar ao Céu.

— Algumas coisas estão predestinadas, Castiel. Elas não podem ser alteradas, nem mesmo por nós, você entende? Todo aquele lance de destino, e almas gêmeas...

O moreno apenas sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo dizer nada a respeito.

Sabia do que se tratava, e entendia. Mas também tinha plena consciência de que nada funcionava em seu ritmo natural quando uma situação era forçada. Anna estava fazendo tudo correr, estava levando Dean à beira do precipício para puxá-lo de uma só vez e abruptamente. Uma hora ou outra, a corda iria arrebentar, e ele só não sabia para que lado seu protegido acabaria indo.

Sua missão era evitar que as coisas desandassem ainda mais, mas, pelo visto, Milton impediu que tudo ruísse como um castelo de cartas, agindo impulsivamente e sem consultar ninguém.

Não sabia se deveria agradecê-la ou puni-la por aquilo. Aceitá-la ou denunciá-la.

— Por enquanto, você vai ter que esperar. — novamente, a ruiva o encarou, e seu olhar era um tanto mais duro. — A vida de Dean pode não estar ligada à minha, mas a alma dele me pertence. Como guardião, você deve evitar danos físicos e espirituais. Se eu for, pode ter a certeza de que vou levá-lo primeiro. E o que é uma guerra sem seu soldado mais importante, sem um líder?

Castiel comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina, mas não respondeu, e eles voltaram a observar os irmãos. Realmente não tinha escolhas, pelo menos com relação àquilo. Os irmãos passaram pela primeira provação, e, depois dela, muitas outras viriam.

Mas, por ora, tudo estava bem.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **— I've been gone for far too long... —** ("**_Eu tenho estado longe por muito tempo..._**")**

— Não acha um pouco estranho que a esposa do homem recentemente assassinado, esteja tão bem em tão pouco tempo? — Dean questionou, mexendo no colarinho do terno, incomodado. — Ela deveria estar de luto.

Sam, ainda pensativo em consequência do interrogatório que haviam feito há pouco, apenas sacudiu a cabeça de maneira distraída. Os olhos estavam semicerrados enquanto tentava entender o que havia de errado naquela situação. Além, é claro, de seu irmão mais velho agindo como nos velhos tempos. Além de, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, eles estarem num caso aparentemente comum. Além de não haver nenhuma maldita pista sobre o que raios estavam enfrentando.

— É assim que algumas pessoas lidam com a realidade. — o moreno observou. — Fugindo para uma alternativa, onde não há nada de errado e elas podem viver como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O mais velho o avaliou durante alguns instantes, perigosamente carrancudo. O maior só se deu conta do que havia dito quando o loiro já estava a vários passos de distância, ainda brigando com o colarinho. E sabia que de nada adiantaria tentar dizer que não fora de propósito, porque sabia que ele não acreditaria. Era um cabeça dura desgraçado.

— E o medidor de ondas eletromagnéticas? — Dean apenas comprimiu os lábios quando o mais novo acelerou a caminhada para acompanhá-lo. — Como você explica?

Havia se referido ao EMF, que começara a apitar compulsivamente no momento em que se aproximaram da mulher. Linhas vermelhas na sala, na cozinha e nos quartos. Enquanto o loiro entretinha a viúva com um fervoroso interrogatório, Sam agia furtivamente e avaliava a casa. Há muito que não via tantos sinais de um ser sobrenatural, e também não era a primeira vez que não sabia identificá-los. E o loiro, obviamente, não iria deixar aquilo passar.

Mas isso não faria com que as dúvidas do moreno simplesmente se calassem.

— Como você caçava essas coisas, sozinho, cara? — relanceou os olhos para o irmão, curioso. — Juntar rastros nunca foi seu ponto forte... Além de quê, uma pessoa, só, tem pouco tempo para reagir, e menos ainda para atirar.

O loiro pareceu repentinamente amuado, e aquilo apenas inflamou a curiosidade do mais alto, que resolveu prosseguir com as perguntas. Se ele não o havia parado, era uma brecha para continuar, e assim o fez:

— Você nunca fez o tipo de quem gosta de ser pego desprevenido...

Àquela altura, já estavam perto do Impala, e o mais velho apenas colocou a chave na porta, mas não fez questão de abri-la. Continuou encarando Sam, esperando que ele concluísse aquela linha de raciocínio. Uma atitude surpreendente, para quem já deveria estar incomodado. E, na verdade, ele estava. No entanto, não daria o braço a torcer, não permitiria que o outro soubesse o quanto aquilo o inquietava.

— E tem muitos amigos caçadores. — o mais alto arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Qualquer um deles poderia ser seu parceiro num caso.

Dean escorregou a mão pelos cabelos, sacudindo os ombros num gesto atípico. Continuou o encarando.

— Existe algo que eu deva saber?

Um minuto de silêncio. Os orbes esmeraldinos encarando os olhos claros, sem cor definida. Não era exatamente _tensão_ o que pairava entre os irmãos, e ainda assim não era o clima comum que costumavam partilhar. Sam estava considerando seriamente a possibilidade de não haver absolutamente nada, mas algo em seu âmago o estava perturbando profundamente. O mais velho não podia ser tão idiota ao ponto de agir daquela maneira suicida, poderia? Caçar sozinho. Para muitos, aquilo era o mesmo que tentar se matar. E o mais novo _sabia_ o quão dependente o irmão era do pai. Não pela ajuda, em si, mas pelo fato de existir _alguém_ ali.

Ele era solitário, e, mesmo sob essa perspectiva, precisava de uma pessoa ao seu lado para que não desabasse. Ele sentia a necessidade de aproximação. Talvez toque. Mas não para caçar. Apenas para _sentir_. Totalmente dependente. Com a cabeça, literalmente, _fodida_.

Ainda assim, Dean teve a cara de pau de sacudir a cabeça e entrar no carro, com uma última observação, que encerrava o assunto até segunda ordem:

— Não vamos falar sobre isso agora.

**xxx**

Mais uma vez em frente ao computador, Sam passeava os dedos pelo teclado, sem saber ao certo o que procurar. Tudo era muito vago. Pessoas mortas com sorrisos. Estacas. O possível espírito maligno no site Criminal. Uma coisa não batia com a outra, e por quê? Talvez Dean estivesse certo. Mas, se a mulher do homem morto tinha alguma coisa a ver com o assassinato... Nada explicaria o motivo de estar tão calma, igual o mais velho fez questão de frisar quando saíram da casa da família Martin.

Repentinamente, uma ideia cruzou a mente do caçula, aliada à memória recente do interior dos aposentos, e ele voltou sua atenção para o computador. Lembrava-se nitidamente de ter sentido um forte cheiro de incenso, apesar de não ter dado muita atenção quando notou.

Estava tão concentrado procurando por outros tipos de sinais, que acabou esquecendo o mais crucial. Nem sempre a casa era envolvida, mas, na maioria das vezes, possuía as pistas mais importantes. E, quando clicou em "_Pesquisar_", realmente não esperava que os resultados fossem tão pequenos.

— Dean. — chamou o irmão. — Você precisa ver isso.

O loiro, que até então estava trocando de roupa, saiu do banheiro e encarou o irmão, ainda com a toalha em mãos, secando o excesso de água que estava em seu cabelo. Foi até ele, e olhou para a tela do computador. Não parecia nada demais, apenas outro blog esquisito com um fundo tão colorido que seus olhos arderam.

Mas, assim que se acostumou com a claridade e pôde ler, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Rainha das Sombras. — encarou o irmão. — Sério, Sam? Quando você vai começar a encontrar _sites_ que tenham nomes mais comuns?

— Quando eu não precisar ligar o computador e sair do , obviamente. — o moreno retrucou, e o mais velho apenas revirou os olhos.

Dean avaliou o conteúdo do blog com cautela, tentando processar as informações e juntar as peças que o outro estava mostrando. Era, com toda a certeza, apenas outra brincadeira infantil de algum adolescente que não acreditava em forças sobrenaturais, a julgar pelas palavras irônicas que existiam ao fim de cada parágrafo, retirando toda a seriedade da coisa. Algo sobre um ritual celta, para a invocação de alguma criatura que tenha feito parte dos ancestrais da família, num elo que abria as portas entre os mundos. E, entre os ingredientes...

— Incenso de mirra. — sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.

Lorelly Martin confeccionava materiais caseiros, e certamente tinha todos aqueles materiais. Quando o loiro entrou em sua casa para começar o interrogatório, estranhou o cheiro forte, mas não perguntou nada porque sua mente estava concentrada em outras coisas. Não lhe ocorreu a possibilidade de aquilo ter alguma coisa a ver com o caso, mas era uma hipótese no mínimo certeira.

— Parece que você estava certo, afinal. — Sam comentou com naturalidade.

O mais velho o encarou, e algo o estava incomodando profundamente, apesar de não saber o motivo. Mordeu o lábio inferior durante alguns instantes, antes de voltar sua atenção para o _site_.

— Mas por que ela mataria o marido? — questionou, e batucava os dedos sobre a mesa. — E as outras pessoas que morreram? Não eram todos homens, e, definitivamente, não eram casadas com Lorelly. O que elas têm a ver com essa história? Os sorrisos, as estacas...

— Eu não sei. — o caçula ficou pensativo. — As vítimas geralmente têm algo em comum.

Quase parecia estranho, depois de tanto tempo, os irmãos Winchester estarem num caso como aquele. Não havia o antigo companheirismo, tampouco um silêncio verdadeiramente amigável. Mas, o que um não conseguia ligar, o outro completava. Imperfeitos, unindo o quebra-cabeça aos poucos, como uma aranha tecendo sua teia.

Tão estranho quanto natural.

— Precisamos cavar mais fundo. — Dean quebrou o que restava de tensão entre eles com aquela simples frase. — Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

Sam o encarou.

— Cadáveres, invasões. — sacudiu os ombros. — O de sempre, não é?

"_That's my boy!_**"**

O mais velho assentiu, pegando o telefone sobre a mesa, e deu tapinhas nas costas do mais alto.

— Vou ligar para alguns caçadores, ver se consigo alguma coisa. Tente encontrar alguma coisa nas redes sociais dos familiares, talvez ache algo importante.

Revirando os olhos, o caçula voltou sua atenção para a pesquisa, e o loiro saiu dali a passos lentos. Trazia uma estranha sensação de liberdade, voltar a agir como antes. Não era exatamente _bom_, mas aliviava um pouco todos os problemas. Era como se livrar de uma das amarras que o prendia à cruel realidade, e enfim poder tomar um pouco de ar. Sentia falta daquilo. Como se, de alguma forma, tivesse perdido seu "eu" interior, e só agora pudesse voltar a se aproximar.

Esteve tão longe, por tanto tempo... De seu irmão, de seu pai. Ele fugiu de si mesmo, e usou uma máscara para fingir que tudo estava onde deveria. O álcool afogava suas mágoas, as mulheres supriam sua necessidade de toque. Mas acabou se perdendo, e só agora conseguia enxergar a tênue luz no fim do túnel.

"_Por que será, não é mesmo?_**"**

A brisa noturna era gélida, e isso causou um arrepio em sua espinha, porém não se deu ao trabalho de voltar para pegar a jaqueta de couro. Voltou sua atenção para o telefone em suas mãos, e digitou uma sequência de números que há muito estava gravada em sua mente. Não era como se **gostasse** da necessidade de pedir ajuda, mas sabia que encontraria respostas mais rápido do que julgaria ser possível se ligasse de uma vez.

— _Alô?_

Durante vários instantes, não disse nada, apenas ouviu a respiração calma do outro lado da linha. E então, suspirando longamente, Winchester bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos antes de sacudir a cabeça e responder num tom baixo:

— Benny? Sou eu, Dean...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 **— With all that we've been through... —** ("**_Mas com tudo que nós temos passado..._**")**

Destravou a arma, se entreolhando com o irmão. Na porta dos fundos da casa dos Martin, a iluminação era mais escassa, e, portanto, ficava mais fácil a tentativa de se esconderem dos olhares curiosos. Aquilo havia sido decidido ainda naquela tarde: invadiriam o lugar durante a noite, quando Lorelly fosse à festa de aniversário de uma amiga. Pelo que Sam pôde ver em suas redes sociais, como Facebook e Twitter, a mulher havia combinado aquilo com a outra há oito meses, muito antes da morte do marido. Apesar de ser realmente estranho, como Dean fizera questão de frisar durante todo o tempo que gastaram planejando aquilo, o moreno não conseguia culpá-la pela atitude. Lorelly era uma mulher bonita; jovem. Por mais que a perda de seu marido fosse dura, iria superar rapidamente toda a dor, e seguir em frente.

Com ou sem algumas doses de álcool, mas aquilo não era importante.

Sacudiu a cabeça, e olhou para o irmão durante longos segundos. Dean parecia relaxado, mexendo na tranca da porta com um grampo. Adoraria saber o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, mas não era nenhum telepata e duvidava muito que o mais velho fosse lhe dizer alguma coisa a respeito.

Comprimiu os lábios com força, e agradeceu aos céus quando finalmente puderam ouvir o pequeno som que indicava a passagem livre para o interior da casa. O loiro lançou-lhe um sorriso presunçoso, o mais alto revirou os olhos e puxou a maçaneta.

A casa continuava com aquele forte cheiro de incenso, mas... Havia algo estranho no ar, algo bizarro na forma como os móveis haviam sido arrumados por Lorelly; como se estivessem formando um semicírculo. Sam percorreu o ambiente com os olhos durante dois segundos antes de rapidamente adentrar no que parecia uma espécie de porão muito bem organizado.

— As coisas não estão meio... _Limpas demais_, não? — Dean conseguiu externar em palavras o desconforto que o caçula sentia. — Acho que eu esperava cadáveres em putrefação, símbolos satânicos... Alguma coisa assim.

Mesmo achando aquela comparação um pouco tétrica demais, o moreno não pôde deixar de concordar mentalmente com o fato. Mesmo com aquela tensão pairando entre eles, pela primeira vez o desconforto não se devia à existência de uma situação desagradável. Era_ o lugar_. Havia algo diabólico naquele aposento; algo não detectável a olho nu. A teoria se provou correta quando o primogênito dos Winchester retirou o EMF do bolso da jaqueta e as luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar.

— Está na hora de arrumar a sujeira debaixo do tapete. — ele comentou num tom sarcástico.

Afinal de contas, a família Martin não era a pior que os irmãos já haviam encontrado. E, se realmente havia algo de errado ali, eles iriam descobrir.

Por bem... Ou por mal.

**xxx**

Benny Rosewelt engatilhou a arma, sendo atentamente observado por sua parceira de caçada, Andrea Collins*. Sabia que ela estava curiosa, mas não podia dizer nada a respeito; era uma das promessas que havia feito ao Winchester quando se encontraram pela última vez.

— Então, esse tal de Dean... — notando que o homem realmente não diria nada, a morena tomou a liberdade de iniciar a conversa. — Ele é seu amigo?

O caçador pensou antes de responder. Tecnicamente, sim; ele e o loiro eram amigos. O laço fora criado poucos meses após John desaparecer, quando Benny acidentalmente o atropelara. Como? Até onde se sentira à vontade para contar, Winchester admitiu que fugia de um bando de vampiros, e por acaso Rosewelt estava atrás desse mesmo bando. Caçaram juntos, apesar da estranheza, e Dean salvou seu pescoço naquele caso. Literalmente.

— Acredito que sim. — foram as palavras evasivas, e a mulher não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

— E ele está com problemas?

O moreno sacudiu os ombros, fechando o zíper da bolsa e colocando sobre os ombros. Andrea continuou a encará-lo, firme, esperando por mais informações.

— Digamos apenas que preciso limpar a sujeita do passado. — ele pigarreou. — Dean não é exatamente o que se pode chamar de cara rancoroso, mas existem algumas coisas que não podemos evitar. Ou eu acabo com toda essa porcaria agora, ou ele vai precisar fazer isso depois.

Henry era um problema antigo. Durante o ano em que caçou ao lado de Winchester, Rosewelt não pôde deixar de notar o quão mergulhado em trevas o rapaz estava. Tão novo e tão perdido; buscando desesperadamente por algo que nem mesmo _ele_, em todo o caos de sua mente, sabia o que era. Quando citou o ex-professor, o loiro não pareceu fazê-lo por vontade própria; como se fosse obrigado a dizer algo sobre o homem apenas porque sabia que não conseguiria se livrar daquilo sozinho, e tinha plena consciência de que Benny queria ficar a par da situação.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o mais novo, ainda naquela tarde.

**|| Algumas horas antes ||**

— _Então, você acha que realmente é um demônio? — do outro lado da linha, a preocupação na voz de Dean era genuína._

— _Disse que existia estática na casa, não disse? — Rosewelt checava alguns jornais em busca de algum acidente aparentemente anormal. — E também os animais perturbados... Vai por mim, irmão: são presságios demoníacos._

_Ouviu um longo suspiro, e quase podia ver Winchester bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos, frustrado pela __afirmação tão certeira. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o mais velho admitiria que não estava__ preocupado com aquilo. Já havia visto o rapaz sair de situações piores; não era um fato muito chocante saber que se encontrava em maus lençóis mais uma vez._

_Porém, podia sentir que aquilo não era o que verdadeiramente deixava o mais novo tenso._

— _Mas não foi por isso que você me ligou, não é? — Benny arqueou as sobrancelhas, e era a primeira vez durante aquela conversa que ele realmente prestava atenção no que o outro dizia._

_Alguns segundos em silêncio, e o moreno ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Oh, droga. Andrea havia chegado._

— _Na verdade, não. — podia ver os orbes verdes perscrutando a rua, denunciando a paranóia, porque Winchester era previsível demais para quem o conhecia. — É que eu acho... Quero dizer, tenho certeza de... Bem..._

— _Fale logo, Dean. — Rosewelt ficou profundamente incomodado com aquele nervosismo todo; tanto que não se deu conta de que já chamava a atenção da caçadora que acabara de entrar. — Sabe que não gosto de complicações._

_Com a falta de reação que se seguiu, o mais velho __**quase**__ se arrependeu. Pôde ouvir a respiração do Winchester se tornando mais pesada à medida que tomava fôlego. E, logo em seguida, Dean declarou com voz falha:_

— _Acho que Henry está de volta. E... Ele está atrás de mim, Benny._

**|| Tempo real ||**

— Por que **você** precisa fazer isso? Ele não tem um irmão, um parceiro, qualquer coisa? Não pode pedir ajuda para qualquer outra pessoa?

O homem encarou Collins seriamente. Se não conseguisse reconhecer a preocupação por trás da dureza nos olhos castanhos, poderia ficar aborrecido com Andrea. Mas, no fim das contas, ela só queria ter a certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

— Os dois são pessoas complicadas, e o pai sumiu no mundo. — Rosewelt lhe dirigiu um sorriso cansado. — Até onde eu sei, Dean só tem a mim como irmão para pedir um favor desses, porque o biológico está pouco se lixando para o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer. Ou, pelo menos, era assim há tempos atrás... Quando ele impediu que Luther cortasse minha cabeça.

Ao término da frase, Benny conseguiu o efeito desejado. As feições da morena automaticamente abrandaram, os ombros caíram em sinal de derrota.

— Ah... Então é _desse_ Dean que você está falando... — seu tom era compreensivo.

— Você fala como se eu conhecesse muitos. — o mais velho brincou, mas havia um pedido mudo de desculpas por trás daquela frase.

Collins suspirou pesadamente. Não esperava conseguir convencê-lo, mas seu coração apertava no peito a cada vez que imaginava Rosewelt, sozinho, caçando um homem que merecia morrer. Sabia que o moreno não permitiria que se envolvesse naquilo tudo; no entanto, nada a impedia de tentar mantê-lo longe do perigo.

— Tome cuidado, Benjamin.

— Sabe que sempre tomo.

E Benny segurou o rosto delicado entre as mãos, para beijar Andrea pela última vez.

**xxx**

— Tem certeza de que seu _amigo_ vai conseguir pegá-lo?

Inquieta, Ruby batucava as longas unhas sobre a madeira da mesa barata do bar à beira da estrada, nos arredores de Illinois. A loira estava verdadeiramente preocupada com o que iria acontecer, pois tinha plena consciência de que as coisas não eram nem um pouco simples quando se tratava da família Winchester. Cada um deles era perigoso, à sua forma.

John era praticamente uma máquina de matar; acabava com qualquer coisa sobrenatural que entrava em seu caminho. Mas deveria ter um ponto fraco, apesar de o demônio não saber o quê, exatamente, poderia ser. Sam era simplesmente um _gênio_, porém, manipulável; se estivesse sozinho, seria quase fácil demais ditar as regras do jogo.

Ainda assim, a maior preocupação de Ruby era com Dean. Não se arriscara a entrar no caminho do rapaz, ainda, mas isso se devia unicamente ao fato de ter ouvido os boatos a respeito do primogênito. Algo sobre dois anjos, e um pacto que burlava algumas leis do Paraíso. Qualquer besteira do tipo, e a loira não estava disposta a ficar na dúvida.

Mas ela não era a única. Tivera _muita sorte_ em conseguir se aliar à Sallos antes de qualquer outro, e, para sua surpresa, a barganha havia sido muito simples: ele a ajudaria a retirar Dean de seu caminho, e Ruby lhe entregaria o colar capaz de encontrar Deus. Quando o primogênito estivesse morto, Sam seria uma massa de molde fácil nas garras da loira, e o demônio Sallos teria o que desejava.

Ou, pelo menos, até a moça atravessar seu peito com uma faca amaldiçoada. Em sua cabeça, era um plano muito simples: o receptáculo de Lúcifer, o amuleto, e toda uma legião de demônios submissos em busca de um líder.

Poderia encontrar _todas_ as crianças especiais. Só precisava jogar conforme ditavam seus instintos, e tinha certeza de que conseguiria o que desejava.

Sallos a encarou, os olhos negros queimando nos orbes azulados da moça.

— Valefor não costuma falhar.

Ruby olhou para a multidão agitada ao seu redor, uma sobrancelha arqueada, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, demasiadamente pensativa. Algo lhe dizia que não seria _naquela noite_ que conseguiria se livrar da pedra no sapato, e ela bem sabia o que era.

Bem... Valefor não era seu maior problema. Mephistopheles era uma ameaça muito maior do que aquele médium fajuto no qual Sallos depositava tanta... _Fé?_ Palavra irônica para um demônio, mas, sim, era exatamente isso que o demônio sentia com relação à Valefor.

— Assim espero, Sallos... Assim espero.

**xxx**

— Sam? — Dean chamou, observando a estreita fissura que se estendia à sua frente, numa escuridão que parecia interminável. — Você precisa ver isso!

Não obtendo nenhuma resposta, o loiro se levantou, já que estava agachado, e olhou ao redor. O mais novo não estava no porão; o que significava que concluíra que não era necessário por ali, e resolvera investigar sozinho o restante da casa. O primogênito seria idiota se negasse que aquela atitude _independente_ por parte do moreno lhe desagradava um pouco, mas preferia não dizer nada a respeito.

— Quer saber? Ele pode me procurar depois... — resmungou consigo mesmo, pegando uma lanterna e acendendo, escorregando para dentro do buraco.

O encontrara por acaso; um golpe de sorte, era isso o que pensava. Resolvera empurrar os móveis que aparentemente estavam em suas posições normais, apenas para ter a certeza de que não deixara nada passar e que não precisava ficar com aquele incômodo peso nos ombros. Foi realmente estranho, ao empurrar o armário de ferramentas, encontrar uma fenda um tanto baixa, mas larga o bastante para que pudesse se espremer e passar por ali, para ver o que se encontrava no final.

Aquilo parecia interminável, e a tênue luz da lanterna não iluminava muito o caminho. Se esticasse a mão à sua frente, os dedos escorregavam pelas pedras ásperas, que arranhavam sua pele. Parecia um lugar inclinado, frio e úmido.

Quando finalmente passava a acreditar que era melhor voltar, porque aquilo não o levaria a lugar nenhum, repentinamente, toda a estranheza passou. Literalmente, o espaço começou a sobrar, porque a fenda se abrira no que parecia uma espécie de caverna muito pouco iluminada, com apenas algumas velas no que parecia ser o centro do lugar.

Curioso, Winchester direcionou o feixe de luz em direção às paredes, apenas para perceber que a fissura da qual havia acabado de sair era apenas uma entre as várias, que pareciam estrategicamente posicionadas por entre figuras feitas à tinta de secagem rápida na pedra escura que ainda não conseguia identificar. Um lugar claustrofóbico, cheirando a cera queimada, cuja densidade do ar fazia seus olhos arderem ao ponto de lacrimejarem.

Aproximou-se lentamente das velas, notando que formavam um círculo ao redor de outro desenho, e este se assemelhava a uma cruz celta unida a um pentagrama incrustado num pentágono. Não reconhecia aquilo de lugar nenhum, tampouco tinha alguma ideia do que significava.

Pelo menos, até seus olhos se cravarem na fotografia no centro do círculo: a família Martin, com o falecido esposo de Lorelly ao lado da mulher. E, sobre o rosto do homem sorridente, um "x" feito com um líquido aparentemente viscoso e vermelho.

— Parece que nossa _pequena vítima não_ era tão inocente assim...

Quando esticou a mão em direção ao objeto, porém, um estalido ecoou pelo local, e automaticamente se virou, pronto para encarar seja lá o que estivesse ali.

Não havia nada.

— Sam? — perguntou cauteloso, sabendo que corria o risco de não estar sozinho no local. — É você?

Como não recebeu nenhuma resposta, apenas o bizarro som de algo gotejando ao longe, pegou a Colt A1 calibre 45 no cós da calça, aproveitando que a arma estava pronta para disparar caso fosse necessário. Seu radar interno parecia estar enlouquecido, como se tivesse levantado rápido demais e acabasse tonto por causa do gesto.

— Não. Não é o pequeno Sammy, _Dean Winchester_.

Virou-se como um raio, pronto para atirar, mas algo impediu que seu dedo apertasse o gatilho no segundo necessário. Por um breve instante, apenas encarou a humana que surgira das sombras, perguntando-se como diabos ela conseguira aparecer tão rapidamente e sem ser notada. Porém, quando estava prestes a reagir, só teve a chance de processar um fato tétrico antes de algo acertá-lo com violência na cabeça, e a escuridão tomá-lo por completo:

Lorelly Martin tinha as órbitas vazias.

_Onde estavam seus olhos?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 **— Devour —** ("**_Devore_**")**

Sam sentiu a cabeça latejar de forma insuportável muito antes de sequer conseguir abrir os olhos. A repentina iluminação, aliada à fumaça densa que se propagava pelo ambiente, rapidamente fez com que os olhos claros lacrimejassem. Piscou espasmodicamente até se acostumar àquilo, e logo tentava entender que raios de lugar era aquele.

Mas, na verdade, o primeiro fato que sua mente processou foi que seus pulsos estavam presos com grossas correntes pregadas à parede, os braços abertos e esticados de maneira desconfortável. Seus pés estavam soltos, mas ele duvidava muito que aquilo pudesse lhe ajudar. Só então, resistindo ao impulso de tentar se livrar daquela prisão, que o moreno _realmente_ prestou atenção na aparência tétrica do local.

Era tudo muito limpo, muito arrumado, e isso só parecia tornar as coisas piores. O espaço era amplo, cheio de símbolos brancos e disformes, desenhados à mão nas paredes de cor creme. A um canto, havia uma mesinha de metal; esticando o pescoço para observar melhor, Winchester sentiu um grande incômodo na boca do estômago ao ver as lâminas reluzindo com a luz do aposento. E, correndo os olhos para o outro lado da sala, sentiu como se alguém tivesse acabado de lhe dar uma descarga elétrica.

— Dean! — a exclamação saiu sufocada.

Seu cérebro entrou em curto.

O mais velho estava lá, inerte, com os pulsos presos acima da cabeça. Havia várias manchas escuras em sua camisa, e o caçula rezava para que não fosse sangue. Mais pálido que o normal, com os lábios já tomando uma coloração arroxeada. Quase pendurado.

Sam obrigou-se a lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. Deixara o primogênito avaliando o porão, porque acreditava não existir nada importante por lá, apesar de toda a bizarrice do local. E depois? Checou os quartos, onde também não encontrou coisas suspeitas ou sinais de bruxaria. Então, Dean o chamara, mas, quando voltou ao local onde o vira pela última vez, o loiro não estava lá. Foi para a cozinha, procurou o irmão, porém não o encontrou. Houve um blecaute, todas as luzes se apagaram, e, enquanto tentava fazer a maldita lanterna funcionar, algo o acertou com violência na cabeça. Ainda assim, não desmaiou de imediato após o golpe.

Pouco antes de a escuridão tomá-lo por completo, viu algo que não fazia o menor sentido: um homem parecidíssimo com o falecido esposo de Lorelly, segurando um pé-de-cabra...

Sorrindo.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!_**"**

**xxx**

Anna moveu-se, inquieta e furiosa, em frente à casa da família Martin. A única coisa que de fato a impedia de entrar lá e _acabar com a raça_ dos malditos que ousaram seqüestrar Dean Winchester, era Castiel mantendo a mão em seu ombro com firmeza. Porque seu desejo, sendo sincera consigo mesma, era fazer rolar algumas cabeças. E, talvez, todo aquele tempo longe do Paraíso, na Terra, tivesse feito com que uma parte de sua graça se perdesse.

Mas, naquele momento, a última coisa que lhe importava era o Céu.

— Deixe-me ir. — a ruiva quase rosnou para o amigo, num tom irritado. — Eu vou acabar com eles!

— Como? — Castiel questionou, fitando-a seriamente. — São dois líderes das legiões mais poderosas de demônios, e sua cabeça está a prêmio. Diga-me, Anna Milton: **como você**, mas atuais circunstâncias,** vai**** fazer **_alguma coisa_?

Foi aquilo que a obrigou a parar e finalmente pensar sobre o assunto. Não foram precisos muito mais que alguns minutos para que a boca da moça se entreabrisse num cômico "o", enquanto sua linha de raciocínio finalmente encontrava a do moreno.

— Se eles te pegarem, a alma de Dean estará solta entre os planos, para quem quiser pegá-la. — o anjo prosseguiu num tom ligeiramente repreensivo. — Mephistopheles está lá dentro, pronto para acender a faísca que vai incendiar o que resta da relação dos irmãos. Ele só precisa de _uma coisa_, Anna. Um mínimo deslize, e tudo pelo que você, tudo pelo que **nós** temos lutado durante todo esse tempo, vai por água abaixo!

E, ainda assim, a ruiva olhou pesarosa para o local onde se encontrava o rapaz cuja alma lhe pertencia. Uma angústia tão grande tomava seu peito que fazia lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos verdes, e talvez tenha sido isso que fez com que a expressão de Castiel abrandasse um pouco, o aperto em seu ombro tornando-se um tanto menor, enquanto ele prosseguia num tom doce:

— Tudo o que podemos fazer, por ora, é esperar. Há uma brecha nessa armadilha para ratos, você sabe. Sam Winchester só precisa puxar a alavanca, e a porta estará aberta para os seres celestiais.

Milton virou-se para encará-lo com um longo e resignado suspiro.

— Isso significa que eu não devo estar aqui, não é? — a voz saiu num sussurro.

O anjo assentiu.

— Garanto a você que irei mantê-la informada sobre o que for necessário. — prometeu.

E então, com um leve farfalhar de asas, Anna já não estava mais ali. O moreno pensou a respeito da confusão que começara a se formar por causa da garota, e se questionou a respeito da atitude de protegê-la de seus irmãos. Definitivamente, era um erro, e seria punido por aquilo, mas o que poderia fazer, se aquilo era o que seus instintos ordenavam?

Quando Milton quebrara as regras e permitira que Dean vivesse durante mais tempo do que o permitido após o pacto... Bem, para iniciar a história, ela não deveria nem mesmo ter usado seu receptáculo para criar um contrato com Winchester. E, acima de tudo, não deveria colocar em risco tudo pelo que os anjos vinham lutando nos últimos milênios; os problemas daquela família não eram da atualidade, eles vinham de seus antecedentes. Somente Sam e Dean poderiam quebrar a maldição que carregavam em suas veias, e a ruiva aparecera apenas para tentar acelerar as coisas, acabando por atrapalhar tudo.

Porém, de nada adiantaria "quebrar a cabeça" imaginando como poderia ter sido se Anna não interferisse.

Castiel voltou sua atenção para a casa.

Ainda não havia nada.

**xxx**

— _Dean._

O loiro sentiu os músculos tensos, os pulsos presos acima da cabeça de maneira desconfortável. Não sabia dizer ao certo se estava deitado, ou pendurado; só tinha a certeza de que algo não muito macio estava pressionado à suas costas. E estava amarrado, óbvio. Caso contrário, teria conseguido facilmente se livrar daquele incômodo em suas mãos.

— _Olhe para mim!_

Winchester reconheceu aquela voz, e foi isso que automaticamente fez com que seus olhos se abrissem. Logo em seguida, desejou não tê-lo feito, porque a luz em demasia fez a cabeça latejar ainda mais. Piscou espasmodicamente, desejando de forma ardente que o lampejo que teve não passasse de uma simples ilusão. Mas, ao fitar novamente o irmão, a respiração acelerou consideravelmente, os lábios se entreabriram pelo choque.

— S... — o nome não saiu, no primeiro instante, e precisou tomar fôlego para conseguir pronunciá-lo num tom rouco: — Sammy?

Não. **Não podia** ser seu irmão. Aqueles olhos claros, encarando-o tão intensamente que fazia seu estômago embrulhar. Definitivamente, não podia. Os lábios do moreno esticaram-se num largo sorriso, expondo os dentes em duas fileiras perfeitinhas, mas havia algo de estranho naquela expressão. Ou, talvez, fossem apenas os olhos.

**Queimando**. E o toque. Oh, Deus, aquele maldito toque! Os dedos que percorriam os músculos de seu abdômen, sem se importarem com as cicatrizes, parecendo conhecer os pontos que lhe traziam mais prazer melhor até do que o próprio loiro. Aquilo provocou um estranho e não muito incômodo arrepio em seu corpo, e algo em seu âmago fez com que se perguntasse o que raios estava acontecendo ali.

— Sammy? — repetiu incrédulo, os olhos esbugalhados pelo choque.

O moreno continuava com aquele estranho sorriso, de orelha a orelha; a expressão diabolicamente maliciosa, de forma que com toda a certeza **não combinava com **o pouco de infantilidade que o mais velho sempre atribuíra ao caçula. Sam não sorria daquela forma. Não _**seu**_ Sammy. Não _**seu**_ irmão. E eles nunca... Eles não...

Oh, droga! _Por que diabos Dean estava amarrado _**nu**_ em uma cama?_

E** por que** _seu irmão_ o estava **tocando** daquela forma?

**Nobody, nobody wants to feel like this**

[_Ninguém, ninguém quer se sentir assim_]

**Nobody, nobody wants to live like this**

[_Ninguém, ninguém quer viver assim_]

**Nobody, nobody wants a war like this**

[_Ninguém, ninguém quer uma guerra como esta_]


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 **— Dementia —** ("**_Demência_**")**

O moreno tentava inutilmente libertar ao menos um de seus pulsos, quando começou. Dean produziu um som estranho com a boca, de forma com que o mais novo imediatamente voltou sua atenção para o irmão. O loiro se moveu de forma inquieta, ainda resmungando, ainda sem abrir os olhos, e sua cabeça se moveu para o lado, como se algo o incomodasse. Sam arriscou:

— Dean? — perguntou com firmeza, apesar de todo o alívio que tomava seu peito por ver o mais velho dando sinais de vida. — Está consciente?

Não obteve uma resposta coerente, apenas outro barulho engasgado foi emitido, e isso acabou com toda a calma momentânea que o moreno ainda pôde sentir. Perguntou-se o que diabos estava acontecendo com o primogênito, voltando a mover as mãos, mas foi inútil. Não conseguia nem mesmo fazer com que as correntes escorregassem, e aquilo era demasiadamente frustrante. Por que Lorelly os mantinha presos ali? Já não era para algo ter acontecido?

Enquanto observava o loiro tremer em espasmos, Sam teve a certeza de que, seja lá qual fosse o motivo da mulher, esse "algo" já estava acontecendo. Por um breve momento, olhou novamente para as correntes, tentando entender o porquê de elas parecerem tão frágeis, e ele ainda ter tanta dificuldade em soltá-las de uma vez.

Talvez a pancada na cabeça não tivesse sido tão simples quanto parecera, e aquilo estivesse afetando seu raciocínio. Era nisso que o moreno focava seus pensamentos, quando ouviu um resmungo, novamente de incômodo, vindo de seu irmão. Voltou sua atenção para o mais velho, preocupado, mas seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao vê-lo se debatendo com violência.

Quando Sam estava prestes a chamá-lo mais uma vez, Dean moveu a cabeça para trás num átimo, respirando com dificuldade.

E gemeu.

**xxx**

— Mas que Inferno está...

O dedo indicador do moreno foi depositado em seus lábios antes que Dean tivesse a chance de completar o xingamento, e o loiro o encarou transtornado, sem saber ao certo qual era o lado mais absurdo de toda aquela situação: sua nudez, a cama, ou seu irmão.

— _Fique quieto._ — o caçula pediu manhoso.

Sam. Definitivamente, **Sam**. O loiro não entendia o que estava havendo ali, não entendia o motivo de o mais alto estar enroscado em seu corpo, e não entendia **por que** aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que soava absurdo, não chegava a tanto, principalmente por seu corpo parecer se negar a fazer o que queria. Olhando para cima, para a cabeceira da cama, via apenas suas mãos unidas e presas por algemas.

"_Que tipo de cara tem uma fantasia erótica com o próprio irmão?_**"** foi seu pensamento um tanto revoltado, quando tentou, não pela primeira vez, se soltar, mas tudo o que conseguiu como resposta aos movimentos bruscos foi o tilintar metálico e o rangido da madeira.

— Me solta. — grunhiu por entre os dentes trincados, encarando o que supostamente deveria ser uma sósia de seu irmão.

— E por que eu faria isso? — foi o que o moreno perguntou enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas, e, logo em seguida, outro sorriso malicioso surgiu, antes de ele completar num tom rouco: —A menos que você me dê algo em troca.

— Vai se fo...

No momento em que ia terminar de praguejar, o mais alto inclinou o rosto em direção ao seu. A primeira reação do loiro foi desviar, evitando o beijo que o teria calado, sentindo o coração acelerar de forma considerável no peito. Em parte, estava desesperado, preso a uma cama, desejando fugir de toda aquela loucura que seu irmão provocava. A outra metade de seu cérebro ainda estava tentando digerir as informações, e, definitivamente, ter o moreno sobre si não ajudava em nada.

— Você está muito marrento, Dee. — Sam observou com uma expressão confusa, e segurou o rosto do mais velho entre suas mãos, obrigando-o a encará-lo antes de perguntar num tom genuinamente preocupado. —Foi algo que eu fiz?

"_Dee?_**" **os olhos esmeraldinos se arregalaram tanto que pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas. **"**_Dee?!_**"**

Não sabia se ficava furioso pelo apelido bizarro que mais parecia o gaguejo de uma criança que não conseguia pronunciar seu nome, ou pela forma como os longos dedos do moreno brincavam com seu cabelo. Desde sempre, o caçula sabia que Dean **odiava** que as pessoas mexessem nos fios dourados.

Mas por que estava pensando em besteiras como aquela informação?! Deus, seu irmão o estava tratando como se fosse uma amante ou... Ou... Qualquer outra merda do tipo!

— Me solta. — rosnou, puxando novamente as algemas, e, mesmo que estas fossem forradas para não machucar seus pulsos, já sentia uma leve dor pela força exercida contra o objeto. —** Agora**.

Longos instantes se passaram, os olhos claros o observavam como se o loiro fosse um _alien_, ou, no mínimo, uma pessoa desconhecida. Então, bem lentamente, esperando por uma reação explosiva que não veio, Sam levou os lábios até o pescoço alvo do irmão, que, de imediato, se retesou, o encarando sem saber se deveria ficar irritado ou assustado.

— Para. — arregalou os olhos, sentindo o estômago revirar. — S-Sam...

— _Sammy._ — o moreno corrigiu num tom vago, mais ocupado em deslizar a língua pela pele macia, e o encarou durante dois segundos, novamente sorrindo. —Eu _adoro_ quando você me chama de Sammy.

Dean mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue, sentindo o corpo entrar em ebulição. **Droga**. Também não era de ferro, ora essa! Seu corpo reagia à provocação, era como se seus nervos estivessem todos em exposição, e cada centímetro avançado causava um calafrio em sua espinha. Mas não era exatamente... **Ruim**.

— O que você fez com meu irmão? — tentou grunhir, mas a tensão em sua voz o traiu.

O mais alto levou a boca à orelha do loiro, continuando a trabalhar com as mãos, num sussurro rouco que fez com que todos os pelos do corpo do loiro se arrepiassem:

— Uma novidade para você, _Dee_... — provocou, arrastando a alcunha, sentindo os espasmos do mais velho. —_ Eu sou_ seu irmão. Seu _único e precioso_ Sammy.

Queria ter revidado. Deus, como desejou desesperadamente encontrar argumentos, palavras que pudessem contradizer com muita veemência o absurdo que havia acabado de ouvir! Mas todos os pensamentos coerentes se uniram ao prazer indesejado, formando um verdadeiro caos em sua mente, quando os dedos do mais novo alcançaram os pelos pubianos, e uma corrente elétrica pareceu percorrer seu âmago.

Dean lançou a cabeça para trás violentamente, sentindo o oxigênio faltar.

Gemendo.

**xxx**

— Se divertindo, Samuel Winchester?

Ao som daquela voz arrastada e sarcástica, o moreno deixou de encarar o irmão, os olhos arregalados se voltando para encarar a mulher que se inclinava sobre os objetos metálicos, do outro lado da sala. Lorelly Martin parecia menor do que se lembrava, os fios loiros um tanto mais claros, quase platinados, as roupas negras ligeiramente largas no corpo pequeno.

— O que você fez com ele? — indagou com raiva, e automaticamente as mãos tentaram se libertar numa tentativa falha, porém furiosa. — O que você fez com meu irmão?

Ela se virou com as mãos na cintura. Sam sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto, a boca entreabrir-se em choque, ao notar que encarava uma mulher cujos olhos não estavam onde deveriam. As órbitas vazias lhe trouxeram alguma ânsia, pois, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que o via, anteriormente era apenas em cadáveres.

— O que você fez com _ela_? — questionou, o corpo estremecendo, enquanto lançava um rápido olhar preocupado para Dean.

Poderia aquela criatura _repugnante_ planejar fazer o mesmo com ambos? O enjoo aumentou apenas de imaginar algo semelhante, e, por alguns segundos, Winchester sentiu a necessidade de fechar os olhos, apenas para tentar retirar aquela imagem nojenta de sua cabeça.

— Eu não me preocuparia com seu irmão agora, se fosse você. — Lorelly elevou as mãos em direção aos próprios fios loiros, brincando com as mechas lisas. — Sabe, há muito tempo... Eu era realmente bonita. Os gregos me chamavam de Nahemah, pela força de atração que eu exercia sobre os homens. Mas é claro que havia os invejosos, e me chamaram de bruxa... Meu corpo apodreceu numa fogueira enquanto eu lamentava, jovem Winchester, e meu marido não moveu um único dedo para me tirar das chamas.

Sam focou-se na região do pescoço da mulher, tentando não erguer os olhos para o rosto da mulher. Viu estranhos símbolos e queimaduras que certamente poderiam confirmar toda aquela loucura, mas, se _Nahemah_ fora queimada, por que os sinais apareciam no corpo da outra jovem? Sua cabeça rodava, quando a loira prosseguiu, como se não percebesse o quão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos o moreno estava:

— A traição machuca uma mulher, sabia? Joshua Martin pagou o preço por traí-la, e Lorelly pagou sua dívida ao me entregar seu bem mais precioso. Diziam que "seus olhos de rio" eram a característica mais bela que jamais viram em outra mulher. E, se eu desejar reconstituir meu corpo, preciso de produtos de primeira qualidade, não é mesmo?

Winchester precisou de todo o autocontrole para soltar a respiração, porque seus pulmões imploravam por oxigênio. No entanto, ainda assim foi difícil puxar o ar, uma vez que lhe parecia que a mulher contava aquilo exatamente com o propósito de cravar as imagens em sua mente, a ferro e a fogo, para formar cicatrizes das quais não conseguiria se esquecer. Cerrando os dentes, perguntou num grunhido:

— Tudo isso se trata de vingança, então?

Nahemah moveu os ombros com indiferença.

— Foram precisos alguns sinais, Sam. — observou. — A chefia foi bem clara quando disse que eu deveria chamar a atenção dos Winchester, e não de qualquer outro caçador idiota o bastante para entrar no caso. Você e seu irmão nem mesmo se importaram em assistir às gravações das mortes, e isso foi um grande erro. Caso o tivessem feito, teriam notado desde o começo que a inocente Lorelly era a culpada. Mas, afinal de contas, foi um golpe de sorte. Eu usava a beleza da jovem viúva para seduzir até mesmo as idiotas que morreram. Então, não checar a vida íntima das vítimas também foi um erro, porque todas as mulheres eram lésbicas.

As informações pareciam se acumular na cabeça do moreno, que franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que se odiava internamente pelo fato de ter acreditado em Ruby quando a loira lhe passara o endereço do _website_. Por que, mesmo, confiava tanto naquela mulher?

— Sua amiguinha do porão* pegou os dados com a pessoa errada, Winchester. — Nahemah sorriu largamente. — Confiar em Sallos foi um erro da parte dela, afinal. Ele não é tão burro quanto Ruby imagina, meu caro. E foi realmente uma pena perder o jovem Valefor, ele era um _medium_ tão poderoso... Mas estamos numa guerra, e, se Sallos foi idiota o bastante para lançar seu melhor soldado no campo inimigo... Bem, não podemos fazer nada.

Sam fechou as mãos em punhos, odiando a si mesmo por não conseguir se livrar das malditas correntes. Quando estava prestes a retrucar, Dean emitiu outro gemido, e automaticamente todos os argumentos desapareceram da mente do moreno. Ele virou o rosto em direção ao irmão num átimo, apenas para ver que o loiro continuava com a cabeça inclinada para trás, mas, naquele momento, outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Marcas vermelhas estavam presentes na região do pescoço do mais velho, algumas realmente fortes. E até algumas gotas de suor, que umedeciam a camisa já um tanto escura pelo sangue seco, e escorriam pela pele clara. Winchester sentiu como se um balde de água fria acabasse de ser lançado contra seu rosto; foi como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse seu corpo, pois ele reconhecia aquelas marcas. E os olhos se arregalaram pelo choque, quando Dean gemeu mais uma vez.

Definitivamente, o comentário sarcástico de Nahemah não melhorou as coisas:

— Parece que Mephistopheles está se divertindo...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 **— I can see, how broken and defeated you are. —** ("**_Eu posso ver, o quão quebrado e derrotado você é._**")**

"**Sweet dreams are made of these..."**

"_Doces sonhos são feitos disso..."_

— Você gosta assim, não é? — foi o que _Sam_ sussurrou num tom rouco, fazendo um anel com o indicador e o polegar, deslizando da ponta até a base do membro do irmão. — Gosta, _Dee?_

O loiro arquejou, e, se o prazer não afetasse diretamente seus pensamentos, teria tempo para notar o quão estranha era a imagem de seu irmão o tocando daquela forma, com aquela expressão maliciosa que denotava segundas intenções. E ainda tinha aquela _porcaria de apelido_... Droga. Ele gostava. Gostava da forma como a alcunha soava, sendo pronunciada tão pornograficamente pelos lábios do mais novo. Gostava da forma como o moreno o provocava, sussurrando palavras sujas ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto o masturbava de forma lenta e torturante.

— Filho da mãe! — xingou, respirando sonoramente pela boca, sentindo suas partes baixas latejarem ao contato da mão suada, arquejando. — _O que você quer?_

O moreno o encarou durante longos instantes, e repentinamente parou de mover os dedos, arrancando um resmungo do mais velho, que, apesar de tudo, não se deu ao luxo de reclamar. Os olhos claros fitaram seriamente os orbes esmeraldinos, de uma forma que Dean jamais havia sido encarado antes. E, internamente, ele se perguntou o que diabos aquilo tudo significava. _Por que_ importava, ainda?

— Você.

Repentinamente, Winchester sentiu como se todo o oxigênio existente em seus pulmões houvesse sido retirado. Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o ar, mas foi um gesto inútil, porque era como se uma grande placa de metal comprimisse seu peito. De alguma forma, doía.

— O... O quê?

— Eu. Quero. Você. — Sam repetiu, sem deixar de encará-lo.

Dean olhou novamente para as algemas, os orbes turmalinos consideravelmente arregalados, tentando se libertar. Porém, o forro escapou, e o metal cortou a pele num atrito doloroso. Quando os primeiros filetes do sangue escarlate começaram a cair, ele arfou. O moreno esticou a mão em direção a seus pulsos, e o mais velho fez um movimento brusco e violento.

Mais dor. Mais sangue.

O mais alto o encarou; desta vez, os olhos estavam completamente negros. O loiro soltou um riso nervoso e ligeiramente estrangulado.

— Sabia que não era Sam. — afirmou com convicção, apesar de a dúvida tê-lo atordoado há poucos instantes. — Sabia que não era meu irmão.

Revirando os olhos com incredulidade, o caçula tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, obrigando Winchester a encará-lo. Próximo. Talvez até demais. Respirando o mesmo ar; poucos centímetros separavam os lábios dos irmãos.

O radar interno de Dean enlouqueceu, sua respiração era sonora e acelerada. Em pânico.

— Você está errado. — Sam sussurrou, os olhos claros queimando nos orbes verdes. — _I'm your __**little**__ and __**precious**__ Sammy._ Eu sou tudo aquilo que deseja, não pode ter, e ainda assim toca. O quão desesperado, o quão carente você está para, ainda assim, negar absolutamente **tudo** que os aproxima da vulnerabilidade emocional?

Winchester cerrou os dentes para não dar uma resposta malcriada àquela pergunta. Não era seu irmão ali, não podia ser. Lutando contra o desejo de virar o rosto mais uma vez, apenas fechou os olhos com força, mesmo sentindo que ainda era encarado.

— Eu posso ver o que existe dentro de você, Dean. — o moreno prosseguiu. — Eu posso ver o quão quebrado e derrotado você está. Você não pode vencer, e você sabe disso. Você não está com fome, Dean*, porque, por dentro, você continua morto. Mas continua lutando, continua enfrentando as emoções.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quase tortuoso para o primogênito, que comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina. Muito embora não desse crédito àquelas palavras, por ter certeza de que não era seu irmão _de verdade_ quem as proferia, elas o afetavam, sim, e diretamente. Por quê? Porque era _exatamente_ daquela forma que se sentia. Quebrado. Destruído. Não havia nada mais pelo que lutar, não havia uma razão **real** para toda aquela loucura.

Mary estava morta. John partira, e provavelmente também estava morto.

E, se continuasse a falhar com o mais novo, Sam também o abandonaria.

— Tudo o que o pai diz é "Cuide do Sammy"; "Proteja o seu irmãozinho, garoto"! Você ainda pode ouvir a voz dele dentro de sua cabeça, não é? Alta e clara. — o sussurro contra sua orelha continha uma pontada de desprezo que fez seu coração encolher no peito; afinal de contas, era a voz de seu irmão. — Porque o pai sabia, desde o começo, o que você é: um bom soldado e nada mais.

E então a dor. Rasgando seu peito de ponta a ponta, queimando. Dean lançou a cabeça para trás com violência, arquejando pela sensação repentina, diferente de tudo o que já havia provado com as lâminas. Era como uma pressão, e, ao mesmo tempo em que podia senti-la, tinha a absoluta e tétrica certeza de que, se abrisse os olhos, não veria nada além do mais alto. Respirando pesadamente, o loiro começou a mover as mãos, mesmo com os pulsos já cortados pelas algemas. O atrito foi mais doloroso, pois a brutalidade de seus movimentos feriu a pele já machucada.

— Sabe... Isso é só uma amostra do que você vai sentir, quando pegarmos aquele maldito anjo. — sentiu os dedos de Sam brincando com seu cabelo, e o peso sobre seu corpo tornou-se menor, sinal de que o moreno se afastara. — Toda essa... _Dor_... Você ainda vai prová-la quando estiver no Inferno. E vai ser ainda pior, Dean.

Correntes. Não eram algemas. Eram ganchos, presos diretamente em sua carne, rasgando.

Foi mais ou menos aí que ele gritou.

**xxx**

— Dean!

Sam lutou violentamente contra as correntes, e, talvez por sua total concentração no irmão, não notou o grande sorriso no rosto de Lorelly, que se afastou a passos silenciosos e se desfez, tal como uma miragem, mas bem aos poucos; restando apenas a vaga lembrança de que sua presença maligna estivera ali há pouco. O moreno sentia como se uma bomba-relógio estivesse presa em sua cabeça, tiquetaqueando, e aquilo era insuportável. Tentou novamente, e seus pulsos arderam.

— **Dean!**

Repentinamente, acabou. A pressão contra seus braços, a força exercida pelas amarras que o prendiam. O caçula arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo para digerir a informação, porque, no segundo seguinte, após o choque de cair em câmera lenta, praticamente se arrastou até o irmão, obrigando-se a mover o corpo em direção ao loiro, que acertara o chão e ainda não dera nenhum sinal de vida.

O mais alto, porém, tinha a vantagem de não estar com mais nenhuma corrente prendendo seus pulsos, enquanto o primogênito Winchester permanecia com as mãos amarradas.

E, de forma alguma, Sam teria tempo de impedir que o mais velho se machucasse, mas, ainda assim, ao se aproximar e ver o líquido escarlate tingindo o chão e manchando a pele do irmão, o desespero fez seu coração parar de bater por alguns instantes.

— Hey, está tudo bem. — puxou Dean contra seu corpo, as mãos tremendo descontroladamente enquanto puxava as correntes e as afastava do loiro, tentando desfazer a confusão e, ao mesmo tempo, não machucar ainda mais o outro, que não dava nenhum sinal de vida. — Eu... Eu vou dar um jeito, cara... Você vai ficar bem...

Mas a falta de reação fez lágrimas surgirem nos olhos claros, enquanto embalava lentamente o rapaz, envolvendo-o com força entre seus braços.

— Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem... — sussurrava como um mantra. — Dean, eu... Eu...

As palavras morreram em seus lábios, entalando sua garganta com os soluços que conteve a todo custo. Dean estava frio, apesar do sangue ainda quente verter das pequenas feridas em seus braços, e também de algum lugar não identificado pelo moreno.

— Tudo bem, cara... — engoliu em seco pela última vez, num soluço engasgado e sofrido. — Tudo bem, irmão. Eu... Eu vou cuidar de você...

No entanto, as primeiras lágrimas já escorriam livremente por seu rosto, sem que Sam pudesse sequer pensar em controlar o choro. Droga! Por que o loiro não acordava?! Por que não abria os olhos, por que não soltava uma piadinha idiota sobre como ele parecia uma menina, permitindo-se chorar daquela maneira?! _Qualquer coisa_ seria melhor que aquela total falta de reação, aquela inércia.

Jamais havia sido preciso lidar com uma situação daquelas; era sempre o contrário. **Dean** era aquele que sempre precisava salvá-lo, e não o contrário. O moreno não entendia. Não queria entender o que os havia levado àquela situação. Não queria entender **por que** sentia que seu irmão estava morrendo em seus braços. Respirou fundo, trêmulo, apesar de ter a sensação de que seus pulmões haviam sido retirados e nenhum vestígio de oxigênio chegava ao cérebro. Balbuciando, sem nexo, perdido.

"_Por favor, Dean, por favor..._**"**

Ao menor movimento do peito tão forte e, ao mesmo tempo, suavemente pressionado ao seu, o caçula soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que mais parecia um arquejo choroso.

— S... Sammy?

Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que um simples sussurro rouco, tão frágil, teria feito seu coração acelerar tanto, bater de maneira descompassada no peito. Baixando o rosto, ainda inundado pelas lágrimas, para encarar o irmão, o moreno encontrou dois grandes orbes esmeraldinos, um tanto atordoados, nublados pela sonolência. Talvez exaustão, não sabia ao certo.

Não havia luz. Apenas trevas. Não era com _aquilo_ que estava acostumado. Onde estavam as piadas? Onde estava o sorriso sacana? Onde estava _seu irmão_? Era uma máscara. Durante todos aqueles anos, tendo de lidar com a insensatez, a irresponsabilidade, a impulsividade do mais velho... Droga. Aquilo tudo não significava nada.

Não era real. Toda aquela prepotência, todos aqueles sorrisos.

Nada daquilo era real.

— Você... Dean... Eu juro que... — não conseguiu completar nenhuma frase, porque nada mais fazia sentido naquele momento.

As mãos do loiro agarraram a gola da blusa do mais novo com uma força tirada sabe-se lá _Deus_ de onde, a proximidade entre eles era tamanha que Sam podia sentir o hálito frio do irmão, soprando-lhe a face. E se perdeu nos olhos verdes, como se o coração não estivesse presente no peito. Um espaço vazio. Dor. Seu irmão mais velho, aquele cara que sempre admirou secretamente, sem jamais se permitir demonstrar... Apenas um bom soldadinho.

Com um simples e quebradiço sussurro, Dean conseguiu fazer desmoronar toda a mágoa, toda a raiva que Sam ainda nutria desde o momento em que descobrira o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual o irmão sempre carregava uma lâmina consigo. E foi num tom baixo, sem esperança, que ele fez seu pedido:

— Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinho...

Não era como se implorasse a presença do mais alto, não era como se o estivesse incitando a prometer que iria ficar ao seu lado para todo o sempre. Dean não pedia para que o moreno cuidasse dele, não pedia nem mesmo para que o compreendesse. Ele só... Pedia para que permanecesse ali, pelo menos por algum tempo. Numa reles frase, pedia para que afastasse aquela dor, para que não o abandonasse.

Ele não tinha esperança. Ele não acreditava que o irmão pudesse, realmente, ficar. Todas as palavras não ditas, toda a mágoa adormecida, todas as memórias perdidas fizeram-se presentes no silêncio que se seguiu após aquela frase.

E, dentre todas as outras coisas, talvez fosse esse o fato que fez o caçula pressioná-lo contra seu peito com ainda mais força, obrigando-se a sentir cada centímetro do corpo do irmão que estava em seus braços. A respiração pesada contra seu pescoço, o coração acelerado, no mesmo ritmo que o seu. A tensão existente a partir do momento em que não obteve resposta.

Sam, sem se permitir gaguejar, afagou brevemente os ombros do mais baixo enquanto dizia num tom terno, que deixava claro todo o carinho que outrora estivera tão implícito:

— Não precisa ter medo, Dean; os monstros não vão poder te pegar enquanto eu estiver aqui.

O loiro não se moveu, a cabeça tombada contra seu ombro, a respiração incerta. Os olhos claros encheram-se, novamente, de lágrimas, enquanto o embalava, finalmente, com um sussurro fraco:

— Prometo.

"**Who am I to disagree?"**

"_Quem sou eu para discordar?"_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 **— Mommy, we all will go to Hell! – pt.1 —** ("**_Mamãe, nós vamos todos para o Inferno! – Parte 1_**")**

— Seu irmão está um pouco mais estável, mas o risco ainda é grande.

O moreno afundou o rosto entre as mãos, suspirando pesadamente ao sentir o alívio imenso que tomou conta de seu peito, apesar de a notícia não ser completamente **boa**. Durante alguns minutos, sentiu que era atentamente observado pela médica que acabara de lhe dizer aquilo, como se ela esperasse que tivesse um ataque ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Lembrava-se nitidamente da mentira cabeluda que precisara inventar para que o deixassem em paz com sua dor, enquanto aguardava notícias sobre Dean.

Uma gangue? Seu irmão, um _viciado_? Ele não conseguindo abandoná-lo e arriscando uma conversa diplomática que resultou na maior surra de suas vidas? Bem, fora a ideia mais convincente que lhe passara pela cabeça; principalmente depois de Amelia Richardson lhe perguntou que tipo de drogas o loiro tomava. Tudo passava como tortuosos flashes dos quais desejava amargamente se livrar, mas era como se sua mente não conseguisse se focar em outra coisa, e congelasse aquelas imagens apenas para que Sam não surtasse de vez.

Praticamente arrastara Dean para fora daquela sala, que mais tarde descobriu ser apenas um cômodo abandonado da casa de uma veterinária que se mudara havia pouco tempo. Para sua sorte, as contas do mês já estavam pagas, e teve a chance de usar o telefone para chamar uma ambulância. Não sabia onde estavam, mas foi só olhar para fora, pela janela, que conseguiu identificar o local e passar as devidas informações ao hospital.

Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar novamente aqueles pensamentos perturbadores, Sam ergueu os olhos para observar a pouca movimentação no corredor, sentindo-se inquieto. Notava a médica conversando com os policiais a um canto, longe o bastante para que não pudesse ouvir, mas a forma como Amelia movia as mãos e o indicava dava a entender que era o assunto da discussão.

"_O que será que eles estão conversando?_**"**

Apesar de saber **exatamente** do que se tratava, Winchester preferia fingir que nada naquela situação lhe era estranho. Porque, no fim, a esperança era a única coisa que lhe restava. Mas, se seu irmão demorasse a despertar...

Droga. Eles estavam numa _grande_ enrascada.

**xxx**

— Como assim _ele não estava na casa_?!

Anna andava de um lado a outro, tentando digerir as informações que Castiel acabara de lhe passar. Seus dedos bagunçavam o cabelo ruivo de tempos em tempos, para conter o desejo que tinha de simplesmente socá-lo; passar tempo demais perseguindo Dean a estava afetando. O anjo, por outro lado, parecia relativamente calmo ao explicar a situação.

— Eu não sei. — meneou a cabeça em negação. — Lembro-me nitidamente de você ter dito que sentia a alma dele lá dentro. Depois, nada aconteceu. Quando dei por mim, a presença dele já surgia num local completamente diferente.

Milton bufou, irritada, e não sabia se era pelo descuido do irmão ou pela preocupação com Dean. Ouviu um longo suspiro, e, voltando os olhos verdes para encarar o moreno, notou que ele depositava uma mão em seu ombro. Instintivamente, relaxou.

— Acalme-se. — Castiel pediu. — Se aconteceu, é porque foi um desejo de nosso Pai.

Ela precisou de todo o autocontrole para não revirar os olhos e soltar algumas palavras malcriadas. Claro. Deus, com certeza, queria que o primogênito Winchester estivesse entre a vida e a morte, largado numa cama de um hospital qualquer num lugar perdido no mundo. Anna odiava a hipótese de ir procurá-lo e encontrar algo particularmente desesperador.

Podia sentir as oscilações estranhas, bem no fundo de seu âmago, e aquela sensação não era boa, como se existisse algum _intruso_ perturbando algo que não deveria. Se ao menos pudesse tocar a alma de Dean, para ter certeza! Mas não. Era arriscado. Era arriscado, porque ele já estava machucado o bastante, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Era arriscado, porque já havia instigado a alma do loiro, e de uma forma que não deveria.

Sua única opção era confiar nas palavras do homem ao seu lado.

— Claro. — controlou o sarcasmo, e suspirou profundamente enquanto se jogava na cama do quarto de hotel que havia acabado de alugar em Sioux Falls. — Com certeza, Castiel.

O anjo a observou, e aquilo não poderia estar mais claro nos olhos azuis: ele acreditava.

"_Queria eu, não ter me tornado tão cética..._**"**

**xxx**

Havia uma pontada incômoda de dor na região de suas costelas, e algo esquisito preso em seu braço. Um som distante parecia seguir as batidas de seu coração, num "bip" irritante que pareceu se instalar dentro de sua mente, revirando-a de canto a canto. Tentou se mover, mas os membros estavam pesados demais para tal, e, afinal, ele não estava mesmo tão disposto a abrir os olhos.

Porém, no momento em que uma mão pousou sobre a sua, num toque cálido que lhe era estranhamente familiar e ao mesmo tempo absurdamente assustador, foi obrigado a lutar contra a doce inconsciência que ameaçava tomá-lo. Algo consideravelmente difícil, quando seu único desejo era se afogar naquele mar de escuridão e esquecer o restante do mundo ao seu redor.

"**Eu não vou ficar aqui para ver suas tentativas suicidas e egoístas para tornar a vida mais fácil!**_"_

Foi como uma descarga elétrica que afetou suas sinapses e o fez entrar num estranho estado que variava entre a tentativa quase cruel de abrir os olhos, e o intuito de deixar-se levar pelos braços frios e conhecidos da solidão. Grunhiu de forma rude qualquer coisa ininteligível, ouvindo uma exclamação de surpresa que pareceu dolorosamente próxima, seguida de perto por uma estranha agitação.

— Ele está despertando! Chamem Amelia!

Quem _diabos_ era aquela? Teria mais tempo e disposição para conversar, se uma sensação esquisita não o tivesse afetado naquele mesmo instante. Era como se houvesse uma garra pressionando seu peito, esmagando lentamente o esterno*, e seu coração disparou. Aquele maldito _bip_, repetindo-se de novo e de novo e de novo, dando voltas em seu cérebro... Droga.

As pálpebras se abriram durante tempo o suficiente para poder ver a movimentação dentro do quarto branco daquele lugar desconhecido. Várias pessoas de jaleco branco, todas correndo, expressões preocupadas, e uma estranha mulher ao seu lado, com volumosos cachos e feições afiladas que pareciam se distorcer de acordo com a proximidade; afastando e voltando, afastando e voltando...

— O oxigênio no sangue baixou**!

— Pupilas não reativas e respirando com dificuldade!

— Precisamos entubar.

Os olhos de Dean reviraram, e, de repente, tudo ficou escuro.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 **— Mommy, we all will go to Hell! – pt. 2 —** ("**_Mamãe, nós vamos todos para o Inferno! – Parte 2_**")**

Mary Campbell jamais acreditou em anjos. Quando era caçadora, tudo o que encontrava era composto por trevas. Não havia luz, não havia nada. Aquilo tudo era um grande pesadelo, do qual, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fugir. _Os negócios da família_. Seus primos caçavam, seus pais, e, assim, ela também. Mesmo que isso a matasse lentamente, obrigando-a acreditar que contos de fadas não existiam de verdade.

E então, conheceu John Winchester, um ex-fuzileiro que voltara da guerra. Ele era como uma chama que ofuscava todo o restante, e a impedia de se perder para todo o sempre num mar de agonia que compunha a vida daqueles que estavam eternamente fadados a acabar com o mal do mundo. Ele fez com que ela voltasse a confiar, fez com que voltasse a ter esperanças de que o mundo poderia ser um lugar melhor.

A crença, então, tornou-se lenda. Quando seus pais, Samuel e Deanna, morreram, Mary tornou-se dura na queda! Constantemente brigavam, porque John não era mais tão doce quanto o que conhecera após o casamento. Mas, mesmo assim, amavam-se incondicionalmente. Quando a loira deu a notícia de que estava grávida, tudo ganhou novas cores, novos carinhos, novos amores. Amavam-se, e amavam a criança; fosse menino, fosse menina, seria a melhor coisa que já lhes acontecera.

Ela não queria que seus filhos crescessem no mesmo ambiente no qual fora criada. Por isso, jurou a si mesma jamais falar a respeito da vida de caçadora. E, por isso, escrevia em diários. Relatava tudo pelo que havia passado durante os longos e tortuosos dezoito anos nos quais foi praticamente obrigada a aprender tudo o que dizia respeito sobre criaturas sobrenaturais. Relatou, também, fatos sobre sua família. Sobre como adorava, quando pequena, o fato de o pai carregá-la nos ombros sempre com um sorriso, dando a impressão de que ela era uma inocente garotinha, e que nada poderia afetá-la. Como sua mãe era a melhor pessoa do mundo, sempre pronta para ajudar ou atirar, se necessário, comentando que poderia ser ela e não Samuel a matar o primeiro cara que a fizesse chorar.

Sobre como John era o cara que lhe daria seu final feliz. Sobre como Dean, seu primeiro filho, era simplesmente a criaturinha mais fofa que já havia visto em toda a vida, mesmo enquanto chorava.

Mary jamais permitiria que algo o machucasse. Jamais permitiria que a sociedade composta por sorrisos falsos e palavras amargas o fizesse se perder. Também não o tornaria um caçador. E, por isso, cantava. Cantava **Hey Jude**, porque queria que ele ouvisse e entendesse, mesmo que sua mente infantil não associasse as palavras. Cantava, porque tinha esperanças de que isso afastasse suas memórias e a impedisse de surtar, para que seu filho crescesse num mundo onde não havia trevas, onde não havia a necessidade crescente de carregar armas a todo momento, acreditando estar sendo perseguido.

Dean jamais precisaria carregar o peso do mundo em seus ombros, porque Mary estaria lá para ajudá-lo. Ela estaria lá para impedir que **ele** se perdesse. Estaria lá para aliviar a dor.

— _And anytime you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain... Don't carry the world upon your shoulders..._

Ele era seu pequeno anjinho, seu pequeno soldadinho. Tão adorável e tagarela! No começo, viu o receio do garotinho, quando deu a notícia de que estava grávida pela segunda vez; após passar a tarde assistindo Dean e John jogando _baseboll_, fizera questão de caprichar no jantar e na sobremesa, tendo a certeza de que o dia traria grandes surpresas para todos da família.

Seu marido a abraçou, beijou, e depois disso era só sorrisos. Seu filho apenas a fitou, calado, durante segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis, e mesmo John começava a se preocupar com o silêncio, quando o menino perguntou com a voz aguda de um garotinho de três anos e meio:

— Vocês vão me deixar?

Após muito negar a possibilidade de abandoná-lo, naquela noite, Mary fez questão de deitar ao lado de Dean, aninhá-lo em seus braços e lhe contar histórias. Ela falava de anjos, e dragões que rodeavam um castelo cuja princesa eles salvariam_ juntos_. Quando mencionou a garota da realeza, o loirinho fez uma careta e protestou:

— Uma princesa não!

E sua mãe o encarou com um olhar confuso.

— Um príncipe! — Dean sorriu largamente, surpreendendo-a, e esfregou os olhos de forma sonolenta, bocejando. — Porque se eu tiver um irmãozinho, poderemos ser os três mosqueteiros! E, se eu tiver uma irmãzinha, ela pode se casar com ele e se tornar uma rainha como a senhora!

Naquela mesma noite, quando voltou para seu quarto com lágrimas nos olhos, John perguntou por que estava chorando. Mary apenas sacudiu a cabeça, encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e pediu para que ele a abraçasse. Já perdera tudo, mas, agora, tinha de volta uma família; um esposo carinhoso, um filho adorável, e outra criança a caminho.

Ela queria ter a certeza de que seus filhos cresceriam num ambiente seguro e cheio de amor, para manter as asas da inocência, para que pudessem voar o mais longe, para que pudessem acreditar que seus sonhos se tornariam realidade. Ela queria que acreditassem em contos de fadas, porque, enquanto estivesse viva, jamais permitiria que o mal afetasse a vida de todos ali dentro, jamais permitiria que fizessem com que tudo se perdesse, como aconteceu quando era jovem e John impediu que afundasse na escuridão.

Mary desejava que nada de ruim pudesse acabar com os laços familiares, e prometeu a si mesma que, enquanto seu coração batesse, seus filhos e seu marido permaneceriam **unidos**.

Mas ela morreu, e aquele afeto todo se perdeu em algum momento entre esperar o sinal abrir, e atravessar a grande avenida que se estendia interminavelmente à frente dos Winchester.

**xxx**

Dean abriu novamente os olhos tendo a sensação de que alguém socara sua cabeça num muro de concreto. Havia algo estranho em seu rosto, incômodo, e provavelmente teria arrancado naquele exato momento, se não notasse o aposento estranho no qual se encontrava naquele instante. Franzindo o cenho o máximo que a sonolência lhe permitia, apertando os olhos, ele questionou a si mesmo a respeito de ter ou não morrido.

Era tudo branco. Estava numa cama até que um tanto confortável, com vários aparelhos ligados a seu peito, e um tubo com agulhas intravenosas em seu braço. A um canto, havia uma televisão, e, dormindo de forma desconfortável no pequeno sofá das visitas, seu irmão, que acabou com as teorias da possível e provável morte.

Comprimiu os lábios antes de finalmente desviar o olhar, tentando entender que diabos de lugar era aquele. Não como _hospital_, porque disso ele já sabia, mas com relação à simplicidade que definitivamente não parecia existir em nenhum canto daquele quarto. Até mesmo uma pequena cômoda com begônias amarelas estava ali!

— Graças a Deus... — o sobressalto que teve ao ouvir a voz do caçula, tão próxima, fez com que o moreno lhe dirigisse um sorriso um tanto cansado, mas definitivamente aliviado. — Pensei que não abriria mais os olhos!

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, e, na tentativa de se erguer, recebeu como resposta apenas as mãos do mais novo sobre seu peito, enquanto ele o encarava de olhos arregalados.

— Está louco?! — o tom era repreensivo. — Precisa de repouso, Dean!

— Vá se ferrar, Sam. — sacudiu a cabeça, mas uma pontada de dor na região cervical o obrigou a arquear um pouco o corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

O moreno imediatamente abandonou a postura indignada e assumiu uma expressão que se contorcia na mais pura preocupação. Ele esperou até que os músculos do mais velho relaxassem, bem lentamente, fitando-o com cuidado em busca de algum outro sinal que denunciasse o que estava sentindo. O loiro suspirou antes de finalmente se dar por vencido e permitir que as mãos do mais alto o conduzissem com lentidão de volta ao conforto dos travesseiros.

— Está sentindo dor? — Sam perguntou num tom cheio de cautela.

— Pare de me tratar como uma garotinha. — o humor ácido do mais baixo era inabalável. — Vou ficar bem. É só você me tirar daqui.

Havia uma pontada de culpa nos olhos claros do caçula, e Dean jamais admitiria que isso o fez se sentir minimamente melhor; pouco antes de ele sacudir a cabeça com veemência, permitiu-se esboçar um meio sorriso que durou poucos segundos.

— Claro que não. — o mais alto murmurou, sem encará-lo. — Amelia ainda precisa fazer alguns exames para ver o que diabos aconteceu com você. Vai checar tudo o que puder, para identificar o problema.

**Amelia**. Aquele nome despertou uma lembrança vaga que o loiro sequer sabia de onde viera: um crachá retangular, indo e vindo de acordo com a proximidade, a imagem desfocada, e uma foto de uma mulher morena com uma expressão meio risonha e meio séria, como se ela não soubesse exatamente o que fazer no momento em que a foto fosse de fato tirada. Logo, tratou de afastar aquela memória confusa, que só fez com que sua cabeça latejasse pelo incômodo.

— Por quanto tempo?

Não era necessário explicar aquela pergunta. Dean queria e tinha o _direito_ de saber, mesmo que provavelmente ficasse exaltado após a notícia. Sam lembrava-se nitidamente dos alertas da médica, a respeito da possibilidade de seu irmão acordar, deveria imediatamente chamar um enfermeiro. E, no entanto, ali estava, confabulando com o irmão, pondo em risco todos os cuidados que outrora puderam mantê-lo vivo. Não sadio, mas bem o suficiente para praguejar ao acordar.

— E _como,_ exatamente você pagou o hospital?

Deveria saber que não podia subestimar a inteligência do primogênito. Ele certamente notara que aquele quarto era certamente privado e ajeitado demais para ser um simples lugar público. O moreno franziu o cenho, e as mãos se ergueram automaticamente para bagunçar o cabelo comprido, afastando a franja dos olhos num gesto um tanto nervoso.

— Vou chamar uma enfermeira, primeiro. — antes que o irmão pudesse protestar, sacudiu a cabeça de forma cansada. — _Depois_, juro que te conto o que quiser.

O loiro comprimiu os lábios e fez uma careta, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Mas, estranhamente, não discutiu. Simplesmente ergueu os ombros num gesto lento, e virou o rosto em direção ao mundo existente fora da janela, observando o pequeno movimento no estacionamento do local. Ele reconheceu os canteiros, as árvores. Reconheceu o prédio baixo e de aparência pitoresca logo em frente ao hospital. E a imagem quase se formava em sua mente, de forma assustadora: o Impala sendo estacionado às pressas bem na porta do lugar; seu pai o arrastando para fora do carro; o sangue, a dor; os aparelhos presos a seu peito numa sala cheia de luzes esquisitas e o barulho metálico dos apetrechos médicos, sendo seguido de perto pelo som do sangue gotejando e o tiquetaquear de um relógio ao longe.

"_Droga._**"**

Estava no McKennan Hospital.

Xxx ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ۞ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁ xxX

Os dias que se seguiram foram como uma tortura da qual não conseguia escapar. Sam estava exausto, simplesmente não entendia o que se passava pela cabeça do irmão, e tentar decifrar o que havia por trás de suas atitudes praticamente infantis estava muito além de algo que poderia suportar. Então, era a primeira vez em todo aquele tempo que saía do hospital para ir ao hotel no qual estavam hospedados. As coisas ali eram quase confortáveis, quase familiares, e sentiu um grande alívio ao desabar sobre a cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Amelia Richardson, a médica que, segundo Dean, tinha "cara de rato", continuava fazendo seus exames, mas era sincera com o moreno: não tinha a menor ideia do que estava causando aquelas alterações bruscas no organismo do mais velho. Mesmo fazendo análises específicas, nada estava sendo encontrado; nada que pudesse ajudá-los a parar, ou ao menos retardar o estado de decadência do loiro.

Mas, se fosse apenas isso que o perturbava, Winchester estaria absolutamente calmo, tentando encontrar meios sobrenaturais para se livrar de seja lá qual fosse o parasita que se instalara em seu irmão. Só que não era. Dean parecia não se importar, parecia nem mesmo dar importância ao fato de estar se afundando cada vez mais naquela escuridão que o moreno tentava tanto combater! Sam estava à procura de um medium, alguém que pudesse bater alguns tambores e trazer de volta a saúde do irmão, mas seus esforços pareciam ser em vão, uma vez que nem mesmo Fletcher sabia de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo.

E, quando o loiro insistiu que deveria tirá-lo dali, e o mais alto perguntou o motivo, ele apenas o encarou com um sorriso irônico, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma grande piada, respondendo como se fosse óbvio:

— Qual é, cara! Eu não vou morrer num hospital onde as enfermeiras nem são gostosas!

Depois disso, o caçula já estava perdendo as esperanças de conseguir fazer com que o irmão o ouvisse. Não porque estava desistindo dele, não porque quisesse. Mas, naqueles últimos dias, eles estiveram mais próximos do que Sam jamais ousou pensar que estariam; antes de começarem a se aprofundar naquele maldito caso.

Remexeu-se na cama, inquieto, tentando entender por que diabos a imagem do loiro gemendo não lhe saía da cabeça, principalmente quando se recordava do que o demônio no corpo de Lorelly dissera. Era, ao mesmo tempo, assustador, cômico, e um tanto... Excitante. Não que sentisse algum tipo de atração pelo próprio irmão, longe disso. A memória apenas se tornara um tanto estranha, algo peculiar em meio a todo o caos do momento; e que, se aquela história terminasse bem, poderia levá-lo a ter crises de riso apenas para provocar o mais velho.

Gostaria de saber o que o havia feito sentir prazer enquanto esteve inconsciente.

"_Ou dor._**",** uma voz irritante dentro de sua cabeça teimou em dizer, e isso tornou o incômodo maior. Lembrava-se nitidamente das palavras de Amelia a respeito das cicatrizes, pois as frases eram apenas mais um dos motivos que o levaram a voltar para o hotel. O que mais o estava tirando do sério? Resumia-se em apenas um nome: Dean. Dean e sua mania de agir como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem, mesmo quando o mundo desmoronava ao seu redor. Dean e seu pretexto idiota para sempre sorrir, para sempre fazer piadas de mau gosto. Dean e sua determinação em fazer parecer que não sentia dor, que não precisava de medicamentos. Como se tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira, como se não passasse de um sonho do qual poderia acordar a qualquer instante.

Sam odiava se lembrar do descaso do loiro com relação à própria saúde debilitada.

— Você tem que cuidar bem daquele carro, ou eu juro que volto pra te assombrar.

— Isso não é engraçado.

— Qual é... É um pouco engraçado!

Tentava desesperadamente ligar para o pai, sabendo que John poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar uma salvação, mas ele não atendia. Quantas vezes, durante os exames em que não podia ficar ao lado do irmão, o moreno não tentou ao menos trocar algumas palavras com o homem? Mas não adiantava. Não adiantava, porque John era como Dean: não se importava. A diferença é que ele era _o pai._ Dean estava morrendo, definhando, e Sam não podia fazer nada. Por que ele ao menos não _tentava_?

"**Aqui é John Winchester, deixe seu recado."**

Com um longo suspiro, deu-se conta de que o sono não viria, porque, mesmo estando cansado, sua mente estava ativa demais para que sequer pudesse cogitar a possibilidade de fechar os olhos e adormecer num colchão. Levantou-se cambaleante, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos, e sabia que precisaria de uma boa dose de cafeína, ou poderia correr o risco de dormir mais uma vez no hospital, e Dean certamente ficaria puto com isso.

O celular tocou, e o moreno demorou algum tempo para recordar onde, exatamente, havia guardado o aparelho. Bocejou longamente antes de erguê-lo na altura dos olhos para checar o contato que ligava.

**Número Privado.**

Estranhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, antes de finalmente atender.

— Alô?

— _Samuel?_ — a voz do outro lado era masculina, mas não se lembrava de conhecer alguém que a possuísse. —_ Sam Winchester?_

Franziu o cenho, sem entender. Alguém que possuía aquele número, automaticamente teria plena consciência de que era ele ali. Isso fez com que uma pontinha de desconfiança surgisse, antes de finalmente responder num tom um tanto vago:

— Sim. — pigarreou. — Quem fala?

— _Ouvi dizer que seu irmão está correndo perigo._ — foi deliberadamente ignorado, mas o incômodo que o fato provocou morreu de imediato, ao ouvir as palavras seguintes do homem: — _Conheço alguém que pode ajudar._

Algo bem no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que não deveria confiar em estranhos, que não deveria dar ouvidos ao desconhecido que sabe-se lá Deus como havia conseguido seu celular. Mas não conseguiu, porque simplesmente se negava a fingir que não havia escutado nada. Dean. Deus, finalmente aparecera alguém que não o deixaria no escuro!

— Pode falar.

Durante alguns instantes, o silêncio que se seguiu fez com que ficasse apreensivo.

— _Não vai ser algo simples, Sam._ — havia alguma hesitação na voz, agora. —_ E, se der errado, seu irmão morre antes do tempo._

Aquela informação o deixou estático, em estado de total letargia. As palavras dançaram em seu cérebro, trouxeram um incômodo na boca do estômago. Sua respiração acelerou consideravelmente, saindo em arquejos, e as mãos começaram a suar. Perder Dean, caso as coisas não ocorressem como o esperado? Bem... Aquilo era um fato a ser considerado.

— Pode falar. — repetiu, mesmo que a voz falhasse. — Eu... Estou ouvindo você.

Era preferível arriscar. Não permitiria que seu irmão morresse, justamente agora que os laços fraternais pareciam finalmente estar se fortalecendo. Não permitiria que aquele medo o fizesse recuar. E, se John simplesmente ficaria parado esperando o primogênito morrer, _Sam agiria para evitar aquilo_, mesmo que custasse sua vida.

Porque Dean era seu irmão mais velho, e o moreno faria qualquer coisa por ele.

— _Você vai precisar voltar, Sam. Voltar às raízes, encontrar o passado. Precisa falar com Jessica...__ Mesmo que ela esteja morta._


	24. Chapter 24

**Beta:** Waldorf SaN

**Capítulo 24 **— Mommy, we all will go to Hell! – Final pt. —** ("**_Mamãe, nós vamos todos para o Inferno! – Parte Final_**")**

Sam não estava nem aí para o que dizia a voz do outro lado; até porque, após ouvir aquelas palavras, simplesmente apertou o botão que terminaria a chamada, e atirou o aparelho longe, ignorando quando a bateria se soltou e algumas pecinhas se espalharam pelo chão. Não queria se lembrar. Não podia; simples assim. Era errado. Doentio. O moreno não se permitia recordar, porque, se apenas aquelas poucas memórias ameaçavam afogá-lo, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria caso aceitasse de bom grado seja lá o que pudesse desabar sobre seus ombros após esmurrar o muro que tão cuidadosamente construíra para evitar que tudo aquilo viesse à tona.

E Jess... Oh, a doce Jessica Moore... Ela estava morta por sua culpa. Por seu descuido. Por seu desejo latente de seguir uma jornada insana ao lado do irmão. Se ela jamais tivesse presenciado o que presenciou... Se Dean não estivesse tão perturbado na época... Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo o corpo tenso. Doía, lembrar-se daquelas coisas. Doía, porque era como uma ferida suturada, cujos pontos alguém cutucava de forma incessante com a ponta de uma faca. Doía, porque agora seu mundo se resumia à única pessoa cuja qual ele desejava tão desesperadamente poder esquecer.

Agora, Dean significava muito mais do que Sam um dia ousaria desejar. Não somente por ser seu irmão, mas também por... Bem, estar sempre ali, ao seu lado, pronto para bater e apanhar se necessário. O moreno jamais entenderia aquele masoquismo, aquela superproteção que parecia fazer parte da personalidade do irmão, mas também não estava em condições de reclamar. Por quê? Porque, indiretamente, sempre saía ganhando com toda aquela merda. O loiro se fodia, sempre tentando fazer o que era melhor para o caçula, e, no fim, Sam terminava sempre sem saber o que fazer. Saía ganhando, sim; não significava que, necessariamente, precisava _gostar_ daquela loucura. Não significava que _queria_ ver o irmão machucado por sua causa.

Mas como fazer com que o mais velho entendesse? Como fazer com que aquele _cabeça dura idiota_ aceitasse que não era mais um garotinho, que não precisava de todos aqueles cuidados? Mesmo quando o tratava de forma rude, há poucos dias, Dean jamais fizera menção de simplesmente virar as costas e abandoná-lo, jamais fizera menção de tentar fugir, como o erro que o moreno tantas vezes cometera. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa, certo?

"_Ele se importa._**"** era o pensamento mais assustador que tomava conta de sua mente, em todos aqueles cinco anos de caçada.** "**_Dean se importa comigo._**"**

E não era só porque eles tinham o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias. Ah, não; definitivamente, uma coisa nada tinha a ver com a outra. Mas então... Por que o loiro lutava tanto? Por que ele se negava a desistir, por que se negava a deixar o moreno em paz? O mais alto se lembrava de forma bem nítida da resposta que recebera, na primeira vez em que brigaram aos berros um com o outro, e o mais velho finalmente perdera a paciência.

— Você se acha muito importante, não é?! — apesar de toda a fúria, naquela época, Sam não pôde notar a decepção na voz do mais baixo. — O mundo não gira ao seu redor, caralho! Nem tudo se resume a escolhas que podemos tomar; nem tudo está sob nosso controle! Você não pode simplesmente decidir que vai pular fora, juntar suas coisas e desaparecer no mundo!

— Não posso?! — o moreno perguntou com ligeiro escárnio. — E quem é que vai me impedir, hein?! O pai?! Somos tão importantes para ele, que John sequer dá sinais de vida! Ele sequer se importa em saber se está tudo bem, se _nós_ estamos bem! Mesmo que tente, _eu não vou escutá-lo!_

E então, Dean o segurara pelo colarinho, e foi também a primeira vez em que o mais alto notou sua respiração difícil, sonora, como se ele tivesse percorrido um longo e escaldante caminho até ali. Agora, que tinha mais consciência sobre como as coisas funcionavam para seu irmão, Sam sabia que aquilo tinha um _mau motivo_ para acontecer. Ainda assim, as palavras seguintes ecoavam em sua mente, de novo e de novo, de maneira incessante.

— Se o pai não pode correr atrás de você, se ele não pode simplesmente te amarrar e te arrastar conosco... — os orbes turmalinos brilharam. — Então **eu vou!**

_Eu vou proteger você_, o moreno praticamente podia ouvir as palavras que o irmão não pronunciara. Podia ver, também, que entre o preto e o branco, Dean era apenas uma tímida nuance do cinza. Ele servia como intermediário, uma mistura entre as duas cores, como se tentasse demonstrar que elas podiam, _sim_, coexistir. E, naquela vasta gama, Sam era o tom mais claro, e John, o mais escuro; não se misturavam de jeito maneira.

Apenas o loiro conseguia fazer com que não matassem um ao outro, e, mesmo assim, às vezes, tentava tomar algum partido.

— Droga. — o moreno agarrou os fios escuros do próprio cabelo, odiando-se mais que tudo naquele momento. — Droga, droga... _Droga!_

Se o estranho de voz esquisita estivesse certo, e Sam não estava dizendo que ele tinha razão... As coisas estavam um tanto complicadas para seu lado. Frustrado, Winchester mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo as mãos trêmulas. Precisava apenas ver seu irmão, mais uma vez. Precisava apenas garantir que ele tomaria os remédios certos, e se manteria longe das facas de cozinha, apenas por precaução.

Mesmo numa situação como aquela, precisou rir do próprio pensamento, tentando esconder de si mesmo toda a tensão que uma simples frase havia provocado.

**Se der errado, seu irmão morre antes do tempo.**

Mas Dean não iria morrer... Certo?

**xxx**

Irritado com todos aqueles mimos, o loiro afundou-se entre os travesseiros, ignorando o leve sorriso amigável de Amelia, enquanto ela media cuidadosamente sua pressão. Ele não gostava dela, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo. Apenas não se dava bem com aquela imagem de "médica simpática" que Richardson mantinha desde o momento em que entrara ali; sempre sorrindo, sempre tentando fazer parecer que todos aqueles malditos exames e as retiradas de sangue nada mais eram que apenas um _check up_ rotineiro.

_Eu não entendo_, era o que os olhos escuros da médica pareciam lhe dizer, enquanto ela anotava alguma coisa na prancheta que sempre levava até o quarto quando ia lhe dar algum medicamento ou seja lá que droga fosse aquilo. _Não entendo o que há de errado com você_.

E então, Dean forçava um sorriso sarcástico, e a morena parecia receber aquilo como um bom sinal, sempre perguntando se estava se sentindo bem, se não vinha tendo tonturas, se não sentia fome, se não sentia dores muito fortes na cabeça ou no abdômen, se tomava algum tipo de remédio sob prescrição médica... Óbvio. Apenas perguntas rotineiras, também. Quando ela finalmente virava as costas e saía, Winchester não se dava ao trabalho de manter a expressão irônica, e, quando Sam entrava, encontrava seu irmão apenas mexendo no controle da televisão, mudando rapidamente de canal e sempre reclamando a respeito de alguma coisa.

Porque, não, o mais velho jamais permitiria que o moreno soubesse que seu único desejo era escapulir para fora do McKennan Hospital, e sair daquela cidade para nunca mais voltar. Um bom motivo? As memórias; aquelas que surgiam de repente e faziam com que ele se sentisse um lixo, aquelas que há tempos mantinha, e que, uma vez na superfície, jamais retornavam ao fundo... Queria apenas escapar daquele pesadelo, mas, não importando o quanto pedisse, o quanto ameaçasse e o quanto xingasse a respeito, seu irmãozinho não mudava de ideia. Era irritante, pensar que agora precisava de algum tipo de consentimento do caçula para fazer alguma coisa, e começava a entender os motivos que levaram Sam a fugir do controle de seu pai e do próprio Dean.

Suspirou longamente quando, surgida sabe-se lá _Deus_ de onde, Amelia entrou no quarto pela primeira vez naquele dia. Como já perdera a paciência com toda aquela ladainha a respeito de os pacientes precisarem sempre dizer a verdade para que os médicos pudessem ajudá-los, Winchester logo abria a boca para comentar alguma coisa obviamente mal educada, mas a piadinha morreu imediatamente, no exato momento em que notou a expressão da morena de jaleco branco.

Em todos aqueles dias, acreditava que jamais a havia visto tão preocupada quanto naquele momento. Quase automaticamente, franziu o cenho, sem saber ao certo se o desejo de perguntar o que havia de errado era maior que a vontade de perguntar o que havia de errado.

— Doutora? — sua voz pareceu despertá-la de um sonho ruim, e Richardson teve um leve sobressalto antes de se virar para encará-lo, parecendo surpresa por, pela primeira vez naquele tempo todo, o loiro de cara emburrada ter se pronunciado a respeito de alguma coisa. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você encontrou alguma coisa?

Talvez ela devesse esperar que o irmão responsável para dizer algo a respeito, mas... Certamente, isso não faria com que Dean confiasse mais em si, até porque sinceridade era crucial entre um médico e um paciente. Se tentasse enrolá-lo e dizer que era melhor esperarem por Sam, Winchester provavelmente surtaria e pensaria no pior.

— Acredito que tenhamos encontrado a raiz de um dos problemas. — Amelia esperou por alguma reação, mas o rapaz apenas a encarou de volta. — Até ontem à noite, não havia nada de errado com seus exames. Os de hoje cedo, no entanto, trouxeram uma importante questão à tona.

O loiro franziu o cenho, sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Manteve a expressão neutra, apesar de sentir-se inquieto. Pela forma como a doutora o encarava, parecia até... Penalizada? Dean não gostava da maneira como as sobrancelhas da morena se uniam numa linha preocupada, a maneira como mordia o lábio inferior ao fitá-lo. Dava a impressão de que...

"_Irônico._**"** foi seu primeiro pensamento, antes de sacudir a cabeça. **"**_Vou morrer de qualquer jeito._**"**

— E...? — estava esperando pela explicação.

Richardson continuou a observá-lo, antes de suspirar.

— Acho melhor esperarmos seu irmão voltar. Talvez ele queira saber sobre a mudança no quadro clínico.

Winchester comprimiu os lábios, contendo-se para não deixar escapar uma reclamação. Não entendia por que diabos Sam precisava estar ali. Era _ele_, Dean, quem estava definhando, não era? Por que _o moreno_ precisava saber as coisas que nem mesmo **ele** tivera o desprazer de descobrir? Mas contentou-se apenas em fechar a cara e desviar os olhos para a janela do local arejado, enquanto cruzava os braços.

— Certo.

**xxx**

Sam não apareceu naquela tarde. Também não apareceu durante a noite. O loiro já estava exausto, mesmo não tendo feito absolutamente nada além de mudar o canal para ver se algo o distraía. E era estranho, porque, mesmo nos últimos dias, quando precisara sair dali para fazer toda aquela _penca_ de exames, não ficara tão cansado. Dean era um cara durão, que caçava monstros, salvava "donzelas", e que seria capaz de arriscar a maldita vida que levava para salvar o pescoço do irmão ingrato que tinha. Não havia sentido em simplesmente se cansar por causa de uma porcaria de um botão para apertar.

Para o mais velho, as coisas estavam muito claras, tanto que chegavam até a lhe dar dor de cabeça. O caçula havia pulado do barco, caído fora, chutado o pau da barraca. Odiava lembrar-se daquelas palavras, de novo e de novo, fazendo seu cérebro entrar em curto a cada segundo em que se permitia saboreá-las e reprovar o gosto amargo que traziam. Estava tão nítido! Odiava se recordar de que, há pouco tempo, o moreno insistia em fingir que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, que eles encontrariam uma forma de tirá-lo daquele hospital; todo ferrado, todo quebrado e provavelmente mal-humorado, mas vivo.

O primogênito Winchester não era assim tão otimista. Desde o momento em que se descobriu no McKennan Hospital, soube que as coisas iriam de mal à pior. Soube que não haveria uma forma de escapar daquilo, e que sua vida se resumiria ao mundo regrado do lugar. Por quê? Porque era quase a mesma coisa que havia acontecido há tanto tempo, quando John o arrastou para o local. E, de certa forma, a lembrança não poderia ser mais dolorosa e desconexa. Pouco se lembrava, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, mas os flashes eram o suficiente para que gelasse.

Havia uma bandeja cheia de pinças das mais diversas formas, e uma delas em específico sempre lhe chamava mais a atenção que todo o restante. Era praticamente reta, mas a ponta se curvava e fazia uma "cabeça de cisne". Havia também uma faca, e algo que não tinha certeza, porém julgava ser um alicate. Dean não entendia o motivo, mas podia senti-las sendo cravadas em sua pele, de novo e de novo, numa queimação incessante que não podia evitar. E se lembrava de ter gritado, mais de uma vez. Lembrava da dor, e das lágrimas. E tinha lá seus 20 e tantos anos, mas nenhum tormento que precisara enfrentar sequer se comparava àquilo.

Mas eles não pararam.

E, pouco tempo depois, estava sendo arrastado pela rua como um trapo velho. E havia uma cama confortável, com um colchão macio e lençóis cheirando a lavanda. O loiro nunca entenderia o motivo de tudo ficar meio turvo quando tentava se lembrar daquela época, todavia estava até um pouco satisfeito com o fato. Não lembrar. Não lutar. Não _sentir_. Ele não precisaria se render, ou evitar aquela avalanche de emoções. Não precisaria se perder na própria dor, na própria esperança.

Inquieto, sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquela memória, e afundou-se ainda mais no travesseiro, observando o teto com tédio.

**Eu **_**nunca**_** vou desistir de você!**

Sam era um filho da puta mentiroso.

**xxx**

O moreno não o fizera de propósito, na verdade. Só sabia, de alguma forma, que, se chegasse no horário certo, as coisas sairiam de controle. Então, tentou gastar o tempo que lhe restava pensando. Pensando em sua mãe, em seu pai, em Jessica. Pensando em todos aqueles que lhe eram importantes. Pensando em _Dean_. De alguma maneira, os traços de seu irmão se mesclavam aos de Moore. Eles tinham a mesma doçura no sorriso, o mesmo brilho no olhar. E, de certa forma, eram essas _semelhanças_ que os _diferenciavam_. Jessica não se importava em demonstrar abertamente o que sentia. O loiro era um tanto mais atormentado.

Estranhamente, a sensação esquisita no âmago do rapaz, aquela que se fazia presente sempre que pensava na morte da garota... Se aquietou. As peças começaram a se encaixar, uma a uma, bem lentamente. Não **doía**, mas também não era **bom**. E, de repente, ele sabia o que deveria fazer.

Não seria agradável, definitivamente. Por pior que fosse, apesar de tudo, Sam também não se sentia culpado, ao levantar da cama e caminhar em direção à porta. Estava cansado. Cansado de fugir daquilo, de fugir do passado. Queria passar a limpo aquela história, queria compreender o que havia feito de errado, qual era o problema. Cerrando as mãos em punhos ao pegar a chave do Impala sobre a mesa, sabendo que sua primeira e talvez última parada fosse ao hospital, permitiu-se imaginar o que teria acontecido, há cinco anos, se Dean não o tivesse procurado.

Ambos estariam perdidos. E, acima de qualquer outra coisa, não existiria uma maneira de suturar as feridas. Eles jamais voltariam a possuir a fraternidade, jamais voltariam a compreenderem-se mutuamente com apenas um olhar. Pensando a respeito, o moreno se dava conta de que sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo, em apenas uma noite, mas, que se tivesse escolha, faria exatamente a mesma coisa. Talvez algo mudasse, aqui e ali, porém apenas na forma como tratava o irmão mais velho. Porque não queria perdê-lo, não queria sentir aquela dor excruciante que tomara conta de seu peito ao cogitar a possibilidade de o loiro não ser socorrido a tempo. Mas...

— _Dean... Eu estou com medo... — sussurrou, cutucando o loiro, agachado em frente à cabeceira da cama. — Tive um pesadelo... Você pode me abraçar?_

Seu irmão jamais o faria novamente. Jamais o pegaria em seus braços, durante uma noite de tempestade, e o ninaria até que adormecesse. Ele jamais cantaria baixinho, com voz rouca, todas aquelas músicas de_ Metallica_, _Black Sabbath_ ou o que fosse, intercalando cada pausa com palavras de conforto que afastariam os medos do mais novo. Há muito tempo que já não o fazia, mas, agora, Dean o olharia com asco, e não um carinho desmedido mascarado por palavras irônicas e piadas fora de hora. Ele não tentaria mais protegê-lo, não se importaria com sua segurança e seu bem-estar.

Ironicamente, não pela primeira vez, Sam estava prestes a acabar com aqueles laços fraternais.

**xxx**

Estando habituado a caminhar por aqueles corredores, tanto pelo tempo que ali passara quanto pela semelhança que possuía com outros hospitais dos quais fugira, ele não se sentia desconfortável ao perambular em direção ao quarto 696. Apesar de haver uma leve perturbação em seu âmago, não era nada forte o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Estava em total torpor, tocando a maçaneta da porta, sentindo a frieza do metal contra sua pele.

**Precisa falar com Jessica**. As palavras ecoaram em sua mente, um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha com o alerta de que tudo estava indo por água abaixo. **Mesmo que ela esteja morta**. Não era nisso que queria pensar. Não era nisso que queria se focar.

"_Dean precisa de mim. Ele precisa que eu o ajude. Ele precisa que eu o tire de toda essa escuridão._"

Foi com esse objetivo em mente, que Sam cruzou a porta, sentindo como se estivesse no piloto automático. O quarto estava escuro, mas era nítido que não havia ninguém na cama. Os olhos claros percorreram o ambiente durante meio segundo, antes de finalmente notar que a luz do banheiro estava acesa. Alguns minutos se passaram, antes de ele atravessar o cômodo e abrir também aquela porta.

Lembrou-se de sua namorada queimando no teto do apartamento. Lembrou-se da dor. Lembrou-se do único abraço que recebeu. E também se recordou do que encontrara, ao adentrar no banheiro e sentir a luminosidade ferindo-lhe os olhos.

Recordou-se das palavras de Samandriel, ao fixar o olhar no mais velho. E, não pela primeira vez, perguntou-se o que aquilo significava.

**Vai haver um momento em que sua escolha não vai afetar só os Winchesters, Sam. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra... Tudo se resume a você. Você e seu irmão. O que vocês têm agora, e o que terão depois.**

E havia sangue. O líquido vermelho manchava o chão, manchava as roupas hospitalares que seu irmão vestia. Mas o mais chocante... O que finalmente fez com que o moreno percebesse que aquilo era a única coisa que poderia fazer, ainda que não fosse _certo_... Foram os olhos de Dean. E eles não eram verdes, não brilhavam como o de costume.

Eram negros. Era como fitar a escuridão da noite, à procura de uma luz que pudesse indicar o caminho. E não havia luz alguma. Não havia nada que indicasse uma única centelha de vida. O coração do loiro continuava batendo, continuava bombeando o sangue que agora escorria pelos cortes feitos em seus braços, em seus pulsos, mas, por dentro, ele realmente estava morto. Quando o mais alto se aproximou a passos lentos, o mais velho o fitou. E não havia nada ali. Não havia carinho. Não havia raiva. Nem mesmo uma reles demonstração de afeto.

Dentre todas as outras coisas, isso foi o que fez o coração do moreno falhar.

— Hey. — um sorriso forçado, a voz fraca. — Sam.

_Eu estava esperando por você_, foram as palavras que pairaram na tensão presente em meio ao odor metálico e intenso que preenchia o ar. O moreno andou até estar parado em frente ao menor, ainda sentado, ainda recostado à parede branca, talvez sem forças para qualquer outra atitude que não aquela. Agachou-se, esticou a mão, e tocou seu rosto.

A pele estava fria. Suada. E o outro fechou os olhos com o contato.

— O que você mostrou a ele? — o caçula sussurrou, unindo sua testa à dele, tocando a maçã saliente de seu rosto, a linha do maxilar, subindo para os fios dourados. — O que mostrou ao meu irmão?

Mais um sorriso. Dessa vez, um pouco mais cruel.

— Por que não pergunta a ele, _Sammy_? — a entonação era pungente. —_ Dean_ provavelmente te daria uma resposta.

— Você sabe que não. Sabe que ele não diria nada.

— Talvez. Já tentou?

Silêncio.

— Foi o que pensei.

Sam não queria cogitar a possibilidade de sentir-se mais culpado pelo que fazia. E sabia que, independentemente do que pensasse a respeito, independentemente do que Dean fosse dizer, independentemente de todo o restante... _Aquilo_ era a única coisa que o traria de volta. Quando aconteceu, no passado, a situação havia sido semelhante, embora menos perturbadora.

Afinal, havia Jessica para segurar as pontas, e impedir que surtasse. Ela havia sido seu porto seguro, seu consolo. E, de alguma forma, ajudara Dean também. Agora, Sam teria de lidar sozinho com todas as consequências que se seguiriam àquilo. Abominando-se mentalmente pelo próprio ato, uniu seus lábios aos do irmão mais velho.

Foi... Engraçado.

Eram mais saborosos do que se recordava.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 **— You can't fix me... —** ("**_Você não pode me consertar..._**")**

Então Sam se permitiu recordar.

Se permitiu lembrar de tudo.

Em como era bom, quando era pequeno, e Dean o abraçava com força durante a noite. Das vezes em que se sentia solitário, e o mais velho fazia questão de mostrar que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Em como era estranho, sempre que perguntava a respeito do pai, e o irmão desconversava e encontrava uma maneira de distraí-lo com jogos e promessas que, ambos sabiam, nunca seriam cumpridas. Mas, ainda assim, era bom pronunciá-las. Eram agradáveis, como cantigas de ninar pronunciadas no quarto silencioso de uma criança adormecida.

Ao moreno, eram como prenúncios de seu futuro. Ao loiro, eram os pequenos fiapos de felicidade que aos poucos os uniam ainda mais, e lhe traziam _esperança_. Esperança de dias melhores, de manhãs ensolaradas, sorrisos a qualquer momento, e brincadeiras enquanto ainda jovens. Esperança de não ter a vida do caçula em suas mãos, de não precisar temer a escuridão, porque os monstros sob ela não seriam capazes de atingi-los, porque eles seriam inatingíveis. Lutando lado a lado com o pai, John, voltariam a ser uma família unida. Voltariam a ser os Winchesters, e acabariam com todas as criaturas malditas que ousassem cruzar seus caminhos.

Mas eles cresceram. E, como todo sonho bom que se inicia com o pôr-do-sol, aquilo acabou.

Sam seguiu seu caminho, estudou, começou a faculdade de Direito. Em dois anos, já não havia mais nada que pudesse denunciá-lo como um ex-caçador. Não havia absolutamente nada que demonstrasse o tipo de coisa que ele já havia chegado a enfrentar, e todos os medos e pesadelos que precisou superar. Mas Dean já estava amaldiçoado, já estava preso. O mais velho já estava perdido antes mesmo de sequer poder cogitar a possibilidade de fugir daquela vida. Enquanto o moreno conseguia reconstruir sua vida pouco a pouco, ao lado da amável Jessica, o outro estava cada vez mais profundamente enterrado em toda aquela porcaria, estava fazendo a própria cova.

E foi aí que Dean voltou; atormentado, machucado e acuado. Parecia um animal ferido e enlouquecido. Quase matou sua "namorada". Sam precisou de alguns dias para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ajudá-lo a procurar o pai, depois do acidente, e de outros tantos para criar coragem e ir falar com o irmão. E lembrava-se do sorriso debochado que recebeu, quando disse que Jessica iria com eles, porque não se arriscaria a deixá-la para trás e perdê-la. Lembrava-se do loiro lhe dizendo que não se importava que gostasse da "vadia loira", mas que Moore não _chegaria perto_ de John.

A primeira vez em que brigaram, depois de tantos anos. Sam disse coisas que gostaria de poder retirar,_ e Dean argumentou que __**precisava**__ dele_. O moreno ainda não entendia como pudera simplesmente dar-lhe as costas e sair daquele quarto. Ainda não entendia como pudera simplesmente fugir, mesmo com Moore implorando por explicações. Sam surtou, e acabou fodendo com tudo.

Mais uma vez.

Ele foi para longe do irmão, foi para longe de Jessica. Da noite para o dia, ele já não era mais o gênio da faculdade, já não era mais um estudante. Ele era Sam Winchester, e tinha uma maldita sina, tinha uma maldita missão a cumprir. E contrariando a tudo e a todos, não estava indo de encontro a ela. Por algum tempo, isso parecia ser o suficiente. Até receber um telefonema, de um demônio que alegava que seu irmão e sua namorada estavam em perigo.

Sua salvação, naquela ocasião, havia sido esse mesmo ser amaldiçoado. Dean, ou Jessica, nunca chegaram a saber, e, internamente, ele desejava que nunca descobrissem; o irmão em vida, e Moore em morte. Quando Sam aceitou sua ajuda, tinha plena consciência de que Ruby era o tal demônio, mas, após ter sua vida tantas vezes salva pela loira de olhos invernais, de alguma forma, sentia-se em dívida com a moça. E prometeu que a ajudaria quando ela precisasse; porque seu instinto de caçador podia ser forte, mas sua teimosia era maior.

Quando soube que sua namorada — ou _ex-namorada_, talvez — havia entrado naquela vida por vontade própria, após seu desaparecimento, sentiu-se furioso. Furioso com ela, por estar se arriscando numa aventura idiota que poderia matá-la. Furioso consigo mesmo, por não ter sido forte o bastante para lutar contra todo o desespero, por não ter tido coragem o suficiente para deixar de lado todo o receio e encarar a situação de frente. Furioso com Dean. Porque, independentemente de todo o restante, o moreno sabia que Jess não chegaria muito longe se não existisse ninguém para ajudá-la, apoiá-la. Se o irmão não estivesse ali para incentivar aquela insanidade, a loira jamais teria sequer imaginado que os Winchesters estavam na linha de fogo, e nunca se uniria ao mais velho à procura dele.

Mas, se Sam não fosse tão impulsivo, tão egoísta, eles não estariam lidando com Mephistopheles desde aquela época. Jessica não estaria morta.

_Como ele pôde culpar o irmão por tudo ter dado errado?_ Não queria nem imaginar o que havia se passado pela cabeça de Dean quando jogou sobre seus ombros a responsabilidade por tudo de ruim que havia acontecido consigo até aquele momento. Não queria nem imaginar a imensidão da dor que o mais velho certamente havia imposto a si mesmo, ao descobrir que a consideração que seu irmãozinho sentia por si estava cada vez menor. Não queria nem mesmo se recordar do quão perturbado estava, ao ponto de invocar um espírito e prendê-lo num amuleto, apenas por desejar ter plena consciência de que sempre haveria alguém que o amava por perto.

Se o moreno pensasse _um pouquinho mais_ no loiro, teria tomado a decisão certa, e eles **nunca**, nunca _mesmo_, precisariam fazer o que estavam fazendo naquele exato momento.

Pelo menos, era nisso que Sam preferia acreditar.

Quando se afastou, cobriu a boca de Dean com a mão, vendo os olhos escuros, carregados de raiva, cravados em si ao finalmente notarem o Selo de Salomão que havia desenhado em sua palma. Apesar disso, o que mais deve ter enfurecido o demônio, foi o fato de, durante o beijo, ter puxado e arrebentado o amuleto que há tanto lhe dera como presente, certificando-se de que o estava mantendo a uma distância segura, mas, ao mesmo tempo, no campo de visão de Mephistopheles.

— Sinto muito. — Sam murmurou, quase que para si mesmo, tentando encontrar o irmão dentro daquela escuridão toda, desejando desesperadamente que o loiro **soubesse** pelo quê, exatamente, estava se desculpando. —_ Exorcizo te, immunde spiritus infernalis adversarii. Quaero facultates a me e corporis. Contremísce, et fugere. Invocabo. Humilia et quietus. Exáudi me, immundm. Singulis legionibus singulos secta diabolica, nunc flectatur. Hostis humanae salutis, manere absint; stultus creaturam, quæ audet violare sanctam carnem. Locus originis non revertuntur nec salutem. Exit. Humilia et quietus. Iubeo.*_

Durante longos segundos, ele acreditou que nada aconteceria.

Então, o mais velho se contorceu, arqueando o corpo, os olhos arregalados. Numa atitude quase automática, o moreno soltou o amuleto, afastou a mão com o selo, e envolveu-o com os braços, certificando-se de que o tecido da manga de sua blusa cobriria por completo o símbolo antes de finalmente poder tocar o irmão e puxá-lo para si. Dean lançou a cabeça para trás, num grito silencioso, emitindo um único e rouco ruído, semelhante ao de alguém que engasga com algo. Tossiu uma, duas vezes, o sangue manchando os lábios e escorrendo, respingando no piso branco do aposento graças aos movimentos bruscos de seu corpo.

— Tudo bem. — o mais novo entoava baixinho, sem efetivamente abraçá-lo, mantendo-o apenas próximo de si. — Tudo bem, irmão.

Então, Dean puxou o ar com força, as mãos agarrando com força os ombros do moreno, e Sam se permitiu relaxar antes de afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Nunca antes se sentira tão bem, ao ouvi-lo respirar, mesmo que com alguma dificuldade. Nunca antes ele lhe pareceu tão leve, ao puxá-lo e ajudá-lo a se erguer, mesmo que sustentasse todo o peso do loiro sobre seus ombros, meio que o obrigando a apoiar-se em seu corpo.

— Nós precisamos ir.

O anjo lhe dissera que eles não tinham muito tempo.

**xxx**

Mais ou menos três horas depois, o Impala deslizava imponente e suavemente pela _MN-41 N/Chestnut Blvd_, em _Minnesota_, e a calmaria que rodeava os irmãos Winchester quase fez com que Sam sentisse **esperança**. Quando fora ao hospital, já havia juntado todas as roupas e armas, e jogado no porta-malas do carro; já havia se preparado para a fuga. Apesar disso, enquanto relanceava os olhos entre a estrada e o irmão, sentia-se impotente, por não tê-lo feito antes que tudo chegasse àquele extremo.

Dean não havia dito praticamente nada, mesmo quando consciente o suficiente para balbuciar que sentia frio. Ele simplesmente estava lá, emudecido, a cabeça contra o vidro, usando seu inseparável casaco de couro como coberta, e com ataduras provisórias nos braços e no abdômen. O moreno estava esperando encontrar algum lugar para ficarem, para cuidar daqueles ferimentos, porém começava a cogitar a possibilidade de não ficarem num hotel qualquer à beira de estrada. Dean precisava de um lugar mais _limpo_, precisava de uma cama mais confortável. E, com esse pensamento carinhoso, o mais novo logo se pôs à procurar pelo local no qual passariam as próximas três noites, até que seu irmão estivesse bem o suficiente para pelo menos dirigir seu_ baby_.

_Best Western Plus Chaska River Inn & Suites_. Não era lá um nome muito agradável aos olhos de Sam, mas essa preocupação morreu no exato momento em que, com o canto dos olhos, notou que o loiro se movia, meio encolhido contra o banco. Ele bocejou, esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, e lhe dirigiu um olhar sonolento.

— Você está horrível. — constatou, no que deveria ser um tom de deboche, mas soou mais como uma falha tentativa de dizer que o moreno deveria parar de encará-lo como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana prestes a se quebrar.

O mais alto tinha uma resposta nada saudável e definitivamente ácida bem na ponta da língua, porém, apenas respirou fundo, apertou o volante até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos, e voltou a atenção para o estacionamento no qual acabara de entrar. Não queria correr o risco de afastar o outro, porque, afinal, ainda tinha que cuidar daqueles cortes, para impedir que infeccionassem. E, se fosse estúpido naquele momento, Dean iria se retrair, e fugir. Ele iria escapar de seus cuidados, de uma forma ou de outra; e isso não seria bom para nenhum dos dois.

Sam estava física e emocionalmente esgotado, e talvez o mais velho já tivesse entregado as pontas.

Alguém tinha que tomar o controle da situação ali.

— Como se sente? — evitou virar-se para encará-lo ao estacionar o Impala, evitou repreendê-lo por ver a forma como se esticava e estalava os ombros para manter-se desperto.

Talvez, de certa maneira, a única coisa que os mantinha unidos e impedia que se esfacelassem, fosse aquela cumplicidade silenciosa que se esgueirava por entre os irmãos nos momentos mais constrangedores, e que fazia com que algum deles imediatamente tentasse amenizar a tensão.

— Pronto para morrer outra vez. — dessa vez, o loiro foi um pouco mais irônico, quase conseguindo o efeito desejado.

Sam sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Então levante logo daí, Bela Adormecida, porque eu não vou te carregar feito uma noiva pela porta da frente do hotel.

Dean revirou os olhos, imediatamente saindo de dentro do Impala e xingando baixo. Os movimentos foram um pouco mais lentos, mais cautelosos que o normal, e o sorriso do moreno murchou, por saber que o irmão certamente sentia fortes dores, e que parte daquelas reclamações se devia a isso. Tratá-lo daquela forma podia até fazer com que o mais velho sentisse como se tudo estivesse _bem_, mas fazia com que o mais alto ficasse desnorteado e assustado com a realidade com a qual tinha de lidar:

Algumas pessoas só podem ser consertadas quando querem, e Sam sabia que Dean não queria. Sabia também, que era o único que poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Suspirou pesadamente.

_Aquilo estava longe de acabar_.

**26º — Let me breath; let me love you — "**_Deixe-me respirar; deixe-me te amar_**"**

Adentrar no aposento e dar de cara com uma cama _king size_ repleta de lençóis brancos e travesseiros fofos foi o suficiente para que Dean arregalasse os olhos e sentisse que alguém havia acabado de acertar sua cabeça com um atiçador de lareira. Por um único segundo, era como se seu cérebro tivesse parado de funcionar, como se tivesse entrado em crise. Então, lentamente, se aproximou, e roçou as pontas dos dedos no tecido macio, sentindo o coração bater descontrolado no peito.

Sam havia enlouquecido completamente! Era a única resposta plausível para aquele _total absurdo_. Enquanto jogava a bolsa ao lado do móvel, Winchester respirava fundo, tentando compreender, tentando saber o que se passava pela mente do irmão. Nada **minimamente aceitável** lhe ocorreu. Quando o mais novo chegou, encontrou-o ali, parado, branco feito um cadáver e com uma expressão esquisita; o cenho franzido, as mãos cerradas em punhos ao lado do corpo, os lábios ainda levemente arroxeados. De imediato, precipitou-se em direção ao loiro.

— Dean? — chamou, esticando a mão para tocá-lo. — O que foi? Está sentindo alguma dor?

Mas o mais velho recuou como se tivesse acabado de receber um chute, os olhos vidrados cravados na expressão aflita do moreno. Os minutos se arrastaram de maneira vagarosa, até Sam virar o rosto e observar a cama. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, os ombros caindo, involuntariamente relaxando. Voltou-se para o loiro enquanto continha a muito custo o sorriso que insistia em fazer o canto de seus lábios tremer, ignorando a acusação muda presente naquele olhar.

— Não havia nenhum quarto com duas camas de solteiro. Na época de temporada ou algo assim, a atendente disse que é um pouco complicado. Sem reservas adiantadas, nada feito.

Por um momento, o caçula poderia jurar que Dean murmuraria qualquer coisa sobre não deitar na mesma cama que ele nem fodendo. Então, o mais velho piscou, atordoado, logo em seguida sacudindo a cabeça e xingando baixo sabe-se lá Deus quantas gerações de homens, pegando uma muda de roupas numa das mochilas, juntamente com um pequeno kit de primeiros-socorros, se dirigindo ao banheiro enquanto murmurava algo sobre tomar banho. _Nem se quisesse_, Sam conseguiria resistir ao impulso de provocá-lo, mesmo que um pouco constrangido pelo pequeno contratempo da cama.

— Quer que te ajude? — sorriu largamente para a carranca do irmão.

Como resposta, Dean bateu a porta com força.

**xxx**

Ainda que sob os protestos do mais velho, o moreno fez questão de tratar os ferimentos mais uma vez. Não havia nenhuma necessidade, é claro, porque o loiro já se machucara o bastante durante a vida, para saber como dar um ponto decente, mas Sam insistiu, e, cansado das discussões sem propósito e fisicamente exausto, o primogênito Winchester acabou cedendo. O clima entre eles ficou um pouco tenso quando Dean começou a puxar a barra da blusa, e as primeiras cicatrizes surgiram.

Sam fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, após prender a respiração, jurando debilmente a si mesmo que **não iria** fazer com que o irmão se sentisse ainda pior com aquela situação. O mais velho notou o gesto, quando o maior mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a encará-lo, ajudando-o a tirar aquela peça de roupa, tomando cuidado com as finas linhas rosadas que se desenhavam na pele branca de maneira tétrica, e também com aquelas praticamente impossíveis de se encontrar. Algumas delas já meio salientes, fechadas. Outras, ainda avermelhadas, num claro sinal de que haviam sido feitas há não muito tempo. As mais recentes, daquela noite, estavam com curativos já manchados pelo sangue que insistia em sair, pois não eram profundos o suficiente para receberem pontos, porém também não eram superficiais o bastante para o sangramento parar tão rapidamente. Os cortes nos braços, no entanto, eram um pouco mais preocupantes, ainda que Dean os tivesse fechado habilidosamente, por sua experiência no assunto.

O moreno ficou preocupado com a tonalidade arroxeada ao redor de alguns desses cortes, fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas, querendo ter a certeza de que as veias estavam intactas, temendo algum tipo de hemorragia. O mais velho quase achou graça da situação, não fosse o fato de sentir as bochechas queimando pelo constrangimento, por sentir o irmão o tocando com tanto carinho, com tanta cautela, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento tivesse uma síncope. Quando Sam o fitava daquela forma, pensativo, cuidando dos ferimentos com algo que poderia se assemelhar à idolatria, o loiro não sabia dizer ao certo qual era o sentimento que o dominava.

Talvez uma mistura de muitos. Arrependimento, por fazê-lo se preocupar tanto. Vergonha, pela maneira meio raivosa que o moreno encarava as cicatrizes. Pesar, por se recordar da época em que os papéis não estavam invertidos, e que era **ele** quem fazia os curativos. E amor, por saber que, apesar de todas as burradas que cometera e ainda cometia, seu irmãozinho era cabeça-dura o suficiente para se negar a abandoná-lo, para querer tratá-lo. Por saber que ele estava disposto a tudo para ajudá-lo, mesmo que não merecesse.

— Nós vamos cuidar disso. — Sam sussurrou baixo, meio que para si mesmo, enquanto tocava suavemente um ponto não muito específico, num dos cortes ao redor de seu umbigo, com o antiinflamatório na ponta dos dedos, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo.

Dean demorou alguns minutos para compreender o duplo sentido da frase.

Era uma promessa silenciosa.

Ele acordou naquela madrugada sentindo-se estranhamente seguro, absurdamente confortável. Manteve os olhos fechados durante os primeiros cinco segundos, respirando lenta e profundamente, até por fim dar-se conta da estranheza que era, estar envolvido pelos braços do irmão.


End file.
